


Судьба показывает зубы, или Полкоролевства и принц в придачу — 2

by NikMac



Series: История Эрса и Ани [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate History, Animal Attack, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fights, Historical Fantasy, Love, M/M, Magic Realism, Married Couple, POV First Person, Princes & Princesses, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-06
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-23 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 43,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikMac/pseuds/NikMac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Взять в мужья будущего короля — великая честь и завидная участь, не так ли? Ах да, небольшое уточнение — не взять, а пойти самому... за мужа.<br/>Продолжение истории про принца Анисета и его младшего супруга — Эрса, грозного варвара из северных земель.<br/>История написана: август 2012 - апрель 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

— Эрс, младший супруг Его Королевского Высочества Анисета.

Голос глашатая отражается от мощных каменных стен и всё ещё эхом гудит в голове, когда взгляды всех в тронном зале обращаются на меня, стоящего на пороге. На мгновение я прикрываю глаза. У меня есть право ещё миг не видеть рассеянного света, льющего в высокие узкие окна, роскошных гобеленов, прославляющих подвиги в битвах, недоумения, снисхождения, а то и презрения на лицах собравшихся воинов. 

Иногда мне хочется убить старого Оззи, пусть старик ничем такого отношения не заслужил. Он всего лишь делает своё дело, громко и чётко объявляя имена и титулы входящих. За то, что моё сопровождается обязательным «младший», винить некого — кроме себя самого. Я знал, на что иду, когда сказал «да» перед людьми и богами, пусть тогда всё и казалось куда как проще, чем в проклятом сейчас. 

Проклятом?.. Побойся богов, будь честен! Ведь и часа не прошло, как ты криком славил всех обитателей небесных чертогов за свой сладостный жребий.

Я и прав, и не прав... Ненавижу сомнения.

— Эрс, — зовёт меня Ани, напоминая за что, а точнее — за кого я плачу свою цену (и она, видят боги, за такое совершенство не велика). Его голос нежен и чуть дрожит от волнения, он только что не умоляет — и желание вновь растекается лавой по венам.

Я шумно выдыхаю и поднимаю глаза.

Как и положено господину, Ани вошёл в зал первым, но замедлил шаг и теперь стоит вполоборота, вглядываясь в моё лицо. Его красота волнует тело, выражение лица — сердце. Он тревожится, пусть и пытается не выдать своего состояния, но я-то знаю, отчего небольшая морщинка прорезает его лоб, а уголки губ опускаются вниз. 

Так нельзя, я не должен показывать недовольства. Он не заслужил. Он — единственная причина, почему я, нарядившись в богатое платье, с коротким мечом в драгоценных ножнах на поясе у бедра, с благоухающими травами волосами, стянутыми сверкающим обручем, нахожусь здесь, а не там, где хочу — в центре зала, в простой одежде, покрытой пылью и воинской славой.

Старый Оззи деликатно покашливает у меня за спиной, и я шагаю вперёд — к моему господину, гордости, любви и позору.

Ани находит мою руку, сжимает. У него пальцы холодные. Нехорошо.

Всего несколько шагов отделяют нас от дверей, когда Оззи провозглашает торжественно и безмерно почтительно:

— Магнус по прозвищу Молот. 

Я дохожу до нашего места недалеко от трона и только тогда оборачиваюсь, чтобы рассмотреть легендарного воина. Прежде я ни разу с ним не встречался, хотя и наслышан, как все в королевстве. 

Великий, один из тех, о ком поют барды в своих славных песнях, несокрушимый боец, человек, который никогда не сдаётся и выстоит в одиночку даже против десятка волигров. Он высок, его лицо украшают старые шрамы, один глаз скрывает повязка, безрукавка позволяет разглядеть мощные руки и тёмную вязь благословляющих рун на обоих предплечьях. Он крутит головой по сторонам, его взгляд на миг касается меня, затем — Ани, и тут же скользит дальше — по мебели и разодетым придворным. Воины принимают его в круг с радостью. Следуют хлопки, объятия, рукопожатия...

Удавка на шее душит меня, но Ани не позволяет разорвать узел. Его пальцы колдуют над шнуровкой, изредка касаясь кожи. Каждый след согревает теплом, и мне становится легче дышать. Я глажу Ани по спине, по волосам — таким мягким и гладким. 

Он напряжённо улыбается.

— Не здесь.

Я опять забылся, проклятые боги!

Неловкие извинения из моих уст заглушает возглас Оззи:

— Рену из Конвальда.

Я не верю своим ушам и глазам. Мой брат, младший из всех, стоит в дверях. Рену совсем вырос, от игривого щенка и недотёпы не осталось даже тени. Его охотничье искусство доказывает шуба из меха полярной лисицы, доблесть — сапоги из волигрьей шкуры. Он ещё не опоясан мечом, но понятно, что вскоре будет — без причины в королевский дворец не приглашают.

Любопытство и волнение проглядывают в чертах его лица. Светлые пряди лезут на глаза, и он нервно поправляет растрепанные, как всегда, волосы. Наши взгляды встречаются... Рену будто не узнаёт меня, пусть это и невозможно. С улыбкой он шагает к воинам, и те с радостью принимают новичка в своё братство.

Что за...

— Эрс... — зовёт Ани. — Эрс, кто это был?

Я не успеваю ответить.

— Аластор, хранитель Конвальда, — гордо разносится под сводами тронного зала.

Хранитель? Этот самодовольный болван? С каких это пор?

Но ошибки нет — Аластор стоит у двери: красные щёки, короткие белые волосы и напыщенный вид. На груди — знак хранителя. Но лучше б там его не было. И нашёл же конвальдский старейшина кого выбрать!

Аластор не отводит взгляд. Он смотрит прямо на меня, толстые губы кривит ухмылка, и я будто возвращаюсь в прошлое, в день нашей с Ани свадьбы, чтобы услышать «традиционные пожелания» в его исполнении — особо гнусные и затейливые, и вспомнить все прежние стычки. Шнуровка на шее вновь мешает вдохнуть всей грудью, но в этот раз я не шевелю даже пальцем, чтобы поправить её.

— То был мой младший брат, Рену, — говорю я спокойно, глядя на Ани, пока прославленные воины шумят, принимая в свои ряды того, кто вряд ли достоин встать с ними рядом. — А это Аластор, муж Лии, старшей из моих сестёр. 

— Той, которая приезжала на свадьбу?

— Нет, Лия ждёт четвёртого, ей не до поездок. 

Ани кивает, будто узнал что-то крайне интересное. В серых глазах всё ещё отражается тревога, но лицо спокойно. Рассеянный свет из окна щедро ласкает его волосы, рассыпая по ним золотые блики и красные искры. 

— Благодарю, что объяснил, — шепчет Ани.

— Не за что. Твоему интересу я только...

Растерявшиеся слова я не ищу — просто смотрю на того, кто заставляет меня обо всём позабыть одной лишь улыбкой. 

Променять возможность ею любоваться на гору красношкурых трупов и право стоять в центре зала, ожидая наград и восхвалений — неслыханная глупость. Я глажу большим пальцем нежную кожу на тонком запястье и слушаю прерывистое дыхание. У Ани приоткрываются губы и до черноты темнеют глаза. Он хочет вырваться — я не пускаю. Ласка — как пытка, весь мир сужается до точки соединения тел жертвы и палача. Вот только кто из нас жертва?

Старый Оззи продолжает объявлять славные имена, зал заполняется воинами, но я больше не смотрю на них. Есть зрелище куда интересней. Торжественный выход короля и большую часть его речи я пропускаю.

Я и так знаю, что скажет Силс. 

— Большая охота, — говорит король теми же словами, что и Ани неделю назад. — Пора потеснить с наших земель волигрьи стаи. В каждом поселении и городе королевства лучшие охотники выйдут в леса и сразят врага ради безопасности и покоя в наших домах. Это наша земля, пора показать зверью его место. 

Воины бряцают оружием и одобрительно шумят — не слишком воодушевлённо, но Силс ещё не всё сказал. 

Я отворачиваюсь от помоста, где у трона стоит король в алых одеждах, и смотрю на Ани. Тонкие черты лица, длинные ресницы — лишь чуть темнее золотисто-рыжих волос, кожа матовая и светлая, как у девушки, лёгкий румянец на щеках, россыпь светлых веснушек. Ямочка на подбородке манит коснуться её пальцем, чуть подтолкнуть голову Ани вверх, прижаться к мягким губам своими, выпить их вишнёвую сладость. Опьянеть, забывшись в нежности и тепле его рта... и бросить все силы, чтобы сорвать маску невинности и добродетели с демона, прячущегося в прохладной глубине серых глаз.

Ани глубоко вздыхает, его тело напрягается. Волнуется, бедняга, что придуманное им не примут — верить себе ума ему недостаёт. Я же убеждён, что он прав: уже столетие волигров не почитают за жнецов, собирающих священную жатву для небесных чертогов. Воины давно меряются списками славных побед над красношкурыми убийцами — с куда большей охотой, чем длиной членов.

Сразиться даже с одним волигром — тяжёлое испытание, бой не на жизнь, а на смерть. Но желающих будет больше, если взывать не только к доблести и славе, которая, как всем известно, мертвецам ни к чему.

— Золотой — за щенка, — говорит Силс, и его голос эхом разносится под высокими сводами зала, — пять — за серошкурых зверёнышей, двадцать — за красношкурых самцов, тридцать — за самок со шкурами цвета запёкшейся крови. Тот, кто рискует самой своей жизнью, должен знать, что его детям будет что есть зимой и огонь в очаге не потухнет.

Это щедрое предложение. На сто золотых семья горожан может жить целый год — без южного мёда, но и не на одном хлебе.

Но воины молчат. Не одним хлебом жив человек.

Силс кивает стоящему неподалёку храмовнику. Чернобородый силач в светлой хламиде и красном кушаке выходит в центр зала. Я уверен, что его список побед не короче, чем у самых прославленных воинов. Служить богам выбирают достойнейших из достойных.

— Мы молились о ниспослании удачи и успешной охоте. Боги с радостью приняли наши жертвы.

Взгляд храмовника открыт и честен, пронзителен и пытлив. Когда он отходит, повинуясь знаку короля, то кажется, что каждый поведал ему секреты из глубин своего сердца.

Ани резко выдыхает — он почувствовал то, что вижу я: настроение всех изменилось. Большая охота уже началась. Воодушевление и предвкушение освещают лица воинов.

Силс заканчивает объявления:

— Казна полна, золотые монеты ждут всех, кто на великий праздник осеннего урожая принесёт старейшинам своего города доказательства славной победы. Что ими будет?

Молот отвечает за всех: 

— Клыки. Длинные, острые, вспарывающие человеческое тело в одно мгновенье.

Кто-то из толпы воинов добавляет:

— А за зверёнышей — шкуры.

— И за взрослых самок, по зубам-то их не узнаешь... — уточняет другой.

— Лапы, лапы с когтями — по ним видно и возраст, и цвет шерсти... — кричит третий.

Начинается торг. Но это уже неважно. 

Я обнимаю Ани за плечи и шепчу:

— Поздравляю, мой юный король.

Он хлопает ресницами. Такой милый.

— Ещё принц.

Я провожу ладонью по его волосам, кончиками пальцев поглаживаю тёплую кожу головы.

— Судя по тому, что находится здесь — король от рождения.

Мы смотрим друг другу в глаза, щёки Ани предательски розовеют. Думаю, в его голове места для мыслей уже не осталось.

— Пир! — объявляет король, и зал воодушевлённо кричит:

— Слава Силсу, нашему господину!

Я тяну Ани за руку — до пиршества надо успеть поздравить его не только словами.


	2. Chapter 2

— Эрс, Эрс, Эрс... — шепчет Ани в ритме толчков. Слушать его голос — нежный, задыхающийся, жаждущий — счастье не меньшее, чем погружаться в тёплую-гладкую глубину его тела.

Мы пытались сдерживаться, Ани что-то говорил о пиршестве и достойном виде... до тех пор, пока за нами не закрылась дверь. Всего один поцелуй — и, больше не возражая, он опустился передо мной на колени и дал своему рту отдохнуть от бессмысленных слов.

Я люблю его молчаливое красноречие. Пока ловкими движениями языка он удостаивает меня возвышенными одами и похабными песнопениями, легче лёгкого вознестись над седьмыми небесами и мысленно проорать: «Благословенные боги! Как же хорошо!».

На дар его уст я отвечаю своим. Одежда сброшена, его ноги на моих плечах, тело сотрясает крупная дрожь и — боги, боги! — какой аромат. Сама страсть и сладость.

Никакой подготовки, лишь на постель падает открытая бутылочка с маслом — и он сразу же подаётся ко мне, встречая первый толчок пьяняще долгим и сладким стоном. Слушал бы и слушал целую вечность...

Наши тела знают друг друга так хорошо, так точно подходят — будто боги изначально заточили тугие гладкие ножны и длинный крепкий клинок друг под друга.

Ни с одной женщиной, ни с мужчиной не было близости слаще. Другие... Я помню их лица, но далёкие холодные звёзды не видны, когда на небе восходит румяное рыжее солнце. 

Ани — как свет и тепло, он сжигает собой. Он извивается на постели, он стонет, кричит и рычит, он подбрасывает вверх бёдра и царапает спину, сжимает меня, так что перед глазами день сменяет ночь, а ночь — день. Он кусает, ставя метки острыми, как у волигра, зубами. Он целует — так нежно, так сладко.

Усердно исполняя его «ещё, Эрс, ещё», распаляется тело. Я беру моего Ани, двигаюсь в нём — всё глубже, всё жёстче. Я смотрю, как закатываются его глаза, как вой вырывается из открытого рта, как капли пота текут по лицу, увлажняя виски, испарина заставляет блестеть ослепительно-белую кожу.

Мне мало. Страшно мало того, что я имею. Я хочу раствориться в нём так, чтобы он оказался во мне, стал моей частью. Я хочу обладать им полностью, до самой последней частицы. 

«Мой, Ани, мой...» — бьётся в голове вместе с кипящей кровью, в ушах ревёт ветер, и молнии готовятся пронзить наши тела.

Я хочу.

Я хочу его так, что судороги сводят ноги и плечи, толчки бёдер становятся пыткой, напряжение прокатывается вверх-вниз волнами, заполняя всего от макушки до пят, и каждый волосок становится дыбом. Меня трясёт, сердце колотится в горле, пальцах, ступнях. Время то сжимается — и смазанные мгновения, вспыхивая, сгорают, то останавливается — и я вижу резко запрокинутую голову, дрожащее горло и как тугая тёмно-рыжая прядь взлетает и бьёт по раскрасневшейся щеке, и прилипает, жадно впившись в уголок припухших губ.

Я тяну его к себе, целую. Никто не имеет права касаться его... даже он сам.

Его глаза — как безлунная ночь, как сама тьма. Порозовевшая кожа, алый рот и глаз чёрная бездна.

Она затягивает в себя. Зовёт и требует: ещё, ближе, ты — мой.

И я хочу быть её. Но она ускользает... Ещё попытка, глубже, ещё и ещё. Тела выгибаются, белые пятна стирают тьму перед глазами — и следующее, что я вижу: слипшиеся стрелочками тёмно-рыжие ресницы, приоткрытый нежный и мягкий рот, полный покой и блаженство в каждой черте самого прекрасного на свете лица — моего Ани.


	3. Chapter 3

Разумеется, на пир мы безбожно опоздали. 

Ани без команды надувал губы, пока я смазывал их целебной мазью на основе барсучьего жира, потом ворчал, выбирая новый наряд — в том, что мы сорвали с его тела в четыре руки, ни на пир, ни на скотный двор уже не пойдёшь. Затем ему потребовалось привести волосы в порядок, и когда я уже думал: «Ну наконец-то, не прошло и полвека!» — меня настигла месть из «умри, но переодень» новой рубахи, гребня, безжалостно дёргающего волосы, и платка на шею, скрывающего наливающиеся кровью следы зубов. Завязывая замысловатый узел, Ани сверкал глазами и фыркал: «Будешь знать... Я же говорил, что надо перетерпеть, что мы опоздаем...», то есть вёл себя точь-в-точь как Андр, оставшийся без любимых булочек с мёдом на завтрак.

Не думаю, что Ани понравилось бы сравнение со столетним стариком... 

...ни с девчонкой — а ведь заслужил. Трястись от волнения перед закрытой дверью трапезной? Разве так ведут себя настоящие короли?

— Что с тобой? Что ты медлишь?

Мы не одни — у двери, из-за которой слышится весёлый шум голосов и вкусно пахнет жареным мясом, стоит стража. Но Молчальник за то и прозвище получил, что никому ничего никогда ни за что, а мелкий прохвост Галлу слишком влюблён в моего Ани и смышлён, чтобы молоть языком где ни попадя. 

Негодный мальчишка, во все глаза пялящийся на поправляющего волосы Ани, перехватывает мой взгляд и испуганно отворачивается. Теперь он стоит навытяжку и смотрит прямо перед собой. Поздно, взбучку он уже заслужил. За нарушение устава, конечно.

— Ани? — зову я суетливо оглаживающего одежду мужа.

Тот наконец поворачивает голову, смотрит на меня исподлобья.

— Что-то мне не по себе. — Он дёргает и дёргает шнуровку на рукавах. — Да-а... не по себе. Наверное, я заболел. Может, вернёмся?

Ни единым жестом, ни взглядом, ни вздёрнутой бровью — ничем я не показываю, что думаю о его поведении. Он сам отводит глаза и резко краснеет. Но не так, как в постели — ровным розовым цветом, спускающимся со щек на шею и грудь, — а некрасиво, багровыми пятнами, похожими на следы оплеух на побледневшем лице.

Я молчу. Просто жду. Ани нужно время, чтобы взять себя в руки и вспомнить, кто он есть сейчас и будет в дальнейшем. С неуверенностью и желанием сбежать он обычно в силах справиться сам, у него и сейчас непременно получится.

Галлу переступает с ноги на ногу, оружие звякает, и Ани вздрагивает. Перспектива выгребать навоз из конюшни становится для мальчишки неотвратимой.

Другому мальчишке я б тоже всыпал. Но, в отличие от лоботряса Галлу, наказание на пользу не пойдёт. Тут другое нужно.

— Иди сюда, — шепчу я, прижимая Ани к себе. — Вот так. Успокойся.

Я целую и глажу его волосы, массирую большим пальцем затылок. Он вздыхает.

При желании Ани может и горы двигать с места на место, а веры в себя — ни на грош. Но ничего — со временем он научится, а сейчас у него есть тот, кто верит в него за двоих.

— Я... Не здесь... Ты... — лепечет он и затихает. — Так глупо, — звучит через пять медленных вдохов, — и что с того, что они подумают и что скажут?

Ну вот. С ним уже почти всё в порядке. Это всего лишь страх перед толпой незнакомцев — для короля непростительный.

Я целую его висок, щеку. Над притягивающими своим жаром губами меня останавливает его палец.

— Не смей, — шепчет Ани, согревая руку дыханием. — Они и так горят, наверняка красные, и распухли. Мазь не помогла.

У него тонкая нежная кожа. Как ни старайся, следы остаются. И я этому рад. 

Я был бы только счастлив, если бы Ани, вместо того чтобы прятать, гордо демонстрировал всем доказательства своей принадлежности мне. Чтобы каждый знал, что он любим и взлелеян, и чтоб никто не смел коснуться его ни долгим взглядом, ни дразнящими словами, ни дерзкой улыбкой. Звание супругов защищает добродетель лишь младшего. Господин по закону свободен, а значит, доступен... 

Так у других, но нам их пример ни к чему. Есть мы и то, что между нами — важнее обычаев и законов. Я не отпущу и не позволю вольностей своему господину. И буду целовать, оставляя налитые кровью следы. Чтобы каждый знал, кто и кому принадлежит, что бы там себе ни придумывали люди и боги.

Ани пытается увернуться, но я не пускаю. Касаюсь его губ, трогаю нижнюю — всё ещё заметно припухшую и тёмно-розовую. Тёплая, нежная... Как же я хочу его целовать. И слышать стоны. И обладать им снова и снова.

— Не бойся. Никто ничего не заметит.

— Но... — шепчет он.

— Я уверен.

Шум за дверями растёт — в том бедламе у всех горят лица от вина и медовухи и губы красные и лоснятся жиром от обильной еды.

— Пошли. Не о чем беспокоиться. — И я приказываю страже открыть дверь.

Ани вновь медлит у входа, а я на миг прикрываю глаза. Если б мне потребовалось войти даже в ад и толпа снежных демонов встречала бы нас — я б шагнул вперёд без тени сомнений. Когда рядом тот, кого защищаешь, нет и не может быть места для лишних мыслей и страха.

Придётся мне его подтолкнуть.

— Пора, мой господин.

Я кладу ладонь на его спину между лопаток, веду вниз, пока не останавливаюсь там, где хочется сжимать и тискать, и чтоб без лишних свидетелей. 

Ани вздрагивает, а затем убегает от моих прикосновений. Расправив плечи, он идёт вперёд, гордо неся голову и чеканя шаг. Я иду следом за ним, слушая похабные шуточки о причинах нашей задержки. Ладонь горит, помня каждую впадинку, выпуклость и изгиб любимого тела. 

— С таким-то дылдой как не задержаться, — кричит кто-то с дальней части стола. — Замаешься одевать-раздевать. Надеюсь-то, задница того стоила?

Я приостанавливаюсь, ища взглядом обидчика. Хмельное вино не повод превращать сегодняшнее сборище в подобие свадебного пира, при удобном случае я не против размяться.

Они отводят взгляды, как по команде. Пьяные рожи краснеют и бледнеют. Мне кажется, это вот тот, кривой с перебитым носом, слишком уж невозмутимый у него вид.

— Кто посмел... — начинает вернувшийся ко мне Ани, но я немедленно останавливаю расспросы.

— Не стоит, мой господин, — говорю тихо и подношу к губам кончики его пальцев. Он опускает ресницы.

Когда в замке нет чужаков, никто не смеет и взгляда косого на меня бросить. Но сегодня здесь множество новых лиц, и младший муж будущего короля им в диковинку. Завтра на рассвете сворочу пару лезущих куда не просят носов — и науки хватит надолго.

Я даже не зол. Ожидал худшего, вероятно.

Наше место — возле короля. Силс ограничивается укоряющим взглядом. И я радуюсь отъезду брата с женой — Эмми непременно бы рассердилась и не преминула бы высказаться. А в её состоянии склоки вредны. Так что хорошо, что из знакомых напротив нас лишь унылый Патрициус гоняет пару слив по тарелке. 

Через лавку от него сидит Аластор, положив локти на стол, и сверлит меня взглядом. Его наглый вид не оставляет сомнений, чей нос завтра обязательно будут лечить.

Ани тоже замечает его взгляд и тёмно-рыжие брови сходятся у переносицы, резко светлеют глаза.

— За тебя, мой господин. — Я салютую и отпиваю из кубка. Губы самовольно растягиваются в широкую улыбку.

Сколько раз по его вине я произнесу «мой господин», столько раз этой ночью ему кричать подо мной.

Ани краснеет. Чтоб он ни говорил, ему нравится наша игра и проигрывать с разгромным счётом он обожает.


	4. Chapter 4

Глашатай кричал уже дважды, все желающие танцевать собрались и оживлённо шумят, оставив центр зала пустым — всё, пора отпускать Ани в чужие объятия. 

На глазах всех быть ведомым в танце — увольте. Ани о моём решении знает и даже не просит — только неловко прижимается тёплым восхитительно пахнущим телом и чмокает... в ухо. И негромко хихикает, щекоча кожу дыханием.

Да, медовуха сегодня славная удалась.

— Я... ну ты знаешь, должен... постараюсь скоро вернуться, — шепчет он, гладя меня по руке. Его тёплые пальцы принимаются выводить круги в центре ладони — и дыхание перехватывает. 

— Пожалеешь, мой господин.

Ани смеётся и качает головой. 

— Ты считаешь несправедливо, — беззвучно произносит он, заставляя следить за движением губ и ещё больше желать их коснуться. 

В свете множества факелов у него мерцают глаза, в волосах вспыхивают разноцветные искры.

Я уже ненавижу ту девчонку, которая будет с ним танцевать.

После отъезда королевы Леноры с дочерьми в отдалённый замок, Силс ни разу не начинал балы. Его обязанность исполняли Рэбен с Эмми, а после того как и они отбыли из столицы — Ани. Но без меня.

Он хотел. Даже как-то упросил танцевать в наших покоях, и тогда мы знатно повеселились, но не при людях же заниматься таким непотребством. Когда он пытается вести меня, это выглядит, право слово, смешно. Подурачиться наедине с ним — почему бы и нет, но не играть же скомороха для всех.

Мы вместе оглядываем толпу в поисках нынешней избранницы Ани. Вот и она — стоит в противоположном конце зала рядом с отцом, князем Дрого, правителем южных земель — сплошных болот и топей.

— Младшая Дрого красивее сестры, — замечает Ани негромко, и я внимательнее вглядываюсь в лицо низкорослой худенькой девушки с плоской грудью. Слава древнего рода, а вовсе не красота решили вопрос, кого именно пригласит будущий король на первый танец. Мне нечего опасаться.

— Ты знаешь старшую?

— Видел как-то, уже давно... Младшая и правда красива.

Как по мне — смотреть не на что. Она ещё ребёнок, трогательный в своём волнении и неуклюжий, с любопытством поглядывающий по сторонам, пока строгий отец не видит. Князь Дрого дёргает дочь за руку, что-то говорит с кислым выражением лица. Она опускает голову, подбородок едва не касается груди, и медно-рыжие волосы привлекают взгляд ещё больше.

Я ошибся — они с Ани будут прекрасно смотреться вместе.

— Не смотри на меня так, — шепчет он. — Ты же знаешь, какая для меня это докука. Оттанцую своё и быстро вернусь.

Музыканты начинают негромко играть, старый Оззи в последний раз созывает гостей, и Ани, оставив меня, идёт через весь зал к будущей партнёрше по танцам. Та заметно волнуется. Мне не нравится ни она сама, ни её бледность, ни пламя волос. А ещё мне не нравится масленый взгляд оскалившегося в угодливой улыбке князя.

Ани и младшая Дрого на очевидно подкашивающихся ногах с грехом пополам выходят в центр зала, кланяются друг другу...

— Эрс, голову отверни. Девочка уже спотыкнулась три раза. Если упадёт, отец ей не простит, — раздаётся под ухом густой низкий голос. — Пожалей малышку.

Силс стоит совсем рядом. И как я не заметил его приближения? 

Редко мне приходится, глядя в глаза, не опускать головы — по росту мы с ним на равных. Я почтительно склоняю голову перед отцом моего Ани.

Тот же смотрит не на меня, а в центр зала, где его сын — на голову ниже отца и много уже в плечах — кружит хрупкую девушку. Та даже на фоне Ани выглядит сущим ребёнком. Только взлетающая и опадающая волна распущенных волос притягивает взгляд, будто пламя в ночи. И от того, как бережно сжимает Ани тонкие ладони, как смотрит на неё — хочется зарычать. И не видеть больше, как сверкают в свете факелов их глаза. И не чувствовать, как всё быстрее и яростнее бьётся сердце.

— А Ани ещё немного подрос, — говорит вдруг Силс. — Вот увидишь, не пройдёт и двух лет, как он догонит тебя. Со мной тоже так было. Мать ещё волновалась, что многие девушки, с которыми я танцевал, казались ростом чуть ли не выше меня. 

Я в сомнении смотрю на короля, прозванного Великим не только за мудрость.

Его голос смягчается:

— Я из-за своего роста смущался, пока не встретил одну... Регина. Будто настоящая фея, миниатюрная и хрупкая даже для южанки, — его рокочущий бас становится тише. — Юная Дрого так напоминает её... — Рука сжимает медальон на груди, который Силс носит не снимая.

Мать Ани, говорят, была невероятной красавицей. Прошло столько лет — сколько Ани как раз, — а Силс, похоже, так и не смог позабыть свою королеву. От боли в его голосе сжимается сердце. На миг я думаю, а что если б Ани... и всё каменеет в груди. Нет, нет. Даже мысли такой нельзя допустить. 

Мелодия меняется. Я едва могу смотреть, как Ани кружит девчонку в быстром танце, и готов приказать музыкантам остановиться. Я хочу чувствовать тепло его кожи своими руками, всем телом ощущать, что мы — вместе. Знать, что ни смерть, ни люди...

— Они такая красивая пара, — говорит Силс, и гнев едва не выплёскивается из меня. 

— У Анисета уже есть пара.

Он отрывает взгляд от танцующих и смотрит на меня.

Отступать я не собираюсь.

— И у вашей старшей дочери с моим братом будут очень красивые дети.

— Я знаю, Эрс. Не ершись так. — Он хлопает меня по плечу, растягивая губы в улыбке. — А вот и твоя половина.

Бурно дышащий Ани мельком кивает отцу и хватает меня за руку. Его ладонь пышет жаром, испарина выступила на лбу. 

— Два танца подряд, — я не спрашиваю. — Что ты делаешь? Хочешь, чтобы её посчитали кем-то особенным для тебя?

Ани негромко смеётся.

— Не дождутся. — Жилка на его запястье быстро бьётся. В весёлом голосе проскальзывает волнение. — Зато теперь я до конца бала свободен стоять рядом с тобой и спасать мир от грома и молний, — говорит он умиротворяющим тоном.

Иногда Ани такой ребёнок. И это при его-то уме!

— Что отец тебе наговорил? — шепчет он мне на ухо.

Я молчу, разыскивая среди танцующих княжну — хрупкую и маленькую, с волосами пламенно-рыжего цвета. Её нигде не видно. Зато на лице её отца — улыбка обожравшегося человечины волигра.

— Эрс, ну чего ты?

Ани ещё что-то говорит, но я не слышу: пропажа находится в центре зала — и не одна, а с завидным партнёром. Сам король Силс танцует с девчонкой! 

Ух. С души будто камень упал. Аж в голове закружилось.

Так это он... Ха!

— Эрс, ну что с тобой?

— Ничего, — говорю я взволнованно глядящему на меня Ани. — Пойдём потанцуем?

От удивления у него приоткрывается рот, и, пользуясь молчанием, я тащу его в зал. Хотел танцевать? Пусть теперь повыделывает кренделя и коленца. Это не первый танец, так что уже не так важно, кто из нас будет вести.

Но Ани всё равно пытается, я не пускаю — итог нашего противоборства вызывает волну насмешек кругом. Столкнувшись в третий раз и запутавшись в па, мы уже не смеёмся. Показывающим пальцами и ухмыляющимся достаётся вид моего сжатого кулака и взгляд-обещание разобраться в более удобное время. 

Спор заканчивается, когда к нам подходят две девушки. Миниатюрная брюнетка застенчиво улыбается Ани, вызывая желание прогнать её взашей, крупная и высокая рыжая ведёт себя не в пример наглее — здоровается первой, называет своё имя, приглашает на танец... О боги! А всё влияние Эмми, и ведь пока ещё не королевы.

— Спасибо за приглашение, Брени... — Ани с таким странным выражением лица смотрит на меня, что я заканчиваю не так, как намеревался: — Я бы с удовольствием. Если, конечно, мой господин разрешит.

Господин не возражает. Господин вздёргивает нос и прищуривает глаза. Его губы поджимаются в не такую уж тонкую, но плотную линию.

Брюнетке, пытающейся повторить подвиг рыжеволосой Брени, достаётся категоричный отказ. И я уже готов отступить, забыть его сумасбродство... Но нет, всё же урок надо довести до конца.

— Это всего лишь танец, такая мелочь — как ты мне сто раз говорил, — шепчу я ему на ухо. — Я скоро вернусь.

Месть сладка. Выражение лица Ани, наблюдающего за нашим с Брени танцем — непередаваемо. Надеюсь, он запомнит, что сейчас чувствует, и больше не будет нести чушь, называя танцы с девушкой на глазах супруга мелочью и ерундой.

Мы с Брени останавливаемся возле Ани и кланяемся друг другу.

— Ещё танец? Вы позволите, господин? — спрашивает у него совершенно обнаглевшая девчонка и улыбается, показывая крупные белые зубы.

Ани смотрит на меня исподлобья, потом говорит угрюмо:

— Нет. А то ещё пойдут слухи, что у моего супруга есть кто-то особенный.

Брени уходит с не самым счастливым видом. Хмурый Ани остаётся.

— Я и не думал... — Его взгляд вслед скрывшейся в толпе Брени — красноречивей всех слов. — Извини. Я больше так не буду.

— Конечно, не будешь, — шепчу я ему на ухо, гладя спину Ани ладонью. — Теперь, когда у твоего отца есть прекрасная партнёрша по танцам — княжна Дрого, то ты свободен танцевать только в нашей спальне. Зато сколько угодно танцев подряд. 

Ани оглядывается в центр зала — о да, скандальная серия из гораздо больше чем двух танцев продолжается — и фыркает мне в плечо, а я пытаюсь справиться с расшалившимся воображением. 

Устроить в спальне бал только для нас двоих — а почему нет? Раздеть Ани полностью и, напевая мелодию, слышанную сегодня множество раз, кружить и гладить, обнимать и целовать, а потом прижать к стене или сразу же уложить на постель... 

У накрывающего тело желания нельзя выиграть. Ему можно только поддаться и проиграть — с большим удовольствием. Главное, не превращать ожидание в пытку.

— Может, пора? Пойдём в спальню прямо сейчас?

Ответ, полученный вовсе не от млеющего в объятиях Ани, меня совершенно не радует:

— Что, так не терпится расставить ноги, шурин?

Шаг назад. Разворот. Три быстрых удара: ниже рёбер, шея, лицо. Не до смерти. Только науки ради.

— Ты сам всё слышал, — говорю я недовольному Ани. — Я — в своём праве.

Он качает головой, глядя на лежащего на полу Аластора, щупающего дрожащей лапищей свернутый в сторону нос. Я тоже смотрю — и то, что вижу, мне больше чем нравится. Проучить навязчивого дурака — прекрасное завершение вечера. А впереди нас с «моим господином» ждёт ещё более прекрасная ночь.


	5. Chapter 5

— Почему он так ненавидит тебя? — спрашивает Ани, заканчивая возню с подушками и устраиваясь у меня под боком. Не удовольствовавшись приготовлениями ко сну, он тянется к изголовью кровати, а затем возвращается с добычей. 

Ого! Лето в разгаре, а у него в руках одеяло из шерсти горных коз. Ну и ну! Ещё б чулочки достал.

Ани хмурится, перехватив мой взгляд, но всё так же упрямо разворачивает одеяло, чтобы тут же натянуть его на себя. 

Ну вот, теперь мне не полюбоваться его телом, не приласкать, как бы случайно, голый живот, а лучше — зад.

— Здесь вечно как в склепе, — жалуется он, окончательно закутываясь в плотный кокон, и укладывается обок, положив голову ко мне на плечо.

Тёплое дыхание касается груди, прохладные пальцы принимаются рисовать узоры... До чего ж хорошо. И сердце так глупо и сладко щемит. Хочется лежать вот так целую вечность... А ещё хочется в который раз за ночь заменить собой одеяло — навалиться сверху, прижать, согреть, овладеть. 

Но нет, больше всего я хочу, чтобы он поспал. Нельзя, чтобы молодой господин показывался подданным измученным, засыпающим на ходу, с тёмными синяками под глазами. Нет, нет, я должен дать его телу отдых.

Вот только что-то нам обоим не спится.

— Что летом, что зимой здесь страшный холод, — ворчит Ани негромко. — Ты только посмотри какие стены. Вон там, где окно, хорошо видно. Ведь даже не каждый мужчина руками обхватит.

Замок построен на совесть — тысячелетие минует, а он простоит. И да, внутри замка жарко бывает только в банях, на кухне, за танцами и в постелях супругов. Но всё же называть это холодом я бы постыдился.

Нет, Ани, не знал ты настоящего холода, не видел настоящей зимы, когда по утрам ледяная корка покрывает бадьи с водой, стоящие в доме далеко от дверей. 

— Стена толстая, но я обхвачу, — замечаю я так же тихо. — Спи уже, горе.

— В тебе я не сомневаюсь. — Ани тычется носом в плечо. Его тёплое дыхание порождает волны мурашек. — Не для того говорил, чтобы ты хвастался.

— Разве я хвастаюсь? Я всегда говорю только правду.

— Ха!

Подхватил у меня любимое слово. И взгляд такой грозный. Мальчишка...

Я треплю его волосы всей пятернёй, как ему всегда нравилось, а он вдруг шипит рассерженной кошкой. 

— Не уходи от разговора. Я задал тебе вопрос, а ты не ответил. Я всё ещё жду.

Какой ещё вопрос?

— И не делай такое лицо. Аластор. Его нападки на тебя неспроста. За что он тебя ненавидит? Что ты скрываешь?

О боги! Беседовать в нашей постели об этом ублюдке — уж слишком ничтожен повод, как и сам человек.

— Поговорим об этом завтра.

— Когда? На рассвете ты, как и всегда, сбежишь от меня, позже я отправлюсь на совет всех родов. Хорошо, если до вечера нам удастся встретиться, а потом опять пир, и... На нас у нас вечно нет времени, — жалобно заканчивает Ани.

— Кое на что нас хватает.

— О да, на это у нас всегда находится желание и время.

Мне не нравится его тон.

— Ты чем-то недоволен?

— Сегодня в зал вошли твои кровные, а я не знаю ни их лиц, ни даже имён. И что я за муж?

— Перестань...

Ани пытается покачать головой, и в результате трётся щекой об меня. Так щекотно. И — больше — приятно.

— Я хотел бы проводить с тобой больше времени, — его голос негромок и полон надежды, — чтобы мы были только вдвоём, чтобы говорили по душам, и никому до нас не было дела. 

Если б он знал, как этого хочу я. Забыть о короне, долгах и обязанностях, быть свободными, будто ветер, вместе, наедине. 

Я долго ищу слова, но другого ответа мне не придумать — только тот, который Ани слышал множество раз и который по непонятной причине ему не нравится:

— Так поехали в Конвальд.

Его спина будто деревенеет под моей ладонью, чувствуется и через одеяло.

— Я не могу бросить отца в такое сложное время.

— Разве время хоть когда-то было или будет простым? Мы говорили об этом тысячу раз и...

Ани прерывает меня:

— Ты опять увёл разговор в сторону. Так что там с Аластором? — говорит он упрямым тоном, будто только что мы не обсуждали то, что во стократ важнее ублюдочного мужа Лии.

Я пытаюсь отодвинуться, но Ани не пускает: вцепляется в меня обеими руками, прижимается губами к груди — там, где взволнованно бухает сердце.

— Прости, — говорит он едва слышно. — Но я не могу отправиться в Конвальд сейчас. Я... я и хотел бы, а не могу.

И зачем он лжёт, интересно? Но касания его губ делают своё дело — никакого гнева не хватит, чтобы остаться стойким в его объятиях. И я таю, расплываюсь, как кусок льда на ярком солнце. Скоро от меня ничего не останется, всё он сожжёт своей нежностью и красотой.

В отличие от хозяина дневного неба, мой Ани светит даже в темноте. Кстати, вот и последняя свеча ярко вспыхнула напоследок и погасла, оставив на память о себе плывущую в воздухе едкую горечь. Теперь всё залито лишь серебристым светом луны, заглядывающей в окно с нескромным любопытством, свойственным небесным светилам, и их покровительнице — ветреной и сладострастной богине Селене.

Сейчас бы послужить ей, сплетясь на постели в единое целое — страстное, гортанно стонущее и кричащее, многорукое и многоногое — подставляющее всего себя серебристым лучам. Но бесполезно, в нашем с Ани споре так не победить. И вообще — ему давно пора спать.

Я глажу его по спине и молчу. А он упрямо оправдывается, отчитываясь, будто Патрициус, по всему списку дел на неделю. Слушая его, нельзя не задуматься, что мои заботы куда проще и Ани я — не помощник.

— ...А потом из Заречья прибудет посольство. Будем предлагать им вместе строить большую дамбу у Синей горы. Отец говорит, что если боги будут за нас, то настанет год, когда паводок никого не убьёт, а урожая в долине всем с избытком хватит до лета.

Странно слышать, что Ани — не единственный в королевской семье любитель строить песчаные и даже водные замки.

Он замолкает, а затем добавляет со страстью, посрамившей наши игры в постели: 

— Я так жду, когда совет всех родов наконец одобрит твоё назначение на пост. Я так хочу вместе с тобой сидеть за круглым столом и в первую очередь слушать твой голос.

Он обнимает меня, упирается в плечо тёплым лбом.

— Ты слышишь его, когда мы наедине, — наконец говорю я, а он хмыкает.

— Не думай, что я не понимаю, сколько терпения тебе стоит быть со мной. Ты распустил свой отряд. Ты возишься со стражей — и это, видят боги, важное дело, но...

Он прав, но чем только не займёшься, маясь от безделья?

Моё тело за прошедшее со свадьбы время налилось силой от ежедневных длительных тренировок с опытными бойцами. Я знаю каждого воина — его сильные и слабые стороны, его сердце и даже то, что он ест на обед. Я знаю тут каждый закоулок и щель и храню замок, как мог бы хранить целый город. Но никто не скажет, что, мол, встречайте, это Эрс, хранитель королевского замка. Такого титула нет, да и вообще — король промолчал, никак не отметил труды, взятые мной на себя без всякого спроса.

Не то чтобы я стремился получить цепь и знак на груди, но без приказа хозяина я — лишь самозванец. Негоже брать власть, когда её не дают. Нельзя прийти господином туда, где тебя зовут младшим. Нужно слово того, кто вправе решать. Но дни идут, а ты уже впрягся, делаешь то, что знаешь, и как понимаешь. И звание самозванца так и засело занозой внутри. Но задать вопрос страшно. А вдруг не нужен? Кем тогда станет Эрс, младший супруг Его Королевского Высочества Анисета? Украшением стола или зала для танцев, игрушкой в постели? Жёны исполняют своё предназначение, рожая детей. Без дела, ради которого появился на свет, я не мыслю своего пути к небесным чертогам.

Ани говорит о том направлении, который я присмотрел для себя. Не о страже, хранящей покой королевского замка, а о войсках — больших силах, которые собирают от каждого города и деревни, когда есть такая потребность и которые в бой ведёт сам король. В нашем случае, вроде бы не Ани, а я... но только «вроде бы», ведь теперь он здоров и помощь, которая когда-то ему была необходима, сейчас, получается, не нужна?

Вот только он так не думает. И пусть это наивно, но за его понимание, доброту и доверие я благословляю богов. И жду решения совета так терпеливо, что сводит скулы.

— Ты стоишь большего, — говорит Ани убеждённо. — Я знаю тебя, знаю, как ты думаешь, Эрс, знаю твою силу. Нельзя воина отправлять в детскую заменять няньку. Каждому нужно дело по силам. Твои — велики. И я так жду этого проклятого богами совета, как ничто не ждал.

Но не больше чем я, нет, не больше.

— Дед приехал. — Ани кивает собственным мыслям. — Я даже не думал, что он сможет выдержать такой путь в свои годы. Но даже он жаждет быть на совете. Как и престарелые главы родов. Ты видел зал? Они все здесь, будут трепать нас с отцом за загривок.

— Грядёт битва?

— Не из-за тебя. Ладисл воевал с Заречьем всю жизнь. Он не верит в их добрые намерения и хочет запретить строительство дамбы. Патрициус втайне сказал мне сегодня, что родовитые старики прибыли в замок, поднятые с насиженных мест письмами деда. Так что будет бой, несомненно. Дед так упрям... Ни разу не слышал, чтобы отцу удавалось его переспорить.

Я думаю о том, что дамба — это удобная прямая дорога, по которой чужие воины могут пройти на наши земли. Река глубока и страшна, пересечь её без потерь сложно, перевезти орудия — невозможно. Нападать на нас таким способом — чистое самоубийство. А вот дамба...

Ани задумчиво говорит:

— Ладисл считает, что дамбу рано или поздно используют как дорогу для войск и орудий.

Я киваю.

— Ты тоже так думаешь? — спрашивает он.

— Да. Наши границы защищает река. Любой мост сделает наши земли доступными. Захвати переправу — и полдела сделано. Насколько я знаю, их войска многочисленнее наших в несколько раз. Они могут позволить себе большие потери ради большого успеха.

Ани затихает.

— Я жалею, что не посоветовался с тобой раньше, — наконец говорит он. — И чем только я думал? — Он хмыкает. — Ах да, мне показалось, что дела крестьян из долины тебе будут неинтересны.

— Мне интересно всё, что интересно тебе.

Он смеётся.

— И потому ты заснул, когда я рассказывал о земельных претензиях барона Ритбурга?

— Всего один раз. А вспоминаешь о том ты целую вечность, — я тоже смеюсь. 

— У меня хорошая память. — Он улыбается, я чувствую это даже в полутьме. — Так ты расскажешь мне про Аластора?

Я готов застонать от отчаяния. Ани, твоя последовательность и хватка ужасает!

— Нечего рассказывать.

— Позволь тебе не поверить.

— Ничего интересного, я имел в виду, — исправляюсь я. А потом задумываюсь, как лучше изложить немногие факты и последующую негласную войну из мелочности и неприязненных взглядов. Мне тут нечем гордиться.

Ани терпеливо ждёт и, чтобы я не подумал, что он заснул, водит кончиками пальцев по моей груди. Его прикосновения легки, но наше дыхание тяжелеет.

Я думаю об Аласторе, и эти мысли не радуют.

Аластор — чужак в Конвальде. Он приехал с северных гор, и я верю, что в детстве южным мёдом его не кормили. Но вовсе незачем было так задирать нос. Лия пришлась ему по сердцу, ещё больше, как мне кажется до сих пор, — её приданое. Он сделал многое, чтобы понравиться ей и произвести впечатление на всю семью. Прокололся только однажды.

— Небольшой бой, ну, ты знаешь, по обычаю сватовства, чтобы показать девушке и её семье воинское искусство, — говорю я, погружаясь в воспоминания. — По закону ему следовало вызвать отца, но того не было в городе. Старший брат, Максимус, в то время хранил Конвальд и потому бой мог только судить, а не участвовать. Средний, Окта, ушёл в лес на охоту, и никто не знал, когда он вернётся. Так что единственные, кто из семьи мог ответить на вызов спешащего с ухаживаниями Аластора, оказались мы с братом. Разница в десять зим и две головы в росте его не смутила, так он торопился покорить нашу Лию.

— И что, покорил? — язык у Ани уже слегка заплетается. Видно, сказка на ночь пришлась по душе. 

— А как же, — говорю я, — покорил, и многократно. Трое мальчиков, здоровых и крепких, как их отец, но, всем сердцем надеюсь, умом пойдут в Лию.

— Так почему... — Глаза Ани сверкают в темноте, тон пытливый. Вот же. И не спится ему.

Неприятно о таком вспоминать, но ладно, скажу, раз он встал рогом.

— Аластор сломал Робу руку. — Тот сухой резкий хруст мне не забыть никогда. — Роб быстр, как ветер, быстрее, чем я, а Аластор насколько силён, настолько и неповоротлив. Мы решили, что Робу будет легче его измотать. Нам хотелось, чтобы он изрядно попотел, чтобы шуточный бой дался ему тяжело, надолго запомнился, встал, как кость в горле, как нам всем его вечное бахвальство. Он ведь, представь только, вызвал двоих, заявив, что настолько нас лучше.

Ани больше не спит. Он накланяется надо мной. Его голос дрожит: 

— Он ударил ребёнка?

— Ну не настолько уж и ребёнка, — с сомнением тяну я. — За Робом тогда уже вовсю бегали девушки, и он их не прогонял.

— А ты бы ударил такого, как твой брат тогда?

Я вспоминаю мерзкий хруст, воцарившуюся следом тишину и бледное, по цвету рубахи, лицо Роба.

— Никогда.

Ани спрашивает:

— И что ты тогда сделал?

— Когда целитель взялся за брата всерьёз и стало ясно, что помощь им не нужна, я вышел в круг против Аластора. И надрал ему зад. 

Ненависть, которую я испытывал тогда, возвращается и будто сжимает виски большими ладонями.

После продолжительного молчания Ани говорит:

— Так Аластору пришлось ждать три года, чтобы попытать второй раз счастья с твоей сестрой?

Да, таков обычай, что в столице, что у нас, на севере. Испытательный бой вполне может окончиться для жениха поражением, которое, по сути — отказ. И только через несколько зим опозоренному неудачнику дозволяется повторить попытку завоевать ценный приз.

— Я надеялся, что он не станет ждать. Моей сестре такой болван не нужен. Жаль, что она меня не послушалась.

— А Лия разговаривает с тобой?

— М-м-м... Иногда.

Не слишком часто, по правде, и ничего хорошего при этом она не говорит. 

Ани хмыкает.

— Ничего страшного, — убеждаю его я, — у меня много сестёр. И, если что, я всегда могу притвориться Робом. К нему она относится мягче.

— А-а-а... Послушай, Эрс.

— Да.

— Береги свой зад. Ясно? Он мне очень дорог.

Ани в постели всегда так романтичен. А если серьёзно, то, думаю, он заслужил поцелуй чуть больше, чем хороший шлепок по голому заду.


	6. Chapter 6

Небо на востоке сереет, гаснут звёзды, дымка тумана плывёт над полями и лесом, но темнота ещё здесь, не спешит прятаться по углам. И всё же кое-что разглядеть можно. Ани спит — теперь, когда я встал, у него есть место вольготно раскинуть руки и ноги. Но он так и лежит на боку, будто всё ещё прижимается к моей груди. Рот приоткрыт, Ани смешно посапывает и изредка причмокивает, так что хочется наклониться и замереть, вдыхая запах нашей близости и его самого. А ещё — разглядывать нежную светящуюся в полутьме кожу и темнеющие на ней метки. Коснуться их пальцами, губами и языком...

Похоже, сегодня из спальни мне не уйти. Так и останусь дурак дураком стоять у кровати и смотреть на него, пока ноги не врастут в пол. А ведь давно пора проверить посты, проведать Бурана, да и воины скоро начнут собираться во внутреннем дворике замка, чтобы помериться силой и набраться опыта битв в дружеских схватках. Среди них будет много тех, с кем никогда не доводилось сражаться... и тех, кто накануне заслужил хорошую взбучку. 

Вчера мне не понравились взгляды многих. Не только матрон и почтенных отцов, жаждущих подсунуть одну из дочерей под моего Ани. Незаконнорожденный наследник всё равно останется сыном короля, так что для жаждущих славы родов есть смысл в охоте на пока ещё принца. Но если б только они крутились вокруг...

В насмешках воинов я чувствую зависть. В выражении их глаз — желание украсть у меня ценный приз.

Ани так открыт и простодушен, что по нему видно всё. И кто он для меня, и как хорош и податлив в постели. Чистый соблазн, имеющий право выбрать любого, помимо мужа. Наделённый властью, талантами и красотой. И я понимаю тех, кто заглядывается на него. Если бы Ани был связан с другим, я бы и сам не посмотрел на освящённый богами союз — попытал бы счастья. Больше — добился бы своего, несмотря ни на какие преграды.

Я закрываю глаза, выдыхая сквозь зубы. Ани — мой, и доказать это любителям зариться на чужое сейчас самое время.

А ноги упорно не идут, не могу сделать и шага. Если бы Ани уже проснулся, как это обычно бывает, то я заставил бы себя уйти, чтобы не показать ему свою слабость. Но он крепко спит, и я медлю уже целую вечность. 

Как оторвать взгляд от растрёпанных рыжих волос и совершенной безмятежности в чертах лица? После такой ночи только дурак ушёл бы, оставив мужа одного на остывающих простынях. 

Воспоминания возвращаются обжигающей тело волной истомы. 

Ани, выгибающийся подо мной, поднимающий нас обоих в безумии страсти. С открытым в крике ртом, с чёрными, как сама ночь, глазами, с руками, оставляющими синяки на моих запястьях и царапины на спине и груди. Напряжённый и натянутый, как струна, тонкий и гибкий, как лоза, расслабленный и тёплый, как парное молоко с мёдом...

В паху тяжелеет. Велик соблазн вернуться в кровать, прижать Ани к груди, поймать его первый этим утром взгляд, сорвать поцелуй, ещё раз утвердить своё право... Боль в закушенной губе и сжатых кулаках отрезвляет.

Я делаю шаг назад. Нельзя. И так верчусь вокруг него, словно белка. И ненасытен, будто хорёк. И привязчив, как пёс. 

Дурак, дурак...

В душе поднимается что-то тёмное, злое. Я хочу остаться здесь, рядом с ним, никуда не пустить, никому не отдать, связать собой, своим телом, страстью, лелеять его, не спускать и взгляда... И знаю, что только сумасшедший ревнивец чувствует так. 

Если Ани захочет уйти — он уйдёт. Как ни связывай, как ни души любовью. 

Когда я ухожу по пустому гулкому коридору, возле дверей остаётся стража — охранять сон моего Ани и мой покой. Ревнивое чёрное нечто продолжает ворочаться в сердце, не давая вздохнуть полной грудью.

Я обхожу весь замок, от южных подвалов до верхней площадки северной башни. Здесь и встречаю рассвет. Розовые всполохи раскрашивают небо на востоке, цвет — точь-в-точь как губы Ани. 

Поднявшийся ветер бьёт в лицо, холодит кожу, добирается до сердца — и словно выдувает из него страх и дурь. Хорошо. Я дышу всё глубже. Я готов к битве.

Замок просыпается. По дороге встречаются спешащие по делам взъерошенные служанки, по чёрной лестнице мальчишка-подмастерье так несётся на кухню, что едва не врезается в меня. 

— Простите, господин Эрс, — слышу я, глядя вслед серой рубахе и сверкающим пяткам.

Слабость ушла, как и не бывало. Мурашки маршируют по коже, тело наполняет желание доказать свою силу и быстроту. В королевстве мало воинов лучше меня. Несколько из них сейчас в замке, но вряд ли придётся сразиться с ними. А даже если — я приму бой.

Конюшни встречают острым духом, уютным теплом и радостным ржанием. Буран тычется в ладонь, радуется мне больше, чем яблоку.

— Застоялся, приятель? — Я чешу его за ухом, будто пса — он так любит. Переступает копытами, подставляет под ладонь лоснящийся бок.

За ним хорошо смотрят. Овса и пшеницы — без счёта. Вода свежая. Чистота. В королевских конюшнях много кобыл — такому молодцу, как Буран, не должно скучать. Здесь удобно, тепло. Красивая упряжь.

Буран тихо ржёт и косит влажным глазом. Чтобы объясниться, слова ему не нужны. Он хочет на волю — мчаться по полю во весь опор, взрывать землю копытами, лететь, опережая ветер, дразнить его своим густым хвостом. 

И я хочу. Тоже.

Он уговаривает — ластится ко мне, упрямо тычется в ладонь. Как щенок. Не поверишь, что это — тот самый конь, которого боятся конюшие.

Рука сама тянется к упряжи. Буран всхрапывает радостно...

— Доброе утро, господин.

Негромкий низкий голос доносится из-за спины. Незнакомец прячется в дальнем углу, неверный свет, пробивающийся в открытые двери, позволяет разглядеть лишь высокий рост и мощь тела. 

— Кто здесь? Назови себя. — Я кладу руку на ножны с коротким мечом.

— Моё имя тебе ничего не скажет, господин.

Я требую ответить, незнакомец негромко смеётся. Странно, что лошади к его присутствию так равнодушны — даже ухом не ведут в сторону чужака.

Насмеявшись, он говорит:

— У меня его нет. Я так давно отдал имя взамен на свободу от всех земных долгов и обязательств, что успел его позабыть. 

— Выйди на свет.

— Я всегда на свету, но если ты, господин, приказываешь, да таким грозным тоном...

Он послушно идёт ко мне по проходу меж стойл, и чернобородое лицо наконец появляется в рассеянном свете, проникающим в дверь со двора.

Теперь моя очередь опустить голову. Непонятно одно: с чего это храмовнику называть меня господином? Для них носящие имена не в большом почёте.

— Что нужно от меня стоящему у алтаря?

— Я прибыл, чтобы позвать тебя на великую службу, — говорит он напрямик, и всё становится на свои места.

Зов братьев-храмовников — величайшая честь, мечта многих, если не всех. Только достойнейшие из достойных хранят алтари и сокровищницы при них. Стоит только позвать, как любой бросит кров и семью, чтобы верой и правдой служить общей семье-прародительнице. Вот только зовут далеко не любого.

— Ты ничего не путаешь? Я — всего лишь Эрс из Конвальда. Не Магнус по прозвищу Молот, не Агриппа из Залесья, не легендарный Сик, убивший за раз два десятка волигров.

Улыбка прячется в его окладистой бороде. 

— Нет, я не путаю, а ты — слишком скромен. Что, конечно, никак не недостаток.

Никогда не думал, что буду сожалеть о своих победах и принижать их в разговоре. Отказаться — навлечь на себя гнев богов, куда проще вообще не получать подобного предложения. И я борюсь, как могу: пытаюсь спорить, взываю к его разуму, говоря, что по сравнению с великими — не больше чем прыщавый юнец. 

Он смеётся и безжалостно наступает.

— Я был мальчишкой тогда, — говорю, когда он припирает меня к стенке всем известными конвальдскими событиями, — что о том вспоминать? В бою я не был бесстрашен, боялся, как все. Аж поджилки тряслись.

Чернобородого мои слова не впечатляют. Его глаза смеются, зубы сверкают. Он качает головой и кладёт руку мне на плечо, чтобы сделать предложение, от которого не отказываются:

— Эрс из Конвальда, мы хотим забрать имя твоё и назвать тебя братом.


	7. Chapter 7

Я отвечаю, не задумавшись ни на мгновение:

— Нет.

Есть то, что важнее занятия, приносящего всяческое уважение и почёт. Если раньше мне казалось иначе: что ж, значит, всего лишь казалось. Между Ани и множеством всего я выберу Ани — всё просто и без сомнений.

Быть храмовником означает оставить семью. Нельзя служить богам наполовину, что, несомненно, больше чем справедливо. Если бы храм остро нуждался в воинах, если бы я и правда был единственным выбором, то «нет» не прозвучало бы... наверное. Но сейчас мир, бойцов, опытней и лучше меня — немало, так зачем выбирать того, кто недостоин? Того, кто занят, наконец? Магнус, как известно, до сих пор холост. А у Сика единственный сын погиб прошлой зимой на охоте — за что волигры с тех пор платят большой кровью. И пусть об этом не говорят, но все знают: братья предпочитают звать к себе тех, у кого мало связей в мирской жизни, кто ищет дело себе по душе, чтобы забыть о потерях.

Мне же не о чем забывать, наоборот, даже сейчас, глядя в ошеломлённое лицо бородача, я помню об Ани — и сердцем, и душой, и жаждущим телом.

Гнев богов мне не страшен — не так уж важны им наши дела. А вот навлечь на королевскую семью осуждение подданных я не вправе.

Придётся осторожней подбирать слова, хорошо подумав о каждом. Да, сейчас бы помощь Ани мне ох как пригодилась. Но я и так справлюсь.

— Честь слишком велика для меня.

Густые брови сходятся у переносицы, глаза в полутьме будто светятся жёлтым. Храмовник зол и опасен, выглядит готовым в любой миг попытаться переломить мне хребет, отвечая на оскорбление братству.

— Не знаю, что подтолкнуло братьев пригласить меня в свой круг...

Я останавливаюсь, вопросительно смотрю на него, но он молчит, якобы не понимая намёка. Ладно. В эту игру можно играть за двоих.

— Вероятно, кто-то был слишком добр ко мне и красочно расписал подвиги, которых нет. Наверняка, то был льстец, искренняя любовь не преувеличивает. 

Молчание.

— И этот льстец оказал нам всем дурную услугу. Твой путь сюда был напрасен. Меня же загнали в угол: или признавайся, что не так уж хорош, или принимай на себя ношу не по силам. Разве я, Эрс из Конвальда, могу стать рядом с теми, кто когда-то носил имена Ларса-охотника, Эну из Красной долины или Якоба-дуболома? Разве я равен легендам?

Что-то меняется в лице бородача. Ощущение опасности притупляется.

— Когда мы отдаём свои имена, то забываем о былых подвигах и становимся равными, — в его голосе звучит мягкость, будто он говорит с несмышлёнышем-карапузом. 

— Но мне не сравниться с тем же Эну по силам, ни с Ларсом, ни с Якобом...

На имени Якоба глаза бородача вновь сверкают, и я вдруг понимаю, что чудом попал пальцем не в небо, что мне повезло. Только б всё не испортить! 

Складывая пальцы в знак отвержения завистливых духов, я говорю:

— Братство — не обычная семья, где есть место для старших и младших, тут все должны стоять плечом к плечу и быть равны по талантам и силам. В ряду равных нет места для случайного человека...

Он внимательно слушает, и я продолжаю как можно искренней, желая, чтобы он читал в моём сердце:

— Я не хочу стать слабым звеном. Лучше я смирю свою гордость и объясню честно, что недостоин. Потому — нет. Я всё сказал.

— Вот потому, Эрс из Конвальда, мы и хотим принять тебя в свои ряды. Нам нужны те, кто способен смирить свою гордость ради большей цели, кто не молится славе и уважению толпы. В этом смирении — больший талант, чем в умении вырывать молодые дубы голыми руками.

Да, я угадал — это Якоб-мельник, чьей силе изумлялось всё королевство. На ярмарках он никогда не отказывался показать своё поразительное искусство, но только вырывая с корнями деревья или поднимая горы мешков с мукой — а не ломая дураков, желающих задирать силача. Он ушёл служить в храм, после того как их деревня сгорела дотла в год суховеев. Лесной огонь выжег всё, а кто спасся — едва не стал лёгкой закуской для изгнанных с привычных мест, ошалелых от дыма волигров. Бросившиеся на подмогу к Якобу выжили: сломав последнюю рогатину в бою, говорят, он душил красношкурых даже руками.

Глядя на ручищи бородача, я верю, что это — не сказки.

И, боги, как же я хочу стоять плечом к плечу с этим человеком. Не бродить тенью по королевскому замку, без особой пользы проверяя стражу и тренируя её же, а заниматься по-настоящему важным делом. И в то же время... нет, нет, я не могу. Есть тот, кто много дороже моему сердцу.

— Я недостоин, — повторяю упрямо и склоняю голову. — Я не стану тем камнем, на котором сломается стена из лучших, защищающих самое ценное в королевстве.

Он хватает меня за подбородок, заставляет поднять голову. Мы несколько мгновений смотрим друг другу в глаза, и только тогда он отпускает меня.

— Эрс из Конвальда, не терпевший ни одного поражения. Несмотря на твою молодость, мы считаем, что ты сможешь выдержать наш путь и стать нам хорошим подспорьем, не худшим других, а равным. И я повторяю своё предложение: мы хотим забрать имя твоё и назвать тебя братом. Идёшь ли ты с нами?

— Мне надо подумать. 

О боги, как я мог выпалить эти слова? Где моё чёткое и внятное «нет, никогда»?

Якоб, лишившийся имени, помедлив, кивает. 

— Достойный ответ. Но много времени на раздумья я тебе не дам. Дела ждут меня в главном храме, долго прохлаждаться среди разодетых придворных и задиристых хвастунов мне не по нраву.

Вместо того чтобы сказать, что я уже подумал и ответ один — нет, спрашиваю:

— Сколько времени ты мне дашь?

— На третий день встретимся здесь же, — с этими словами он отступает во тьму, которая уже не черна: лето, светает быстро.

Только тогда я осознаю, что снаружи слышны шаги и говор воинов, что лошади переступают копытами и негромко хрустят овсом в своих стойлах, что где-то жалобно повизгивает собака, а в правой руке у меня так и зажата уздечка.

Буран укоризненно смотрит, как она отправляется назад на гвоздь. Несомненно, я бы предпочёл состоявшемуся разговору хоть недолго прокатиться верхом, но судьба решила за нас.

И что со всем этим теперь делать? Я не могу сказать «да». Не хочу, так будет верней. Но и «нет» — не хочу. Мне оказали великую честь — по какой причине, кто знает? — и чем больше я думаю о братстве, тем привлекательней кажется мне этот путь. Замок с вязким однообразием дней и бессмысленностью занятий останется позади, я вновь буду нужен, займу своё место в жизни...

Ой ли? А если меня им навязали? Если на самом деле их решение продиктовано чьим-то желанием освободить Ани от брака? И кто постарался, кстати?..

Не верю, что это — случайность. Не бывает такого.

Даже если храмовник говорил, не кривя сердцем, — без Ани, что это будет за жизнь? Пусть никто не требует от храмовников целибата, но... Оставить Ани? Позволить ему быть с другим или, скорее, другой? Забыть о нас? Лишиться счастья держать его у сердца и служить ему во всём опорой?..

— Господин Эрс, мы непременно всё уберём прямо сейчас.

Я поворачиваю голову: рядом мнётся конюший. 

— Что?

— Прошу прощения за грязь. Мы всё уберём, господин.

Только и остаётся, что пожать плечами: сколько я уже стою здесь, глядя в стену?

В голове — так же пыльно. Нужно к людям, на свет. Надеюсь, полузадушенные и взъерошенные, как запутавшиеся в сетях воробьи, мысли поможет распутать хорошая драка.


	8. Chapter 8

Нет ничего лучше битвы. 

Помню, первый раз услышав от меня эти слова, Ани резко замолк и отвёл взгляд. Зря обиделся: когда мы сплетаемся на простынях, это тоже битва, важнее многих, и каждый поцелуй, ласка, толчок вглубь желанного тела ведёт обоих к победе. Объясняться пришлось долго: я путался в словах, ловил обиду и возмущение в выразительных чертах его лица, а затем плюнул на всё и, завалив на постель, просто и без особых затей доказал своё мнение делом. Разделив триумф на двоих, Ани смеялся, что я — изменщик и извращенец, раз занимаюсь такими делами при всех, да так и норовлю, без особых прелюдий, уложить на каменный пол каждого встречного.

Сейчас его слова оправдываются во всей красе — битва доставляет мне удовольствие столь острое, что почти не чувствуешь грани, выбиваешь ли ты из очередного болвана дурь или имеешь его у всех на глазах. Тело буквально поёт от того, скольких отправил на землю кулак, сколько ухмылок стёрто с лиц вместе с кровью, хлынувшей из лезущих не в своё дело носов, сколько бессильных ругательств смешалось со стонами и криками боли.

Никогда я не терял чувство долга и меры, выходя в круг воинов и показывая им искусство боя. Но сегодня, когда рядом отнюдь не новички, зашибить которых иногда просто боишься, есть на ком отвести душу. В голове становится пусто и гулко, а на сердце — по-настоящему хорошо.

Они встретили мой выход свистом, одарили издевательскими комплиментами красоте, пользуясь тем, что ни короля, ни принца, ни глав родов поблизости нет, устроили соревнование из якобы шуточных оскорблений. 

Неприятно быть мишенью для насмешек, в которую каждый хочет выпустить отравленную стрелу. Диво, что желающих швыряться презрительными словами и взглядами оказалось столько. Словно подговорил кто... Ладно, неважно, пусть каждый сам ответит за свои слова и ужимки. 

Я слушал их молча, запоминая лица, и мысленно выстраивал в очередь. Только храмовник стоял вдали ото всех, подпирая стену, и улыбался, смущая прямым взглядом и самим своим присутствием больше всего, что мне довелось выслушать. А ещё я мельком видел Рену в толпе. Брат встретился со мной взглядом и опустил голову — будто стыдился, а затем просто сбежал. И что-то с хрустким щелчком сломалось во мне. И я гаркнул:

— Никакого оружия. До мордой в камнях. Кто первый? К бою!

И сейчас, толкая наземь десятого, если я не сбился со счёта, противника, моё тело поёт, а на душе — так светло, так легко. 

— Пощади! — слышится хрип. Я отстраняюсь, выпуская с хрустом завёрнутую за спину руку. Кряжистый сильный воин барахтается на камнях, будто пришибленная лягушка, и я отвожу взгляд. Свой позор они все заслужили. Все и каждый.

Одно плохо: ряды желающих сразиться редеют. Зато зрителей становится больше, крики поддержки — искренней и живей. На галерее собралась прислуга, конюшие и стражники побросали свои дела — каждому будет втык, и не посмотрю, за кого так страстно болели. 

— Следующий! — кричу я, оглядываясь кругом и почти пританцовывая от желания сойтись в новой схватке. 

Пот течёт по груди и спине, ветер ласкает разгорячённую кожу. Его лёгкие касания — как поцелуи, ворчание проигравших — как вздохи и стоны в темноте спальни, пыхтение, шум ударов и звон оплеух — как неистовство страсти. Тело ноет от острого желания продолжать... Да, Ани прав, я — извращенец.

— Ну! Я жду!

...а ещё — невероятный везунчик: расталкивая других, вперёд выходит знакомый, пусть и с трудом узнаваемый верзила. Аластор, ну и упрямый болван! Ведь вчера уже получил, а сегодня пришёл за добавкой.

Вид распухшего носа и фиолетовых синяков под обоими глазами радует несказанно. Нет, ну как повезло-то, а? Великие боги, славен промысел ваш! 

Он стягивает с себя рубаху, обнажаясь по пояс. М-да, Лия — прекрасная жена, каких трудов, видно, стоит прокормить такой знатный торс. От каждого движения мощные мускулы перекатываются под кожей, и по рядам зрителей проходит волна оживления. 

Да, на вид Аластор очень хорош. Сейчас — даже лучше, чем годы назад, когда мы впервые сошлись в схватке. Вот только с его неповоротливостью и глупостью не стоит надеяться на силу мышц и рост серошкурого медведя. С другой стороны, именно его глупость сталкивает нас раз за разом.

Аластор поднимает руки и, потрясая сжатыми кулаками, да ещё и рыкая, как волигр, поворачивается кругом, демонстрируя себя всем желающим полюбоваться на такого отменного болвана. 

Лия убьёт меня, но я ни за что не откажусь от наслаждения снова надрать этот толстый зад. 

— Видали, а? — орёт он. — Йо-ху! Сейчас высокомерный засранец будет жрать пыль и вылизывать сапоги! 

У него глаза узкие и маленькие, как у кабана, сверкают зло. Рот кривится. Щека дёргается.

Ничему, совершенно нечему его жизнь не учит.

— Ну держись, девочка. Сейчас получишь по своей сладкой блондинистой попке.

И это он говорит мне. Мне! Стоя в окружении лучших воинов королевства и челяди. Во весь голос. И щерится сквозь зубы... кстати, моими же стараниями — редкие. А скоро их станет ещё меньше.

— К бою!

Я налетаю на него, бью. Мышцы на животе — будто каменные, отлично защищают, он почти не морщится. Ответный удар хоть и проходит мимо, но ухо обжигает болью, и я отступаю. Лёгкий танец вокруг него — удар. И ещё один. Он кривится, ругается... не слышу ничего, в голове шумит, да и что слушать — ничего умного он не скажет. 

Он проводит обманный приём — о как! Кое-чему он таки научился, но не слишком многому — я ухожу от удара, царапина на плече не считается.

Три удара по почкам и ниже. Аластор хрипит. Ближний бой. Расходимся. В боку болит. Нет, нет, я ведь не спотыкаюсь?

Толпа орёт: придворные, прислуга, гости замка, все как обезумели, сойдясь в едином порыве. В чреде лиц я вижу... Эх, нет, показалось. А я так хотел бы, чтобы Ани сейчас смотрел на меня, болел за победу. Мне не хватает его волнения, страстной веры и восхищения в глазах.

Трясу головой, уходя от очередного удара, предыдущие — как назло — попали в цель. Ничего, ничего, Аластору тоже досталось: кровь из второй раз разбитого носа течёт даже по груди, глаза — бешеные, ноги подкашиваются и заметно дрожат. Он едва ковыляет, шатаясь, как разбуженный в зимнюю стужу медведь. 

Он медведь и есть, почти настоящий. Высокий и мощный, каждый кулак — словно молот кузнеца, готов сминать и плющить.

Хватит, достало, пора с этим кончать.

Собираюсь, вдыхаю всей грудью, пусть под не раз трещащими рёбрами отвратительно хлюпает, жжёт. По привычке взгляд скользит вверх, к галерее, где Ани любит стоять, наблюдая за моими боями. Знаю, что его там не будет, что он на совете... Увы, да, сейчас там только какие-то незнакомцы, машущие руками и орущие. Среди них — чернобородый храмовник. Он тоже что-то кричит, но слов не разобрать. 

Я вдруг думаю, что «Эрс из Конвальда, не терпевший ни одного поражения», как полный дурак, показал купцу товар во всей красе. Что будь я хоть немного умнее, то не постеснялся бы делом доказать, что звать меня в храм — не лучшая мысль. Слова — это ветер, дела же никто не отпихнёт вот так сходу. Только хочу ли я притворяться бессильным, хочу ли я позориться перед таким человеком, как Якоб?..

Сколько я смотрел туда — один удар сердца? Два? Не знаю — может, и больше. В любом случае, отвлёкся я зря.

Тяжеленный, как увесистый камень, кулак со всей дури бьёт по макушке, скользит по уху, толкает в плечо. Камни летят мне в лицо, а я — к ним. Так непривычно и странно... 

На губах — неприятно солоно и липко, земля будто тянет к себе. Грязно и стыдно лежать так, сломанной куклой. Но голову не поднять — в неё будто кузнец вылил целый ковш железа. Тогда я пытаюсь оторвать зад от земли, но ноги лишь бестолково скользят по камням, в ушах — хриплый звук дыхания, чьи-то отдалённые крики и шум, будто лес гнётся к земле на сильнейшем ветру. 

Живот обжигает болью. И ещё раз, ещё — значительно ниже. На последнем ударе я сдаюсь — и отчаянно вою. Пах горит будто огнём. 

Глаза закатываются, рот не закрывается, тело пытается защититься перед ударом. Ну же, заткнись ради всех богов, Эрс! Просто заткнись. Ради Ани!

Слава богам, что он на совете родов, что не видит этот позор!

— Эрс, боги, Эрс...

Ну откуда здесь он, проклятущие боги?!

— Эрс... — ко мне прикасаются его нежные руки и соскальзывают с извивающегося тела, которое сейчас так сложно унять. 

Я затыкаю себя собственным кулаком, грызу костяшки зубами. Боль не становится меньше, наоборот, накатывает волна за волной и лишает дыхания.

Аластор — уже покойник. Я разорву его голыми руками. Боги, да уймите же боль, дайте силы мне встать!


	9. Chapter 9

Боль почти невыносима, но позор ранит сильнее. То, что я проиграл. То, кому я проиграл. Главное — чьи глаза увидели мою слабость. 

Ани, Ани... Какие проклятые боги привели тебя сюда в этот миг? 

Он обнимает меня за плечи, лихорадочно гладит по спине и бокам, пытается сражаться с руками, судорожно прикрывающими живот и пах. Он умоляет позволить к себе прикоснуться, он лечит — и с каждым мгновением мне становится немного, но легче... Вот только я отдал бы всё, вернул бы сторицей по каплям уходящую боль, лишь бы он не был сейчас рядом со мной, только б не видел меня в пыли, сломленным, потерявшим лицо. И моих слов, которые вместо стонов первыми срываются с губ — их бы ему тоже не слышать:

— Не надо... Ани... нет. Не надо тебе быть здесь. Это... видеть.

У него светлеют глаза, зрачки превращаются в точки, лицо будто каменеет.

— Ты предпочтёшь, чтобы чужак осматривал твои раны? Не хочешь принять мою помощь?

Он всё понимает не так, но спорить с ним нет сил. Не сейчас, потом я ему всё объясню.

Ани отворачивает голову, его подбородок дрожит, но целителя он зовёт голосом строгим и властным. Его ладонь остаётся прижатой к моему животу, и магия течёт от неё светлым искристым потоком. 

— Сейчас Сильвен придёт, поможет тебе, а пока потерпи мои прикосновения.

— Ани, ты не так... — горло сдавливает, досказать у меня не выходит — я грызу руку, лишь бы не орать. Магия Ани, видно, затронула что-то внутри — больно точно так же, как когда сапог Аластора с размаху ударил в пах во второй раз. Ублюдок. Ох какой же он ублюдок!

Кто-то загораживает слепящее глаза солнце.

— Вам нужна помощь, господин?

Чужак не уходит, подбирается ближе — и его рука опускается на плечо Ани, а я широко распахиваю глаза... Но это всего лишь Якоб-храмовник. Всего лишь... Всего?

Теперь они вместе смотрят на меня — великий Якоб и Ани — и это невыносимо. 

— Да, — у Ани голос глухой, — побудьте с ним, прошу вас. Это недолго. Я сейчас вернусь.

Он гладит меня по волосам.

— Я должен идти, Эрс. Меня ждут на совете. Я постараюсь недолго, а пока целитель Сильвен поможет тебе — раз ты его выбрал.

Он уходит, я не успеваю ничего объяснить. Только смотрю вслед и вижу, как у Ани опускаются плечи и походка становится, как у старика... Я — болван каких мало!

Молодой целитель хлопочет вокруг, но его составы — как мёртвому припарка, не помогают. Или почти не помогают: я уже могу говорить и не каждый миг судорога сводит тело. 

Храмовник склоняется надо мной.

— Ну что, попробуешь встать?

У него выражение лица, будто он видит перед собой полудохлого пса — бестолкового, поранившегося по своей вине, но и такого глупыша ему по-настоящему жаль.

— Вот я уже и не непобедимый... — Странное дело: рана свежа, но мне доставляет какое-то извращённое удовольствие напоминать, какого я сыграл дурака. Словно то, что я — неудачник, и все вокруг с этим согласятся, сделает мой проигрыш менее жалким. Мол, с таким дураком иначе и быть не могло.

И вот эта внезапно прорвавшаяся слабость — уже не тела, а духа — дико бесит меня. Стыдно так, что пот выступает даже в подмышках.

Храмовник смотрит на меня странным взглядом и, вздохнув, качает головой. Я тоже выпускаю воздух сквозь зубы. Вот и поговорили. Вот и ладно.

Встать с камней стоит мне... того, что стоит. Умирать буду, не забуду. Странно одно: мои неуклюжие попытки держать себя подобно человеку, а не побитой шавке не собрали любопытствующих зрителей. Во дворике замка и даже на галерее никого нет — будто буря прошла и на ещё недавно щеголявшем багрянцем и алым дереве ни одного листа не осталось. Всё голо и серо, как в преддверии зимы.

Путь даже не к кровати, а к ступеням, ведущим наверх, занимает невыносимо долгое время. Но я его прохожу. А потом думаю, что не стоило, что лучше было дойти до конюшни и, забравшись в стойло к Бурану, дать ноющему телу отдохнуть. Ступеньки — это пытка. Я не могу как следует поднять ногу. Вернее, могу, но боль в паху так велика, что сдержать стон не получается.

Когда храмовник несёт меня на руках в нашу с Ани постель, я думаю, что сгорю дотла, ощущая его ладони на своём теле.

Он безмолвно садится рядом. Открывает рот только раз — подгоняет меня принять принесённые целителем отвары и горькие зелья.

Взгляд храмовника столь же бесцеремонен, как и прикосновения целителя, стягивающего с меня последнюю одежду. Они вместе склоняются надо мной. 

— Всё отекло. Но ничего страшного, должно пройти без последствий.

Я считаю удары сердца в ожидании Ани. Время тянется невыносимо. Мне есть, о чём подумать, но думать об этом я не хочу. Лучше разглядывать пыль, танцующую в солнечных лучах, прослеживать, как удлиняются тени. И не думать. Тем более что я — не один, и не могу повыть, как хочется, в голос, а тело не позволяет вскочить и крушить здесь всё, пока злость хоть немного остынет.

Ночной горшок целитель выхватывает у меня со страстью голодного, крадущего еду с прилавка зазевавшегося торговца. Мне всё равно — отмучившись, в тот миг я уже ничего не хочу. Тело гудит, будто разбуженный улей, боль прокатывается волнами.

— У господина кровь, — говорит целитель храмовнику. Тот кивает с важным видом и остаётся сидеть у кровати.

Я пью новые отвары, терплю очередное наложение компрессов, а Ани всё нет. 

Мне кажется, что я не видел его уже целую вечность. Первое, что я планирую сделать — извиниться. Надо было думать головой, что говорить. Да, он не так понял, но я — не так сказал. А если бы он отказался от моей помощи? Что бы тогда подумал и почувствовал я?

Вынужденное безделье плюс ноющая боль сводят с ума. Мне кажется, я никогда столько не думал на самые разные — и неприятные — темы. От навязших мыслей тошнит, мутит... Да я сейчас на стенку полезу! Нет, не смогу, но уже хочу.

А Ани так... годы: «поди», «принеси», «подай», «нет, я сам не могу, здоровье не позволяет». 

Его сила духа невероятна. Я им горжусь.

Ха! Лучше думать об Ани, чем о похоронах Аластора и том, что станет с тем, что сейчас походит на хорошо отбитый кусок мяса... с кровью. 

Душно. Тихо. И проклятое тело не позволяет пошевелиться.

С приходом Ани что-то меняется в самом воздухе. Он — будто прохлада и дождь, и я сразу дышу легче и глубже.

— Спасибо вам... — он мнётся, не зная, как назвать того, у кого нет имени.

Храмовник мягко хлопает широченной ладонью по плечу Ани и уходит. Тот смотрит ему вслед, потом на меня, на целителя, вновь на закрывшуюся дверь, и вдруг бросается вдогонку. 

Возвращается он довольно быстро, выслушивает и отпускает целителя и тут же забирается ко мне под бок. Всё так же молча он обнимает меня и утыкается носом в шею. Его дыхание частое, влажное. 

Мне хорошо, хотя я и знаю, что ему — плохо. Мне хорошо только от того, что я дышу одним с ним воздухом, и летний дождь будто шумит у меня в голове.

Ани сопит довольно громко, потом вдруг всхлипывает.

— Ну что ты?

Он не отвечает.

Я глажу его ладонь, мы переплетаем пальцы, он до боли сжимает мою руку. 

Стыд и жар прокатываются по телу волнами, а ещё я чувствую его магию — холодную и искристую, как первый снег, мощную, как накрывающая лавина. Она течёт от Ани потоком, затапливает меня всего. С каждым вздохом телу дышать становится легче. На душе же...

Я забываю об Аласторе, который теперь всю жизнь (не самую долгую жизнь) будет бахвалиться о своей победе. И о воинах, видевших мой позор, и авторитете среди стражников, который наверняка покачнётся. Больше я не помню о боли.

Теперь только Ани — я и боюсь его слов, и жду их, затаив дыхание.

— Поехали в Конвальд, — говорит он негромко, и слова, услышать которые я так давно мечтал, прогоняют уютный покой нашей спальни. Что-то не так.

Ани прячет глаза, его сердце колотится, будто сейчас мы не лежим тихо, а сошлись в самой страстной из схваток. 

— Что случилось?

Он мнётся. И я повторяю:

— Говори, как есть. Любые вести... За такое короткое время разве могло случиться что-то хуже того, что уже есть? 

У него щека дёргается, и можно уже не гадать. Заведомо ясно: дело — дрянь. 

То и дело запинаясь, он рассказывает мне всё. 

С сегодняшнего дня Магнус по прозвищу Молот возглавляет соединённые войска королевства. Прекрасная новость для всех... кроме меня. 

— Магнус — великий и, несомненно, достоин, но не мой муж, не моя половина. Я спорил. Дед потребовал, чтобы я привёл тебя на совет, раз уж осмелился надоедать ему похвалами мужу-мальчишке... 

Своими собственными руками я уничтожил сегодня всё. Я и Аластор. Ненависть душит меня.

«Он три года преданным хвостом бегал за Лией, не имея права просить её руки второй раз, пока его позор не был забыт. Твой тоже забудется... когда-то. Всё справедливо», — внутренний голос похож на ворчание Андра, любящего искать знаки судьбы во всём и всегда предупреждающего не дразнить богов без крайней нужды.

— Эрс, твоё лицо. Не будь таким... — у Ани не находится слов, и он прижимается ко мне губами, целует в щёки и лоб, смешно клюёт в кончик носа. — Поехали в Конвальд. Поехали прямо сейчас, ты ведь так хотел...

Я хотел. И сейчас хочу, но не псом, который, поджав хвост, убирается с пути победителя. 

У богов такие странные шутки.


	10. Chapter 10

Мне хочется думать, что я не сбежал. Что долгожданное путешествие в Конвальд — наш с Ани выбор. Я жажду радоваться, как предвкушал когда-то — ведь наконец-то свершилось. 

Над головой — кроны деревьев и высокое синее небо, а не тьма камней, которая любого пригнёт к земле своей мощью. Воздух свеж и пахнет травами, а не железом и пылью. Буран весело перебирает копытами по мягкой лесной дороге — а не цокает по скользкой брусчатке. И главное: обок гарцует на сером в яблоках жеребце мой Ани — теперь мы не разлучаемся и на мгновение. Набравшись опыта за четыре полных дня нашего путешествия, он уже не задерживает отряд и почти не морщится от боли из-за непривычных нагрузок. От его страха не справиться с тяготами путешествия в седле не осталось и следа.

О замке пора бы уже позабыть. Он давно позади, и даже если забраться на верхушку самой высокой ели, не увидишь ни его высокие шпили, ни развевающиеся на ветру флаги. Толща леса скрывает нас от любопытных глаз и шепотков за спиной, негодующей родни Ани и откровенной радости Молота. 

Не знаю, что пережить было больней — долгий и бурный спор с разгневанным и разочарованным Силсом или краткий миг, когда по лицу нового военачальника я понял: уговоров не будет, не нужен я Молоту ни больной, ни здоровый, ни как муж будущего короля, ни как простой воин среди других в охране королевского замка.

Мне б хотелось ошибиться, но помню, будто происходило сейчас, как после дня разочарований, когда едва рассвело, я не смог дальше лежать, гадая о своей участи и терзаясь ноющей — и такой обидной — болью. Мне удалось встать, не потревожив сна Ани, боль же свернулась внизу живота змеей — пусть ядовитой, но тихой — и стало ясно, что сил скрыть слабость хватит. Так что я оделся и пошёл туда, куда подсказал мне первый же из встреченных на пути стражников. 

Молот не спал и даже был не один: до меня в гости успел забежать Патрициус. Мне не понравилось ни присутствие третьего при нашем разговоре, ни выражение лица Молота, ни взгляд, которым он меня одарил, ни протянутая сначала, а затем резко отнятая с дурацкими извинениями рука. Да, по обычаю младшим мужьям не жмут руку, но в тот миг разве не с воином он разговаривал?

Мы обменялись всего парой слов, и я уверился в его неприязни. Да и стоило ли удивляться? Кто я для него? Самозванец, без спроса взявший на себя обязанность хранить замок? Неудачник, опозоренный на глазах всего королевства? Мне бы хотелось думать именно так. Уж лучше, чем принять на веру его неловкие похвалы красоте «младшего супруга Его Королевского Высочества Анисета». Будто, кроме высокой чести быть мужем, иной чести и звания я недостоин... 

Никогда мне не было так тошно, как в тот миг, когда я перехватил взгляд Патрициуса, полный сопереживания и понимания. Зануда-писец мне сочувствовал! Вот до чего по избранному в недобрый час пути я докатился.

Потому и выкатился от Молота без сожалений, а когда проснувшийся Ани повторил своё щедрое предложение, я сказал «да». Знал, что Силс нас осудит, знал, что сбегать сейчас — это вести себя, будто поджавший хвост пёс, знал, что должен остаться, что нужно бороться, искать здесь свой путь... но не мог. Я признал свою слабость в тот миг, когда ковылял от комнат Молота к нашим и понимал, что ни за что не останусь, что уйду, даже если Ани захочет взять своё слово назад.

Он не захотел. И я ему благодарен.

С Силсом всё прошло уже проще. Узнав от Ани, что мы уезжаем, он нашёл меня на верхней площадке Северной башни. Он говорил, что Ани незачем уезжать, что ему нужно готовиться принимать корону, что мой долг быть во всём опорой мужу — ничего нового, в общем, кроме того, что если я уж так жажду — то почему бы мне не уехать самому, навестить родню и развеяться. 

Я смотрел на отца Ани и ждал, когда же он предложит мне исчезнуть насовсем, но тот отвёл взгляд, так и не произнеся слов, что, как видно, крутились на языке.

Вопросов я не задавал. Сказал лишь:

— Ани едет со мной, чтобы учиться у Андроникуса. Ему нужно развить свой дар, пока дела короны не поглотят всё его время.

Удивительное дело: я ведь прав, но при этом даже мне кажется, что прикрываюсь этой — крайне важной — причиной от стыдного признания: всё-таки я убегаю.

Надо бы улыбаться. Скалить зубы и сверкать глазами, шутить — а я не могу. Будто кто-то вытащил изнутри стержень, и осело всё, как квашня ленивой стряпухи. 

Слабость — мерзейшая вещь.

Снаружи, может, не особо и видно — но внутри мерзко дрожит, и перед глазами то и дело встают картины позора. Торжествующий Аластор, ужасающийся Ани, качающий головой Якоб... Кстати, исчезнувший из замка, не попрощавшись, хотя у нас, насколько я помню, была назначена встреча. Но храмовник не пришёл — лишнее подтверждение, что братство забрало своё лестное предложение. Хоть в чём-то мне повезло... Вот только даже освобождение из ловушки не радует.

Ничего. В конце концов, кому какое дело, что я чувствую и о чём думаю, когда делаю то, что должно делать? 

Я бы успокаивал себя этим, но Ани знает, Ани чувствует, у Ани подрагивают губы, когда он смотрит на меня. И ещё никогда он столько не обнимался на людях, не лез под руку, не подставлял губы, когда мы не одни. 

Молчальнику и Галлу я доверяю — они не проговорятся о странном поведении принца. Тем более будут молчать конвальдцы, ходившие в битвы под моим началом и едущие сейчас на постой в родные места. А чужаков в нашем небольшом отряде нет — северяне, среди которых Аластор и Рену, успели обогнать нас не меньше чем на неделю.

И всё же... Сердце сжимается каждый раз, когда Ани закрывает меня щитом из себя, нарочито показывает всем: мол, смотрите, я его выбрал и выбираю сейчас. От его благородства и самоотверженности мне ещё хуже. Ведь я, дурак, подвёл его, а он...

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет мне в губы. — Ну же, Эрс, ну улыбнись. Скажи, как сильно ты меня...

Такой просьбе разве откажешь?

Мы целуемся у всех на глазах. Но у сладости его губ привкус пыли и крови, оставшейся на камнях дворика королевского замка. Мне не нужна нарочитость, не нужно старание, не нужны костыли из поддержки — только его желание, только оно, честное, нужно.

А он отстраняется каждый раз, когда мы остаёмся наедине и я пытаюсь его приласкать. Как только темнеют его глаза, как только стоны срываются с губ, что-то меняется в нём. Как бы жарко я ни целовал его, в конце концов он будто деревенеет, а потом непреклонно выпутывается из объятий. И я чувствую себя отверженным, прокажённым, лишённым права его любить.

На людях он ведёт себя совсем по-другому, но когда дверь лучшей комнаты очередной придорожной таверны закрывается за нами — в его глазах появляется то, что я никогда и ни за что не хотел бы увидеть. Жалость. Сочувствие. Забота, будто к смертельно больному или калеке.

Но кроме сжимающегося сердца и живота, который, кажется, превратился в кусок колкого льда, мне давно ничего не болит.

— Спать? — говорит Ани, опускаясь на край широкой крестьянской кровати и принимаясь стягивать сапоги. Когда я молча сажусь рядом и принимаюсь за то же, он накрывает моё колено рукой. — Помочь?

Я смотрю на него.

— Чего ты... так? — У него испуганный вид и губы дрожат. — Эрс, не смотри так.

Он всё ещё повторяет моё имя, когда я опрокидываю его на кровать и наваливаюсь сверху. Он бьётся подо мной, потом затихает, отдавшись поцелуям, наконец, жалобно стонет мне в рот. И это не стон боли или недовольства. Вот только в самой глубине потемневших глаз я всё ещё вижу беспокойство, которому между нами не место.

— Эрс... Эрс... Что ты... Ах.

Он заигрался в целителя, а я — в больного. Хватит, эту игру пора прекращать.

Стягиваю с него сапоги вместе с носками, штаны — вместе с бельём. Тяну вверх рубаху, обнажая дрожащий живот.

Ани вздрагивает, его тело напряжено. Он то гладит меня по волосам и плечам, то пытается оттолкнуть. У него стоит всё, что может стоять, даже волоски топорщатся на руках и внизу живота, и волны мурашек проходят по бледной коже.

Мне нравится её вкус — непривычно яркий из-за того, что от знаменитых перикельзовских бань мы уехали далеко. Дух захватывает от острого запаха его собственного и лошадиного пота. Мне нравятся его стоны — хриплые, жадные, низкие. Нравится, как он закусывает ребро ладони, чтобы не кричать слишком громко. Его полузадушенные утробные вскрики — как живая вода, исцелили б и мёртвого.

Я же не мёртв. Я живой — и доказываю ему это со всевозможным усердием.

Масло осталось где-то в седельных сумках, идти к трактирщику на кухню далеко, и я заставляю Ани шире развести ноги. Его бьёт крупная дрожь, он выгибается, подчиняясь раскрывающим движениям языка.

— Что ты делаешь, Эрс?.. Эрс...

Его голос, как чистый мёд, опьяняет. Как и его тело. Как и он весь.

Он начинает толкаться бёдрами мне навстречу, вдруг испуганно охает и останавливается, вновь низко стонет.

Мне кажется, что всё моё тело гудит, как до предела натянутый лук, готовый или к проклятым богам порвать тетиву, или пустить стрелу точно в цель.

Плюю на ладонь. В горле пересохло. Кажется, этого будет мало. Нет... Нет, я не хочу, чтобы ему было больно.

Пытаюсь отстраниться — куда там. 

— Давай. — Ани не просит. — Дай мне себя. Сейчас же.

— Масла нет.

Он подносит к лицу свою руку и начинает облизывать. От одного вида его языка, касающегося центра ладони и длинных пальцев, от полуприкрытых глаз и дрожащих ресниц, от разливающегося по скулам тёмного румянца, от резких движений горла, когда он сглатывает... От Ани — такого, какой он есть, — мутится в голове.

А потом он касается моего готового в любой миг излиться члена, гладит его влажно, крепко и жадно. И я трясусь, так что руки, кажется, сейчас подломятся и я упаду на этот впалый дрожащий живот, вздымающуюся рывками плоскую грудь, вожмусь своим лицом в шею, залитую отчаянно-багровым румянцем.

Он сам направляет меня в себя. И когда я толкаю бёдра вперёд — нет, не кричит и не стонет, — он не дышит вообще. Его сжатые зубы обнажены, и голова запрокидывается всё дальше.

А я продолжаю. Втискиваюсь в тугое и гладкое тепло его дрожащего от напряжения тела. Сейчас даже крикни он прекратить... нет, исполнить такое не по плечу обычному человеку. И даже бог, я уверен, не смог бы проявить терпение и милосердие, окажись он сейчас в объятиях Ани. А я бы, окажись он здесь и сейчас, не пощадил бы этого бога.

Ани мой. Он отвечает мне так, что спинка кровати бьёт в стену с каждым толчком. Что валятся расставленные кругом постели свечи, и становится совершенно темно. Что искры вспыхивают во тьме и начинают кружить вокруг нас сияющим снежным потоком. Что я теряю человеческий облик и рычу, как смертельно изголодавшийся, дорвавшийся до кровавой жертвы волигр. А Ани вдруг вскрикивает тонко и звонко и продолжает кричать, содрогаясь и выгибаясь, пока я не накрываю его открытый рот своими губами, заглушая его прекрасную песню. Он обмякает, и я вылизываю его пылающее лицо, покрывшееся испариной и каплями горячего горького семени.

А потом терпеть становится больше нельзя. Нельзя подавить волю того себя, который так жадно, страстно и отчаянно хочет взять и не отпускать, покорить и обладать. И я вбиваюсь в тело Ани, пока белый огонь, разгорающийся внутри при каждом толчке, не заслоняет собой весь мир, сжигая меня дотла и на миг или дольше — кто знает? — ввергая в беспамятство...

— Нет, нет, останься так. Я хочу чувствовать твою тяжесть.

И я остаюсь недвижим, всё ещё в нём. И эхо волн того дикого шторма, который только что крутил нас и мучил, доносится до меня долгое-долгое время.

Ани трётся о моё ухо горячей влажной щекой.

— Знаешь, — говорит он едва слышно, — я так счастлив.

Я отвечаю молча — целую. У его губ вкус слёз, но в нём совершенно нет горечи, только необыкновенная пронзительно-нежная сладость.


	11. Chapter 11

— Сегодня мы ночуем под открытым небом, — говорю я, придерживая Бурана. Застоявшемуся за ночь, ему не терпится поскорее размять длинные ноги, и медленная рысь его возмущает. То и дело он косится или на меня, или на скачущего рядом серого в яблоках Тумана — жеребца Ани.

Туман упорно отстаёт. Негодующее фырканье и полные злобы взгляды оставляют его столь же невозмутимым, как прежде: придорожный валун, и тот беспокойней Аниного жеребца. Остаётся в который раз похвалить себя за прекрасный выбор. А Бурану — приходится вновь его осадить — придётся умерить и ревность, и пыл, и любовь к безудержной скачке.

Норовистый, уставший сдерживать свою прыть, тот вновь злобно фыркает, и серый в яблоках тихо ржёт в ответ — ну точно смеётся. 

— Не забудь мне напомнить, чтобы на ночь мы развели их подальше. — Я вновь едва успеваю удержать жеребца, клацнувшего зубами у самой шеи серого соседа. Жаль, но неповиновение пора пресечь — и Буран получает заслуженный нагоняй.

Теперь обиженный взгляд достаётся и мне. Да уж... А ведь ещё три дня стойл не будет, чтобы хранить шкуры неприятелей друг от друга.

— Так что, постоялых дворов на пути больше нет? — рассеянно спрашивает Ани. Местность по обеим сторонам от дороги интересует его, видно, больше грызущихся жеребцов и моих слов.

Я кладу руку ему на бедро, и он оглядывается со всё ещё зачарованным окружающими красотами видом. Пробившиеся сквозь густые кроны деревьев солнечные лучи скользят по его будто огнём вспыхивающим волосам. Дыхание перехватывает, как и всегда, когда я замечаю его необыкновенную красоту.

Портреты и в малой степени не отражают прелести его лица, как и скупые описания тех, кто его видел. Рыжий, сероглазый, стройный, не урод — вот и всё, что я знал, когда ехал в королевский замок смотреть жениха. Ну и ещё, конечно, что он — калека и что незамужняя засидевшаяся в девках сестра не постыдилась просить взять его в супруги. Ничего хорошего, в общем, тогда о нём я не знал. Но даже если б кто заранее предупредил держать сердце в броне, мне не удалось бы избежать поражения. Для него хватило одного взгляда.

Ани прекрасен в движении, в яркой живости черт, в чувствах, с необыкновенной откровенностью и искренностью отражающихся в выражении лица. Я готов ловить взглядом дыхание, вид раздувающих крыльев его носа, то тяжёлые, то стремительные взмахи ресниц, а иногда не слышу, что он говорит, прикипая вниманием к губам.

Он прекрасен настолько, что кровь закипает даже не от вида, а от одного осознания — он здесь, он рядом. Он мой.

— Следующая таверна будет только перед самым Конвальдом, — едва удаётся вспомнить, о чём шла речь совсем недавно, до того как я посмотрел в его сверкающие глаза, — но не думаю, что мы там заночуем. Оттуда до города меньше одного перехода, так что мы успеем до закрытия ворот, если поспешим.

Ани выглядит несколько неуверенным, и я спешу его поддержать:

— Летом здесь редко встретишь волигров, так что ночью мы разведём костёр, зажарим косулю, будем слушать, как Галлу поёт. Тебе понравится, обещаю.

— Спать на земле?

— На мхах, одеялах и в моих объятиях. Тебе понравится, — повторяю я вновь, и Ани наконец улыбается.

Не так давно с такой же предвкушающей непривычные ощущения улыбкой он заходил в таверну на свой первый вне замка ночлег, и вот сегодня дошла очередь и до более серьёзных тягот дальнего путешествия к северным землям.

— И почему только здесь не селятся люди? И не так далеко от столицы, и посмотри, какие здесь богатства: грибы и ягоды я вижу даже отсюда, — Ани указывает в сторону от петляющей между величественных сосен дороги. — Не понимаю. Ведь здесь так хорошо, будто в сказке.

Он прав, здесь и правда сказочно хорошо. В верхушках высоченных деревьев заливаются птицы. Вдали, наполовину скрытое кустарником, пасётся стадо оленей. И кажется, что лишь мир и покой знакомы здешней земле... Весьма опасное заблуждение.

— Волигры ушли на летнюю охоту севернее, в места, где чаще встречаются лоси, зубры и овцебыки. Но с первыми туманами они вернутся, чтобы провести зиму в большем тепле. Тем глупцам, которые соблазнятся богатствами этой земли и решат строить здесь дома, придётся худо. 

— Так здесь и правда никто не живёт? И не жил раньше?

— Нет. На моей памяти лишь у Ржавого камня пришлый, из восточных земель, поставил добротный дом и завёл таверну, но позапрошлой зимой...

Про обглоданное тело хозяина и его бесследно исчезнувших молоденьких дочерей-погодок не хочется говорить. И кто только меня за язык дёрнул? Но Ани уже всё понял, и его улыбка, радовавшая сердце всё утро, погасла. Будто солнце зашло.

— Там гиблое место, мы не будем туда заезжать, — говорю я, глядя на то, как нервно Ани мнёт упряжь.

Кажется, я всё испортил, и от его хорошего настроения не осталось и следа.

Не знаю, как загладить ошибку и чем отвлечь его от дурных мыслей, но тут Галлу, едущий впереди, запевает молодецкую песню. У мальчишки сильный голос, слова и мотив — веселы, его зачин подхватывает Эббот-лучник, а к концу второго куплета поют уже все, кроме Молчальника, и невозможно не поддаться всеобщему задору и широким улыбкам.

Лошади идут спорой рысью, никто не отстаёт, к месту ночлега у маленького лесного озерца мы приходим много раньше срока. Можно было бы ещё скакать и скакать, Ани, забывший об усталости, подзадоривает продолжать путь, но я объявляю привал.

— Охота, — шепчу я ему на ухо, и смесь любопытства и азарта вновь освещает его лицо. — Бери свой лук, пройдёмся по берегу озера.

— Ты же знаешь, я...

— Ты обязательно справишься и поразишь цель.

Из Ани пока не получается не то что великого, но даже толкового воина. Сил его рук хватает, чтобы натянуть лук, но ловкости в пальцах нет, как нет и понимания, что отпустить восвояси добычу, пусть красивую и пушистую или голосистую и пернатую, — лишить близких обеда. Я объяснял, он смущался и обещал, что будет стараться лучше, и всё же любой скажет: нет, Ани — совсем не охотник. 

Но надо же с чего-нибудь начинать. 

— Тише, ступай осторожно, внимательно смотри вперёд, сначала выбирай, куда поставишь ногу, — странно объяснять такие простые вещи не сыну или младшему из всех брату, а почти ровеснику. — Видишь, примята трава? Здесь прошёл кто-то невысокий, но довольно тяжёлый. Прошёл не так давно, днём, смотри, листья на сломанном ещё не завяли. А вот тут видишь, поднят слой мха?.. Ну, что думаешь? 

Мы с Ани стоим вплотную, я шепчу ему на ухо, ладонь, будто по собственной воле гладит его бедро.

Ани поворачивается ко мне. На его щеках пламенеет румянец, нижняя губа закушена, взгляд — плывущий, и не поймёшь, какого цвета глаза.

— Вепрь.

— Что?

— Здесь прошёл вепрь, — повторяет Ани чуть громче. У него голос совсем сел, а в глазах — голодная темнота.

— Молодец. — Всё, больше не могу — целую.

Мы честно пытались охотиться — как и ещё будучи в замке, пытались вместе тренироваться — но где там? Есть куда лучшее занятие, когда мы вместе и наедине. 

Он цепляется за нижние ветви молодого дуба, я держу его на весу. Раскинувший руки в стороны, беспомощный, то сам насаживающийся на меня, то стонами и криком отвечающий быстрым толчкам внутрь своего тела — он сводит с ума тем, какой он есть.

Я снимаю с него оставшуюся одежду, когда мы оба, обессиленные, уже лежим на земле. Потом раздеваюсь сам догола.

— Зачем? — у Ани томный голос, он почти спит.

— Купаться.

— А как же... м-м-м... мы уток не распугаем?

— Только если совсем глухих. Поднимайся.

Ани, раскинувшийся на куче одежды, недовольно хмурится и вытягивает из-под себя несколько шишек. Швырнув их подальше, он вновь ложится и сворачивается клубком, как большая голая ленивая кошка.

— Если уток уже нет, то я бы поспал. Чуть-чуть. А потом... может, они вернутся?

Ну, и что с ним таким делать?

Стоит его поднять, как он прижимается и трётся щекой о щеку. Ему нравится лежать у меня на руках, он даже закрывает глаза, но стоит воде коснуться стоп, как от его вопля из камышей взмывает небольшая стайка куликов.

— Холодно.

— Это только сначала.

— Всё ещё холодно, — повторяет он, стекая по моему телу и сам становясь на песчаное дно. — Но тут хоть водорослей нет. Хорошо. — Он обнимает себя скрещенными на груди руками и начинает трястись. — Почему ты не дал мне поспать?

— Галлу наверняка уже подстрелил нам обед.

Ани так хмурится, что нельзя не спросить:

— Что такое?

— Галлу то, Галлу сё...

— Галлу — не лучший стражник, но отличный стрелок. Да и вообще мальчишка смышлёный.

Ани хмурится ещё больше, а меня разбирает смех и необыкновенная кружащая голову радость. Вот только дразнить Ани в таком настроении не стоит, потому я прячу даже улыбку.

— Лучше посмотри, как красиво.

Солнце опустилось и висит уже над самой кромкой леса. Багряное, как наливное яблоко, оно дарит тёплые блики воде и насыщает воздух золотисто-розовым светом. Ани поворачивает голову, вскидывает ресницы, глаза будто впитывают солнечный цвет и из серых становятся прозрачными, почти жёлтыми. Он смотрит и смотрит на солнце, на воду и лес, его ресницы опускаются и поднимаются, губы размыкаются, рождая тихий вздох, лицо светлеет, отражая чистый восторг.

Меня не спасает даже прохладная вода озера. Желание сжимает горло и сердце, выбивает воздух из груди, волной мурашек прокатывается по спине...

Ох. В итоге мы распугали и рыбу.


	12. Chapter 12

Когда каждое мгновение настоящего наполнено счастьем и, будто драгоценность в кошель, запирается в памяти сердца, о прошлом забываешь. Тем удивительнее осознать, что всё, путь в Конвальд подходит к концу: впереди всего один ночлег в придорожной гостинице, а там, если выехать на рассвете, то даже не к ночи, а раньше мы будем на месте.

В самом начале нашего десятидневного путешествия Ани, даже не пытаясь скрывать испуг, едва мог сидеть в седле плетущегося медленной рысью жеребца, сейчас же он мчится во весь опор, пытаясь меня обогнать и обязательно первым добраться до очередной выбранной нами цели — расколотого молнией дуба. 

В последний миг я чуть придерживаю Бурана, и Ани выигрывает. Полкорпуса, но его счастье так неподдельно, что я готов проиграть ещё не раз.

— Ты поддался, — говорит он, отсмеявшись. Его дыхание ещё срывается, волосы, как и гриву коня, треплет поднявшийся ветер. — Знаю, что поддался! У тебя кончики ушей покраснели, как и всегда, когда ты пытаешься меня обмануть.

— Тебя не обманешь.

Он чуть сжимает колени, и серый в яблоках послушно ступает вперёд, ко мне ближе.

— Победа тогда вкусна, когда она честная, — доверительно говорит Ани. — Мне не нужно поблажек. Я хочу быть во всём равным тебе.

Я — никто, он — совсем скоро, и всевластный король. Понятно, что речь шла о равенстве в воинском искусстве и ловкости тела, но сердце всё равно словно кошка царапнула.

Он гладит меня по руке.

— У тебя мурашки, — он мягко, как ластящийся жеребёнок, пробует кожу губами и дразнит: — Ты такой мерзляк, а ещё северянин!

Он тихо смеётся и соблазняет жаркими взглядами украдкой, лукавым выражением лица, прикосновениями — невинными, но поджигающими желание в крови столь же безотказно, как и более откровенные ласки.

За спиной слышится топот и бряцание оружия — оглядываться не нужно, это нас догоняет отряд. Хорошие все люди, но сейчас я бы предпочёл, чтобы мы с Ани оказались наедине. Не знаю, чего хочется больше: лишающей рассудка нежности или серьёзного разговора. 

Он оглядывается на приближающихся воинов, а когда поворачивает ко мне голову, то в его глазах пляшут смешинки.

— Давай ещё раз попробуем. Только в этот раз соревнуемся честно.

Я качаю головой. 

— Но почему нет? — он надувает губы, и холод, пробравшийся внутрь, отступает. 

Ани всё ещё такой мальчишка... 

— Пора объявить привал.

— Лошади ещё не устали. — Какой же он своевольный сегодня.

И не только сегодня. 

Последние дни Ани ведёт себя всё смелее. Он полон любопытства и больше не боится его проявлять. 

Вчера, помнится, он просил Галлу показать, как тот работает с луком, а потом двумя пальцами за край крыла держал сбитого оруженосцем селезня, но так и не решился помочь его ощипать. Зато всё время просидел рядом и смотрел, как это делает мастер. Затем он учился правильно седлать жеребца, после хвостом ходил за Молчальником, собиравшимся разжигать костёр. Он допытывался у меня, как правильно выбирать место на ночлег, до полуночи слушал крики птиц и другие лесные шорохи и засыпал меня множеством вопросов, остановить которые удалось лишь лавиной поцелуев.

Если раньше он больше помалкивал и широко распахнутыми глазами смотрел кругом, то теперь привык спрашивать обо всём и всех без страха прослыть недотёпой.

Когда путь показал, что Ани не стал для отряда обузой — а он этого боялся, я знаю, — то его взгляд изменился. Опаска ушла, пришёл задор и предвкушение новых открытий — не только в пути, но и в себе лично. 

Если б можно было провести ещё столько же дней в седле, я б ни мгновения не колебался — подарил бы Ани случай узнать своё тело лучше и избавиться от приобретенной за годы неподвижности неуверенности. 

Но он мечтал, к сожалению, о другом.

— Всего один день остался, — первое, что сказал он мне этим утром, ещё толком не проснувшись. В его голосе звучало такое радостное предвкушение, что я не мог не спросить:

— До чего?

— Бани. Не будет бани, так бочка с водой. Горячая вода, и её много. Погрузиться с головой, соскрести пыль и пот, конский дух, вымыться хорошенько. 

Он правда считал себя грязным и плохо пахнущим? Я тогда рассмеялся, а он нахмурился... 

Зато теперь он улыбается, а я хмурюсь.

— Лошади не устали, зачем нам привал? Мягкая постель, хороший обед, горячая вода... Скорей бы!

Кажется, он готов мчаться во весь опор до самой гостиницы.

— Не спорь. Я хочу показать тебе кое-что интересное недалеко отсюда. Туда придётся идти пешком.

Он выглядит не слишком-то впечатлённым, и я говорю:

— Больше ты нигде не увидишь такого большого волигрьего города. Тогда, после нападения на Конвальд, мы искали их логова и нашли множество соединённых пещер всего в трёх-четырёх днях пешего перехода от городских стен. Бой выдался долгим, не только волигры нашли свою смерть.

— Они ушли оттуда? — у него сверкают глаза и раздуваются крылья носа. 

— Некому было уходить. Мы убили их всех. Так ты хочешь увидеть их город?

Я знаю ответ до того, как он его произносит.

— Мы пойдём туда вдвоём? — Ани сегодня задаёт хорошие вопросы.

— Нет, всем отрядом.

Когда дюжина лошадей и два стражника, оставшихся их охранять, уже не различимы за деревьями с того места, где мы дружно шагаем вглубь чащи, Ани спрашивает:

— А ты уверен, что там пусто? Может, они вернулись и живут в своих старых пещерах?

— Нет-нет, Ваше Высочество, — вмешивается Галлу, — они не любят те места, где пролилась их кровь... Простите, мой господин, — говорит он уже мне и краснеет. Вот же проныра.

— Галлу прав. И не прав. Они любят уединённые места, где не ступала нога человека. Мы разрушили там всё, что могли, и вырубили и сожгли часть леса. Сейчас там должно быть слишком голо, чтобы волигр счёл место для логова безопасным.

И всё же быть настороже не помешает. Впереди идут дозорные — Мартин и Эббот-лучник, — в случае чего они поднимут тревогу. Ани ничего не угрожает. Я в этом уверен, но в руке вдруг оказывается обнажённый клинок — будто кто-то под локоть толкнул и шепнул: готовься к бою.

До цели остаются уже не сотни, а десятки шагов: впереди виднеется просвет между деревьями.

Ани поворачивается ко мне, открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать... За его по-волигрьему рыжими волосами я вижу движение. Тёмно-красное мощное тело взвивается в воздух, собираясь напасть. Ани оказывается за моей спиной и на земле ещё до того, как мощные когтистые лапы касаются земли.

— Волигр!

Самка, видно по цвету шерсти. Ценный трофей, но лучше б ему нам на пути не попадаться.

Воинский отряд превращается в цепь охотников, каждый из которых точно знает, что ему делать. Звенят вытаскиваемые из ножен клинки, поёт тетива натянутых луков, и над всем этим — щелчки языком, завывания, молитвы и трактирные песни: все шумят на свой лад.

Растерявшийся зверь припадает грудью к земле. Из ощерившийся пасти вырывается угрожающий рык.

Десяток опытных воинов против одной молодой глупой самки? Её ждёт быстрая бесславная смерть.

— Сюда, мой принц. Скорей, — слышу я удаляющийся голос Галлу. Молодец, парень. 

Она водит глазами, выбирая жертву. Сильная и ловкая, судя по движению мышц под шкурой, охотница она неважная. Чтобы выжить, решение ей стоило принимать поживей.

— Стреляй! 

Лапы отталкиваются от земли, красношкурое тело, пронзённое тройкой длинных стрел, взвивается в воздух. Раненная она ещё опасней, но жить ей осталось недолго. Два коротких ножа вонзаются в мощную грудь. Теперь только добить. Моё право выйти вперёд никто не оспаривает. Через несколько мгновений всё кончено.

С самцом, даже одним, всё было бы не так — они куда опасней. Самки ценятся выше не за риск, а за редкость. 

— Она одна? — звонко спрашивает Ани. 

Я бросаю наземь пучок травы, которым только что оттирал с клинка кровь.

— Совсем молодая. Первый год без родительской стаи.

Он вскидывает на меня недоумевающий взгляд. И губы так побледнели. 

Мне не нравится его страх, но говорю я не об этом.

Далеко не каждой молодой самке удаётся пережить первую зиму. После гона она устраивает себе логово, там рожает первый помёт. Со временем выросшие самцы останутся при матери, самки уйдут. Вокруг старой самки может образоваться огромная стая из разновозрастных сыновей.

— Так у неё есть щенки? 

Я киваю.

— Она кормила. Мы должны их найти.

Это несложно. Следы ведут к центру разрушенного волигрьего города. 

Даже сейчас это место производит гнетущее впечатление: слишком много поваленных деревьев, за корнями которых зияют провалы ходов вглубь небольшого холма. 

Прародительнице прошлой стаи, видно, было лет тридцать. У этой же первые щенки: совсем глупые — они скулят, заслышав шум наших шагов. Непуганые ещё сосунки.

Галлу забирается в нору и одного за другим выбрасывает щенков на поверхность. 

— Больше нет, — кричит он и выбирается из темноты. — Я там всё облазил. Больше точно нет. 

Мы стоим кругом, на голой земле скулят и тявкают рыжие комки шерсти. Они правда красивые. Маленькие дети, знаю, подобных им обожают. Толстые лапы, влажные глаза, чёрные носы — у будущих убийц вид обаятельный и потешный.

— И что теперь? — у Ани хриплый голос.

— Волигров нельзя приручить, — говорю я негромко.

Он бледнеет ещё больше. 

— Разве нельзя как-то?.. — спрашивает он, будто не знает ответ.

На нас оглядываются. Воины могут улыбнуться промаху того, кто никогда прежде не держал в руках лук, могут не заметить неверной посадки в седле, неумения разжигать костёр или варить кашу. Но снисходительности к тому, кто убивал, убивает и будет убивать людей просто потому, что такова его природа, они не простят.

Я беру Ани за руку и вывожу из круга. Ему не стоит смотреть на то, что сейчас произойдёт. Ему нельзя показывать такого рода слабость своим будущим подданным.

Когда раздаётся визг, он вздрагивает всем телом и пытается вырваться, чтобы... что, помешать? Я не пускаю.

— Прибереги жалость для тех, кто её правда достоин. 

Он плачет у меня на груди. Рыдает из-за волигрова отродья. 

— Когда я предлагал платить из казны, я не знал, не думал, что оно... так... Из-за меня убьют тысячи таких вот...

— Надеюсь, их и правда убьют тысячами.

— Как ты можешь?..

Он не видел осаждённый голодным зверьём Конвальд, не знает, как вгрызаются огромные клыки в человеческую плоть, как головы слетают с плеч, оторванные когтистыми лапами.

Ани видел окружающий мир только по книгам. Он никогда не убивал. Он не посылал людей на заведомую смерть. Он не пытал врагов ради жизни и благополучия своих. Его совесть кристально чиста, в тишине ночи к нему не приходят чредой «ох, если бы».

Он всего лишь мальчишка.

— Я могу, — говорю я и прижимаю его голову к плечу. — И ты тоже сможешь, мой принц.

Рыдания медленно затихают.


	13. Chapter 13

Происшествие в волигрьем городе Ани расстроило больше, чем я думал. Наше прибытие в гостиницу его порадовало, но далеко не так безудержно, как мне представлялось.

— Что с тобой? — спрашиваю я, когда мы остаёмся наедине.

В углу большой светлой комнаты стоит наполненная горячей водой небольшая бочка, мыльный настой в глиняном кувшине источает сильный аромат трав. Ставни закрыты, горят свечи. Кровать буквально тянет к себе видом пышных перин и свежего белья. Но вымыться для начала, конечно, будет вернее. Взбить перины по-своему мы с Ани успеем и позже.

Он медленно раздевается, но не потому, что хочет меня поддразнить. Тонкие пальцы путаются в тесёмках, губа закушена — он явно злится.

— Я устал.

— Лучше скажи правду.

Он только морщится.

— Ты же знаешь, я не мог запретить снимать шкуры... Как и не мог потребовать не убивать, — говорю я. Думаю, именно здесь берёт начало его печаль.

Ани качает головой.

— Я ни в чём не обвиняю тебя. И никого другого тоже. Сейчас я поступил бы так же, как ты... наверное. 

Но следы грусти не исчезают с его лица, даже когда он пытается улыбнуться. Только что стянутая с плеч рубашка летит на пол, и я подхожу ближе, чтобы обнять Ани. Он замирает в моих руках на мгновение, затем доверчиво прижимается к груди. Но тот миг неуверенности был, я его не придумал. 

Не понимаю. Может, попытаться посмотреть на случившееся его глазами?

— Расскажи: что так испугало тебя?

— Испугало? Я не трус. Я ничего не боюсь!

Тут я сам виноват. Надо было думать, что говорить человеку, привыкшему к уклончивости придворных льстецов.

— Тогда скажи, что тебя так поразило?

Он отнекивается, шумно пыхтит через нос, затем жалуется, что с нашими разговорами вода успеет остыть:

— Ты выбрал неудачное время для пытки.

— Ха! Пытка должна быть наказанием. Странно было бы, если бы я спросил у тебя разрешения. — Шутка не самая удачная, но Ани фыркает.

— Мне вдвойне стыдно за то, что сейчас ты пытаешься меня успокоить.

Мне надоедает притворяться тем, кем я не являюсь. Скажу прямо, и всё.

— Терпеть не могу видеть твой страх. — Неприятно об этом говорить, но я должен: — Там в лесу, почему ты так её испугался? Мы же были рядом, столько людей, мы смогли бы тебя защитить.

— Я испугался не за себя.

Он замолкает.

— За меня?

— Считаешь, у меня нет причин за тебя опасаться? — по голосу слышно, что он пытается шутить, но получается у него ничуть не лучше, чем у меня. 

— Ты сказал не всё. — В такие моменты я жалею, что Ани нельзя приковать к стене... голого... и как следует допросить. Я бы пытал его жалящими поцелуями и ударами резко входящего в его тело члена до тех пор, пока он бы мне во всём не признался. 

Картинка такая яркая, такая желанная.

— Ты так рад меня видеть или у тебя в кармане клинок в ножнах?

— А как ты думаешь?

Нежные поцелуи и лёгкие укусы в шею делают его податливым. Он млеет, его только что пугавшие бледностью щёки возвращают привычный румянец. Он мягко стонет в губы, подаваясь навстречу всем телом.

Неприятные вопросы, не нашедшие пока ответов, висят, словно грозовая туча на горизонте, и не дают забыться. Лучше, видно, решить всё, чтобы ничто не могло отвлечь наше внимание друг от друга.

— Так что случилось? Говори, Ани, не скрывай.

— Ты случился, — шепчет он и надолго замолкает. 

Его спина напрягается под моей ладонью. Весь он сейчас словно пугливый жеребец, готовый в любой миг взбрыкнуть. Я медленно поглаживаю его спину и плечи, опускаю голову и прижимаюсь губами к шее — как раз там, где так ярко слышно, как безумствует в скачке его сердце.

— Ты бы видел себя. Одно движение — и всё, жизнь отнята. Такой безжалостный удар. Ни капли сомнения, — говорит он негромко.

— Ты бы предпочёл, чтобы у меня рука дрогнула? Чтобы зверь мучился перед смертью?

— Нет... не знаю... 

Он выбирается из объятий и отступает на шаг. Его глаза влажно блестят, подбородок гордо вздёрнут вверх. Очевидно, как огонь в ночи — Ани что-то вбил в свою красивую голову.

— Объяснись.

— У тебя вот тут, — он стучит пальцем по своему лбу, — уже всё заранее решено. Ты точно знаешь, кому жить, а кому умирать. И просто делаешь, не задумываясь. И никаких сомнений — ни во взгляде, ни в выражении лица. 

Он хочет видеть меня слабым? растерянным?.. Что за ерунду он говорит! 

Ани совершенно запутал меня.

— Ты вышел вперёд и просто всадил меч в эту яростно воющую гору зубов и когтей, — его голос тих, похоже, сейчас он мыслями вновь в лесу. — Я забыл, что рядом со мной прославленный убийца волигров. А может, и не знал никогда, каким ты бываешь в бою. Какой мощью, какой неумолимой безжалостностью от тебя веет...

У меня нет слов.

— Так это ты меня испугался? — переведя дух, всё же удаётся сказать.

Он вскидывает голову, глаза широко распахиваются. Его рот приоткрывается, но ни слова не срывается с языка, только слышится сдавленное частое дыхание.

Я переспрашиваю:

— Боишься?.. Меня?..

Ани качает головой и несмело улыбается.

— Я горжусь тем, что мой любимый — грозный и неукротимый воин, настоящий варвар из северных земель. 

В его мелодичном голосе звучит смех, но я чувствую за его словами затаённое волнение. Это страх?

— А вот ты наверняка стыдишься меня...

Что?

Он опускает взгляд, движения рук становятся суетливыми, как у торговки на рынке.

— Я слаб, — почти шепчет он, — не слишком хорошо сижу в седле, плохой охотник и быстро устаю, словно девушка в тягости. Но никто не сможет похвалиться большой ловкостью, сиднем просидев десять лет... Так что тут у меня есть оправдания.

— А в чём у тебя оправданий нет? — я хочу услышать от него всё.

— В слабости духа. Я плакал, когда ты горел уверенностью и решимостью. Ты давным-давно позабыл, как они кричали умирая, а у меня и сейчас в ушах эхом отдаётся их визг. Я как девчонка... хуже, чем девчонка... не могу простить себя за слабость... и за то, что дал их убить — тоже.

— Ты ошибаешься. Никто из воинов не радуется, убивая, да кого угодно убивая, не только щенков. Надо просто стиснуть зубы и сделать то, что нужно. Лучше я буду слышать щенячий визг, чем плач над людьми, погибшими в их уже выросших зубах и когтях. 

Ани качает головой.

— Дело не только в щенках. Я, если я, если я так... — Он поднимает руку и, поднеся ладонь к глазам, несколько раз сжимает и разжимает кулак. — О боги, ну какой из меня король!

Это последняя капля. Я сгребаю его в объятия и прижимаю к себе крепко-крепко.

— Ты раздавишь меня, — стонет он. — Слышишь, Эрс, раздавишь!

Он умолкает, получив чуть больше свободы, чтобы дышать. А потом я сообщаю ему всё, что думаю, и в первую очередь: какой он дурак.

— Мы справимся вместе... Доброе сердце делает правителю честь... Ты только учишься быть королём... — это я говорю, уже запихнув его в бочку с чуть остывшей, но ещё горячей водой.

Он сидит молча, нахохлившись, похожий на голубя под дождём. Вода, текущая из кружки в моей руке, разделяет его волосы на отдельные липнущие к плечам пряди. Блестящие и потемневшие от влаги, они, словно змеи, извиваются на бледной, усыпанной едва заметными веснушками коже.

Я беру мыльную воду и, налив в согнутую лодочкой ладонь, смачиваю его волосы на макушке. Пены немного и травы так вкусно пахнут знойным летом, что хочется добавить ещё. Влажный пар и чудный аромат плывут по комнате. Ани фыркает, когда я начинаю намыливать его голову, размазывать душистую пену по длинным прядям, перебирать их между пальцами.

— Ты меня разбалуешь, — говорит он растерявшим ершистость, сонным голосом. — Я не стою такой заботы.

Он на самом деле в это верит — вот что страшно. Внешнего врага легко победить, но что делать с предателем — собственной неуверенностью Ани?

В самом начале знакомства он легко попадался в ловушки из слов, давал обещания быть сильным и боялся показать передо мной слабость. Время изменило нас, я потерял умение быть с ним жестоким. Пощёчина из слов, возможно, его бы протрезвила — но её некому наносить. Я не могу, я слаб перед ним. Я хочу стоять на коленях подле него, гладить плечи, зарываться носом в мокрые волосы, шумно дышать и смотреть, как волны мурашек бегут по бледной коже.

— Я люблю тебя. — За плеском воды услышал ли Ани меня?

Он замирает на мгновение, затем выдыхает медленно-медленно.

— Хочу, чтобы ты мной гордился. Хочу быть достойным... Хочу...

— Я уже люблю тебя, Ани.

Вода выплёскивается через край бочки, когда он поворачивается, чтобы обнять меня и прижаться щекой к щеке, шептать мне на ухо признания и целовать.

Он дрожит в моих объятиях. Я знаю, что этой ночью он будет как никогда требователен, и тело разгорается, предвкушая долгие часы наслаждений. 

Когда приходит время ему вылезти из бочки, он негромко говорит:

— Помнишь, когда-то ты обещал мне жизнь простого горожанина в Конвальде? Может, пора начинать? Забудь на время о моём титуле, пусть все забудут. Я начал бы всё заново, был бы другим, никто бы не ждал от меня ничего выдающегося...

Я смотрю на него — он прячет глаза. Его дыхание становится глубже, пока не превращается в следующие друг за другом тяжёлые вздохи.

— Глупость сказал, да?

В слабостях Ани хорошо то, что он видит их сам и честно борется с ними. Я правда горжусь им и изо всех сил удерживаю себя от того, чтобы заставлять идти вперёд так скоро, как нравится мне. 

Когда он учился ходить, мне тоже хотелось, чтобы он побыстрее освоил то, что умеют другие. Ему потребовалось несколько месяцев, чтобы приобрести стремительную походку и забыть о страхе больше не сделать ни шага или упасть на балу в быстром танце. Он всему научился — и сделал это сам, хотя иногда я изнывал от желания помочь ему переставлять ноги ловчей. 

Так и здесь: он сможет. Он уже растёт над собой... Но как же сложно удержаться от непрошенной помощи, когда он спотыкается и падает на нелёгком пути.

Его лицо бурно краснеет, пылают даже кончики ушей.

— Забудь о моей глупой просьбе. — Он дышит всё чаще. Его глаза ярко сверкают, странная улыбка кривит губы. — Мне так важно твоё мнение, важнее всех! Почему же я всегда выставляю себя перед тобой таким слабовольным дураком?!

Я протягиваю ему полотенце и помогаю выбраться из воды. Когда он оказывается на полу, стоя босиком на мягкой козлиной шкуре, — я прижимаю его к себе, притворяясь, что так мне удобнее вытирать его поясницу.

Доверие за доверие.

— Когда я впервые выезжал за ворота Конвальда во главе отряда, — признаюсь я в ответ, — меня тошнило от волнения, я даже боялся, что упаду с коня, и так вцепился в поводья, что потом, на привале, едва смог разжать пальцы.

— Тебе тогда не было и шестнадцати!

Хм, оказывается, Ани уже знает эту историю.

— Так и ты не на волигров в компании сверстников собираешься охотиться, а целым королевством править. Не за полдюжины человек отвечать, а за десятки тысяч.

— Тем страшней аукнется то, каким слабаком на самом деле...

Я зажимаю ему рот поцелуем. Хватит!

— Никогда не обзывай так себя. Ты сильный, ты сможешь. Не прямо сейчас, так позже. И знаешь — твой нынешний страх не наделать ошибок куда лучше любой самоуверенности. Всё новое страшит поначалу. Но ты попробуешь, и у тебя получится... А теперь в кровать, мой принц. Согрей простыни для своего младшего мужа, пока он будет мыться.

Ани не выглядит уверенным, но и сомнения от него отступают. Он улыбается, сначала робко, потом всё спокойней.

— Я хорошо умею греть простыни, мой господин, — говорит он и сбрасывает полотенце на пол. Полностью обнажённый, он по шкурам идёт к постели и садится на край, разведя ноги, как делает обычно — но одетым.

Кровь бросается мне в лицо.

— Вижу, ты уже немного согрелся, — говорит он лукаво и откидывается на постель так, чтобы лежать, опираясь на локти, и смотреть прямо на меня.

Шнуровка рвётся у меня в пальцах. Ани смеётся.


	14. Chapter 14

Сегодня большая луна. Свет проникает в комнату через узкую щель между ставнями, будто клинок, серебристой полосой прорезает темноту и уже рассеянным облаком ложится на край постели — в том самом месте, где нужно.

Однажды, когда я признался, что по ночам любуюсь его лицом, Ани посоветовал мне приглядеться к ремеслу барда. С тех пор я любуюсь им молча.

Странно залипать взглядом на линии носа или губ, тёмной тени от ресниц, мягкой нежности кожи, но я это делаю. Смотреть на то, как он дышит — лучше самого сладкого сна. Он упирается лбом в моё плечо, прижимается приоткрытыми губами к груди и тихонько сопит. Его дыхание прогревает насквозь, кажется, лежи мы так на снегу — не замёрз бы. 

Он спит крепко: можно смело погладить его по спине, коснуться мягкой округлости ягодиц, протолкнуть ладонь между сомкнутых бёдер и ощутить горячую маслянистую влажность следов того, чем мы не так давно занимались.

Ани нравятся прикосновения даже во сне. Его дыхание тяжелеет, иногда он шире разводит ноги, часто в моё бедро горячей твёрдостью упирается доказательство его просыпающегося желания.

Сегодня — наконец — мы с ним наедине за крепко запертой дверью, и я позволяю себе обхватить его член ладонью и начать медленно двигать запястьем вверх-вниз. Ани прижимается ко мне плотнее, чуть ёрзает. Поиски самой удобной позы для наслаждения заканчиваются тем, что он забрасывает ногу мне на бедро. Теперь можно ласкать его свободней: проникнуть дальше, погладить и, не останавливаясь, закружить подушечками пальцев у расслабленного, не до конца ещё закрывшегося отверстия.

Моей груди влажно касаются губы, слышится тихий стон — и словно стрела, посланная рукой талантливого лучника, вонзается прямо в сердце.

Пусть из Ани охотник неважный, но в любви он не знает поражений — бьёт точно в цель каждым движением. 

— Эрррссссс...

На грани яви и сна он зовёт меня, и ни разу — кого-то другого. 

Я погружаю кончики пальцев внутрь его тела, осторожно проникаю всё глубже.

Голова Ани запрокидывается, он стонет так сладко и остро, как, похоже, остро и сладко его удовольствие. Мышцы подрагивают, он сжимается вокруг моих пальцев, поглаживающих его изнутри. Маленькие судороги проходят сначала по его телу, затем — по моему.

Когда он открывает глаза, то они кажутся совершенно чёрными.

— Эрс, — его голос звучит обвиняюще. — Эрс, ты опять...

Его губы приоткрываются, жаркое дыхание рвётся из горла. Он стонет высоко, будто девушка, его член становится ещё твёрже, и через мгновение он уже сам насаживается на мои пальцы.

— Как хорошо. Как хорошо. 

В уголках глаз у него дрожат слёзы. Я ловлю солёную каплю губами, а затем целую его — и он вздыхает мне в рот.

Ани сам поворачивается на спину, сам разводит ноги всё шире и прижимает их к груди. Его тело дрожит.

— Пожалуйста, не заставляй себя умолять. Пожалуйста...

Он — талантливый маг, знает волшебное слово. И это не «прошу», «пожалуйста», «хочу», «ещё», «быстрее», «да, да, о боги». Это...

— Эрс!

Моё имя, как плеть на вола, действует безотказно. Каждый раз, подаваясь Ани навстречу, вжимая в постель и видя восторг на его лице, я удивляюсь: ну как так, что не королю, не князю, не принцу, а всего лишь Эрсу из Конвальда достаётся его благосклонность?

В такие мгновения Ани любит шептать глупости, но я почти никогда их не слышу. Наша близость для меня — всегда буря, в которой выжить возможно, лишь двигаясь исступлённо, безумно, проникая глубоко и правильно, ни на миг не сбиваясь с единого ритма наших стучащих сердец.

Когда я люблю его второй, третий, четвёртый раз за ночь, то подготовка нам не нужна. Даже смазки не нужно — он открыт и доступен, как женщина. Но жадность и пыл в нём чисто мужские. Он вспыхивает, как огонь, зажжённый молнией, дрожит и извивается, подаваясь навстречу, его набирающие силу вздохи и стоны пробудили бы желание даже у древнего старика. 

Наша близость выжигает в нём всякий стыд без следа. Его острые зубы в любой миг могут впиться мне в шею, плечо или грудь. Он любит царапать мою спину ногтями, впиваться пальцами в ягодицы, вжимая в себя, и подбадривать в такт толчков шлепками и щипками. Ему нравится напрягать мышцы, пытаясь удержать в глубине себя член. Он может всё сделать сам, упросив меня быть неподвижным.

Он не принимает — он берёт собой, завоёвывает и пленяет. В искусстве соединения тел из неопытного ученика он быстро стал мастером. Он невероятен.

За это одно он достоин любви и поклонения.

Но даже если бы, как когда-то, близости между нами не было, я бы не ушёл, был бы рядом до тех пор, пока он бы мне позволял, и даже если бы гнал прочь — я бы остался.

Мной владеет чувство большее страсти.

Вот прямой нос, вот приоткрытые губы, рухнувшее в сон, удовлетворённое любовной игрой красивое тело. Ведь есть и другие, такие же, как и он, прекрасные — в глазах кого-то... Но до их совершенств мне дела нет. Ведь есть Ани, он мой, моя часть, я люблю его и не боюсь признаваться.

Если бы ему это было угодно, о своей любви к нему я кричал бы на площадях.

Я люблю его за то, какие чувства он рождает во мне. За то, что я, воин с севера, мог бы стать бардом, распевая в его честь возвышенные песни.

Это проникает в кровь, как лихорадка. Медленно, постепенно, исподволь — и вот уже весь пылаешь будто огнём. В один миг мне кажется, что я таков, как и прежде, но в другой твёрдо знаю: от рассудка ничего не осталось.

— Ты весь горишь своим Ани, — сказал мне как-то Роб. — Берегись. Богам неугодна такая сильная страсть. Что если ты его п-п-п...

Тогда я захлопнул рот брата ладонью (и хорошо, что не выбил пару зубов), но в тот же день пошёл в храм. Я стоял на коленях и просил милости для нас с Ани всё время, пока огонь в алтаре мягко поглощал сухие веточки яблони и листья шиповника. В конце осталось только эхо моих тихих слов и слой серого пепла. Храмовник сказал: «Хорошая жертва, боги милостивы к тебе» — и я предпочёл ему поверить.

Вот только кому как не мне знать: за улыбкой Ани, за блеском его глаз и красотой тела я не вижу неба. Он заслонил для меня всё, стал моим богом. Это ему я служу верой и правдой, от него жду награды, и другой мне не надо.

Хорошо одно — в суете дневных дел безумным мыслям нет места. Они приходят только по ночам, когда луна ласкает лицо спящего Ани, тем самым сна лишая меня.


	15. Chapter 15

У всякой дороги есть конец, и пусть я был бы только счастлив, продлись наш путь в Конвальд ещё много дней, а то и недель — чем ближе дом, тем радостней становится на душе. Сегодня лица всех воинов светятся предвкушением скорой встречи с друзьями и роднёй. Эббот-лучник первым вскакивает в седло: в Конвальде его ждёт жена и сын, родившийся этой зимой. Своего малыша Эббот ещё не видел, и нетерпение так явно снедает его, что передаётся даже жеребцу. Тот гарцует на месте и ржёт, подзуживая других лошадей.

Буран тоже волнуется. Он любит скачку, как другие кони — овёс, и надеется, что совсем скоро я позволю ему хорошенько размять длинные ноги.

Ани заканчивает седлать своего серого в яблоках Тумана: ему мог бы помочь любой, но он ясно дал понять, что хочет сам научиться. Получается у него сегодня отменно, и, проверив всё ещё раз, он поворачивает ко мне голову.

Придраться не к чему, и я киваю: молодец!

Его глаза сияют, а улыбка ярка, как лучи встающего над лесом солнца. Он вскакивает в седло — наконец все готовы.

Хозяин и его старший сын открывают высокие ворота, и вся семья от мала до велика выстраивается во дворе провожать нас в путь и желать лёгкой дороги. Когда Ани проезжает мимо, все кланяются ему в пояс. 

У него розовеет лицо, он сбивчиво благодарит хозяев за предоставленный стол и кров. Я придерживаю жеребца, ожидая, чтобы наш будущий король выехал на дорогу первым. 

— Ух, — говорит он, когда гостиница скрывается за поворотом.

— Они тебя любят...

— Меня они даже не знают, — обрывает он и пришпоривает Тумана. 

К его нелюбви к титулу и всему, что с ним связано, уже можно было бы привыкнуть. И всё-таки каждый случай, когда он так явно показывает недовольство похвалами и знаками уважения подданных, изумляет.

В суете вокруг своей персоны он видит ложь. Постоянно говорит, что если бы не звание наследного принца, никто не сказал бы ему доброго слова.

Считай он себя достойным короны, ему было бы куда легче. Но он так не считает, хотя — видят боги, я не лгу — он ошибается. Тот, кто сознаёт свою ответственность и всем сердцем радеет за благополучие королевства, не может оказаться плохим королём.

Сомнения Ани развеются, только когда он и правда взойдёт на престол. К сожалению, он знает только один способ победить неуверенность в себе. Как это было с лошадьми: он делом преодолел свой страх и сейчас лихо управляется с жеребцом, к которому изначально даже подойти боялся. Так будет и с короной — только понеся бремя власти, он поймёт, что она ему по плечу.

А до тех пор придётся мириться со вспышками его страха. Никакими уговорами тут не поможешь, это я уже понял.

— Смотри, там сосна приметная, — говорит он, позволяя себя нагнать. — Сыграем? Только честно!

— Что ставишь?

— М-м-м... А чего бы тебе хотелось?

Я маню его пальцем, а затем, пользуясь тем, что никто нас сейчас не услышит, вполголоса объясняю, что хочу получить за свой выигрыш. Когда я заканчиваю говорить, у Ани горит лицо и даже шея, но ему нравится моё предложение — голодный блеск глаз выдаёт его с головой.

— А что хочешь ты?

Он медлит с ответом. Мы проезжаем мимо той самой сосны, что привлекла его внимание, когда он наконец говорит:

— Тебя. Ну... если я выиграю, то ты... — он смущается всё больше и больше, почти заикается: — Я хочу, чтобы ты хоть раз развёл для меня ноги, — заканчивает он шёпотом.

Я смотрю на него.

— Вижу, мне удалось найти способ заставить тебя играть без поддавков, — говорит он без улыбки, потом оглядывается на догоняющий нас отряд, затем смотрит вперёд, на дорогу — куда угодно, только не на меня. 

— Ты правда этого хочешь?

Прежде о таких желаниях он если и заговаривал, то только в шутку. Я был уверен, что он не всерьёз. И сейчас тоже, надеюсь, он шутит.

Он отвечает:

— Да, конечно. 

Но его голос звучит не слишком уверенно, да и глаза он отводит.

Шутник!

Только когда я глубоко вдыхаю, то понимаю, что последние минуты воздуха мне не хватало. 

— Ну конечно, — даже я слышу в своём голосе больше издёвки, чем смеха.

— Я не шучу! — морщится Ани. — Я и правда хочу взять над тобой верх — только честно!

Спор мне надоедает. Я выбираю новую цель:

— Вон тот кряжистый ясень. Вперёд!

Игры кончились. Я не позволю ему выиграть, хватит потакать его слабостям. Он хочет бой на равных, он его получит.

Сегодня ночью я привяжу руки Ани к изголовью кровати, а затем вытворю с его телом всё, что придёт в голову. И никакой жалости!

Буран, получивший позволение гнать во весь опор, обходит Аниного жеребца на три корпуса.

Когда Ани догоняет меня, лицо у него мрачнее тучи.

— Ты так мечтал о победе? — я не могу не улыбаться.

Он открывает и закрывает рот. Его глаза недобро сверкают.

— Так я и думал! Всё это время ты мне поддавался! Играл со мной. Мне не нужны подачки. Я... я докажу... добьюсь честной победы! А когда это сделаю...

Он тянется вперёд, хватает меня за волосы и дёргает на себя, так что мы рискуем вместе упасть под копыта коней. 

— ...ты увидишь во мне равного, а не мальчишку, с которым можно играть!

— Что ты творишь?

У него светлеют глаза и бледнеют губы.

— Я заставлю тебя...

— ...покориться? — говорю я, так как он слишком долго молчит.

— Признать себя равным! — выпаливает Ани и отталкивает меня, чтобы безжалостно ударить жеребца шпорами. 

Буран гневно ржёт, когда серый в яблоках с места уходит в галоп, а у меня темнеет перед глазами от страха, что Ани не справится с лошадью и сломает себе шею.

— Да что с тобой? — кричу я, когда безумная скачка заканчивается так же резко, как началась. — Ты ведёшь себя, как взбалмошная девица!

— Именно, — его голос спокоен, хотя грудь вздымается рывками, как и у его жеребца. — Так и есть, именно девицу ты во мне и видишь, потому играешь со мной, потакаешь слабостям и темнеешь лицом, когда я пытаюсь напомнить тебе, что тоже мужчина.

Вот сейчас он и правда ведёт себя как мальчишка!

— Тебе так важно, кто берёт, а кто отдаётся в постели? 

— А ты только это услышал? — Ани вздёргивает подбородок. Я давно не видел у него такого отчуждённого взгляда.

— Говори!

— Я не нуждаюсь в няньке — уже взрослый, чтобы мне подтирали нос. Мне не нужен тот, кто кормит меня незаслуженными похвалами или поддаётся в игре, чтобы потешить моё самолюбие — вокруг и так полно корыстных лжецов!

— И ты равняешь меня с ними? Меня? — Выдержки мне уже не хватает.

Ани качает головой.

— Ты заигрался, Эрс. Сам не видишь?

Я прекрасно вижу, что заигрался кое-кто другой.

— Так тебе не нужна моя помощь? Не нужна моя поддержка? Не нужна моя?.. — последнее слово я не произношу. Не хочу услышать жестокое признание из уст ребёнка, в которого Ани вдруг превратился. И что на него нашло, в самом деле!

— Всё не так! Ты мне нужен. Но ты меня совсем не понимаешь.

Это не те слова, что я боялся услышать — и воздух с шумом рвётся из горла.

— Да? И что же, по-твоему, мне непонятно? — Я оглядываюсь: отряд уже близко, пора прекращать этот бессмысленный разговор. — Говори уже, и закончим на этом. Только не неси эту чушь про наше равенство. Его нет и быть не может, ты — принц и мой старший супруг, я — простой воин и всё, что я способен тебе дать — только... — О любви сейчас язык не поворачивается говорить, и в последний миг я успеваю заменить слово: — ...забота.

— Принц — это всего лишь титул!

— Всего лишь?

Ани взмахивает рукой.

— Ладно. Словами тут не поможешь. — Он криво улыбается. — Надеюсь, мне удастся переубедить тебя делом. 

Он трогает жеребца, отправляя его в тихую рысь. Когда я сравниваюсь с ним, он ничего не говорит. Его молчание раздражает, и чувство такое, словно это он взял верх в нашем споре.

— На этом всё? Больше ты ничего не скажешь? 

— Пока нет.

Я осаживаю Бурана, явно желающего ещё поразмяться, когда дорога так ровна и хороша.

— Но ты помнишь, что проиграл мне сегодня? Не откажешься расплатиться?

Ответ я жду с неприятным предчувствием, но Ани только улыбается, будто и не затевал весь этот спор для того, чтобы отвоевать себе моё место в постели.

— Ты получишь свой выигрыш в Конвальде.

Но даже его обещание меня не успокаивает. Мне не нравится случившийся между нами разговор, не нравятся те мысли, которые лезут в голову. Какого равенства он хочет? Если он превзойдёт меня в силе и ловкости, в воинском искусстве, станет верховодить в нашей постели, то кем стану я? 

«Младший супруг Его Королевского Высочества Анисета», — проносится в голове голосом старого Оззи, королевского глашатая. И тут же приходит воспоминание о лице прославленного Молота, сначала протянувшего мне, а затем резко отнявшего руку, его слова о красоте и стати младшего супруга будущего короля. 

Наверное, так чувствует себя попавшая в сети птица — только что была свободной, а теперь связаны крылья, и не поднимешься в небо, хотя оно вот, прямо перед глазами, манит всё той же синевой и кучерявыми облаками.

Когда я ловлю себя на этой мысли, то до чего ж хочется дать себе хорошую затрещину. Хватит уже скулить. Хватит!

Нас как раз догоняет отряд, и я кричу: 

— Эй, Галлу! Спой нам, порадуй сердце!

Когда наконец лес заканчивается и древний город показывается перед нами во всей своей красе, то общий вздох облегчения и радости проносится над отрядом. Я же не знаю, чему радоваться больше — тому, что мы добрались, или спокойствию Ани в последние часы. На тему, заставившую нас почти кричать друг на друга, в пути он больше не произнёс ни слова — слава богам! И сейчас, когда он привстаёт в седле и его лицо светится восторгом, мне не верится, что та стычка в лесу и правда была. В этот миг он похож на моего — прежнего — Ани.

— Какая красота! — восклицает он. — Будто в сказке, как ты и говорил!

Конвальд, словно страж, стоит на границе леса и пустошей. За ним расстилается великое плато холмов, которое далеко на севере заканчивается цепью гор. Снежные шапки видны даже отсюда, они словно парят в воздухе над бесконечными волнами зеленых в это время года полей. 

Сам город располагается на большом холме, чьё основание опоясано высокой каменной стеной. Выше каждый клочок земли застроен домами. Ярко-красные и рыжие черепичные крыши блестят на солнце, скрывая под собой выбеленные солнцем и осенними дождями светло-серые стены. Город кажется одетым в яркое праздничное убранство. Два огромных флага трепещут на ветру — знак королевской власти и защиты Перикельзов и герб общины. Они подняты на самом видном месте — над домом старейшины Конвальда — большом трехэтажном здании, стоящем на самой высокой точке холма.

Отсюда видно, как по узким, выстеленным камнем улочкам ходят люди и лошади, и кажется, что ветер доносит не только шелест листвы и трав, но и шум тысяч голосов.

Ани пришпоривает лошадь первым, я за ним, и бодрым галопом мы мчимся к городским стенам. Кажется, что город близко, но на самом деле путь к нему занимает немалое время.

Нас ждут: ворота открыты, посредине стоит староста, за ним — толпа горожан. Старый Корней вырядился в свои лучшие одежды и нацепил цепь, чистым золотом блестящую на его худой груди. 

— Древний Конвальд счастлив приветствовать будущего короля. Ваше Королевское Высочество, венценосный Анисет, мы просим принять наши заверения в любви и преданности и предлагаем вам всё самое лучшее на время пребывания в городе. Всякая помощь будет оказана с радостью, всякий дом с радостью распахнёт перед вами двери, — говорит он и склоняется перед Ани в глубоком поклоне.

Ани соскакивает с жеребца — и я с ним, чтобы принять в руки поводья — и идёт к престарелому главе конвальдской общины.

— Мир и благополучие вашим семьям, процветание — городу...

Речь Ани льётся, как вода в ручье. В его голосе нет фальши, в высказываемых восторгах красоте города — только искренность. В него влюбляются женщины, им восхищаются мужчины. Лица горожан сияют радостными улыбками, они хлопают в ладоши и размахивают цветами.

Чтобы Ани ни говорил — из него получится прекрасный король.


	16. Chapter 16

Благородный Корней не из тех, кто теряет время зря: закончив с приветствиями, он сразу же приглашает на пир будущего короля (и всех его спутников, разумеется). И успел же подготовиться, старый пройдоха! Наверняка держал поблизости от гостиницы вестника, чтобы точно знать, когда мы прибудем.

Ани так явно теряется с ответом, что я подхожу ближе. Два жеребца жарко фыркают мне в затылок, когда, поклонившись главе города, я говорю:

— Мой господин и все сопровождавшие его с радостью посетят устроенный пир, но отдых с дороги — первостепенное дело.

Корней на миг переводит на меня взгляд, но ответом не удостаивает. Все его внимание приковано к Ани, это ему он предлагает свой стол и кров. Приходится вновь вмешаться:

— У меня есть дом в Конвальде, и мой господин давно горит желанием его посетить.

Старик досадливо машет рукой.

— Но он же крошечный и у самой стены! Конвальд не может позволить высокородному Анисету ютиться почти что в лачуге!

— В лачуге?!

Он опускает глаза ещё до того, как я продолжаю: 

— Ты видно забыл, благородный Корней, каким соловьём разливался, когда дарил мне этот дом от имени всех конвальдцев в знак вечной признательности за спасение города от волигров.

Напомнить об этом, я считаю, — самое время. Корней едва заметно морщится, но мне его недовольство безразлично. 

Дело не в гордости: я бы никогда не привёл Ани в лачугу. Мой дом уютный, красивый, в нём есть амбар и конюшня, а в маленьком саду растёт слива. Не королевский дворец, конечно, но в чём-то — не хуже. Там тихо, спокойно, уединённо, там нам с Ани будет по-настоящему хорошо.

Корней юлит и выкручивается, стараясь выставить себя в лучшем свете — что вряд ли ему удастся. 

— Только из заботы о вашем благополучии, Ваше Высочество, я позволю себе ещё раз предложить своё жилище. У меня вам с мужем было бы и просторно, и удобно, прислуга опять-таки под рукой и стража под боком. Прошу вас принять моё приглашение. Оно от чистого сердца.

Ну конечно же только от чистого сердца старый пройдоха хочет выслужиться перед будущим королем!

— Спасибо, но... — я замолкаю, когда Ани касается моей руки.

— Мой супруг прав. Я вынужден отказаться от вашего любезного приглашения, благородный Корней. Мы с мужем предпочитаем уединение. Оно для нас важнее всего.

— Ох, понимаю, молодожёны... И всё же мне искренне жаль, — Корней качает головой и разводит руками. — Но мой дом всё равно распахнёт для вас свои двери. На закате солнца все мы встретимся за накрытым столом и отпразднуем ваше прибытие в Конвальд. Отказ я не приму, Ваше Высочество.

— Отказа не будет. Мы будем рады посетить ваш дом и отведать вашего мёда.

Глава города рассыпается в благодарностях, а затем шагает вперёд, раскинув руки, словно собирается меня обнять. Его взгляд скользит с моего лица на лицо Ани, и в итоге мне не достаётся даже хлопка по плечу. 

— Всё такой же своенравный, как прежде, — говорит он, потирая руки. — Смотрю, семейная жизнь совсем не изменила тебя, Эрс. Ни кротости, ни присталого младшему мужу умения промолчать, пока господин не выскажет свою волю...

Натолкнувшись на мой взгляд, он торопливо заканчивает свою речь:.

— Добро пожаловать домой. Все так рады, что ты вернулся.

Врёт, как дышит, и не краснеет! 

С другой стороны, на лицах собравшихся горожан и правда нет неприязни. Аластора, слава богам, тоже нигде не видно, хотя по чину и важности сегодняшнего события хранителю Конвальда положено стоять рядом с главой общины.

Толпа расступается, мы проходим на небольшую площадь у ворот. В шуме и суете смешавшихся в единое целое горожан и воинов я распускаю отряд. Почти все придут сегодня на пир, так что наше расставание ненадолго. Конвальдцы отправляются по домам, Галлу и Молчальник уходят в казармы. Насколько я помню, им там будет совсем неплохо, точно не хуже, чем в королевском дворце.

Ещё несколько минут суеты, и мы с Ани наконец можем сбежать с перекрестия сотен любопытных взглядов. 

На узкой улочке, ведущей к дому, встречных прохожих совсем немного — а значит, немного и поклонов, улыбок, приветствий. Шумят только двое увязавшихся за нами упрямых сорванцов, которые всё никак не могут угомониться и отстать уже от «самого настоящего принца». 

— О чём призадумался, Эрс?

— Мой дом и правда...

Ани встряхивает головой, так что волосы скользят по плечам и вспыхивают огненными искрами в лучах клонящегося к западу солнца.

— Мне наверняка понравится твой дом. Даже не сомневайся! 

В красоте и удобстве своего дома я не сомневаюсь, гложет другое.

— Кое в чём Корней был прав, — говорю я. Неприятно это признавать, но что есть, то есть.

— Это в чём же?

— Дом у самой стены, в уединённом месте. Когда я рядом, бояться нечего, но я могу отлучиться и...

Ани зло фыркает.

— Я тоже умею держать в руках меч. Не так, как ты, но умею! Понимаю, что ты не веришь в мои силы, Эрс...

Ну вот опять!

— Ты недооцениваешь угрозу. Даже самый сильный воин может не справиться с нападением нескольких злоумышленников. Имей уважение к титулу — против тебя в одиночку не пойдут.

Ани резко останавливается.

— Предполагаешь измену? Здесь, в нашем городе?

— Разве у Перикельзов мало врагов?

И чем я только думал, когда отказывал Корнею? Рисковать жизнью Ани из-за гордости — больше чем глупость.

Он кладёт мне руку на плечо.

— Ты никуда не пойдёшь.

— Что?

— Ты никуда сейчас не пойдёшь. Если так нужно, то после пира мы попросим поставить у дома стражу.

Хорошее предложение. Я киваю.

— Сейчас налево, и мы — на месте.

Первое, что я вижу, завернув за угол — двоих стражников, стоящих у ворот моего дома. Они вытягиваются в струнку, как только нас видят.

— Приказ хранителя на всё время пребывания Его Королевского Высочества Анисета в Конвальде. Смены — каждые четыре часа. Ночью посты удваиваются, — отчитывается старший из двух стражников. 

Его лицо мне знакомо, но имени я не знаю. Второй — ещё почти совсем мальчик, но выучка отменная. Даже глаз в нашу с Ани сторону не скосил.

Будь я на месте хранителя Конвальда, тоже принял бы такое решение. Но увидеть подобную заботу и предосторожность от Аластора по-настоящему удивляет. Он стал умнее, как ни странно это признавать.

Ворота распахиваются. Нас встречает Гектор — они вместе с женой, Агатой, присматривают за домом в моё отсутствие. 

Гектор — хороший человек. Десятилетия назад на охоте он потерял руку и глаз, но это не помешало ему остаться таким же деятельным и спорым в работе, как прежде. В последние годы он погрузнел (пироги Агаты слишком уж хороши), волосы стали седыми, но только последний глупец назвал бы его стариком и калекой.

Поклонившись Ани, он берёт Тумана за повод. Бурана, с его непредсказуемым нравом, мне лучше отвести самому.

Из дверей дома показывается Агата. Сегодня она в белом чепчике и вышитом переднике, заметно волнуется. А когда волнуется, она не может не говорить — Ани ещё долго не вырваться из её рук.

— Подожди меня, — говорю я ему. — Я вернусь и сам покажу тебе дом.

По двору плывёт сладкий запах свежей сдобы.

— Агата напекла нам пирогов?

Гектор ухмыляется во весь рот. Шрамы, которыми иссечена левая часть лица, придают ему скорее угрожающий вид, чем весёлый.

— Два дня от печи не отходила, глупышка. Я ей говорил, что принца наверняка сманит к себе старый Корней, а у него повариха из самой столицы, но женщину не переспоришь...

— Наелись мы столичной еды. Ани наверняка будет в восторге. Такого как у нас в столице не подают.

Мы перебрасываемся ничего особого не значащими фразами, Гектор рассказывает мне последние новости о друзьях и соседях. В конюшне пахнет свежим сеном, в поилке полно чистой воды, блестящая упряжь висит на крючках, вбитых нашими руками...

— Хорошо вернуться домой, — говорит Гектор, вытирая руки тряпицей.

— Хорошо, — закрывая стойло, я глажу до блеска отполированную перекладину. Тёплое дерево, запах трав, рассеянный свет, проникающий в узкие окна у крыши, шумное дыхание лошадей дарят покой.

Голову кружит от счастья, что я здесь, дома, что Ани со мной, что долг не гонит меня назад в королевский замок — эту неприступную громаду из серого камня. Здесь, кажется, даже воздух другой — пьянящий и вкусный, им не надышаться. От земли веет силой. От дома — уютным теплом.

В две руки мы закрываем конюшню.

— Агата! Иди-ка сюда! — кричит Гектор, а затем подмигивает мне заговорщицки: — Ну, мы пойдём. Не будем мешать.

Он и правда хороший человек, понимает всё с полуслова. 

Я прощаюсь с Агатой, благодарю её за заботу. Она бы и рада со мной поболтать, но с мужем не спорит. 

— Спасибо вам за всё, — повторяю я, закрывая калитку.

Ух. Наконец-то мы с Ани одни.

Он уже успел отнести седельные сумки к крыльцу, но дальше не пошёл, ждёт меня, как и обещал.

Подожди, Ани, ещё пару мгновений. Дай налюбоваться на тебя у моего дома — ожившую мечту, увидеть которую я уже и не ждал. 

Пять шагов от ворот, и я касаюсь рукой шершавого ствола единственного дерева, растущего в дворике.

— Та самая слива, что я рассказывал. Жаль, что уже отцвела. Плоды у неё — в рот не возьмёшь какая кислятина.

Ани подходит ближе, становится рядом. Его ладонь ложится на ствол дерева рядом с моей. Этой узкой ладонью и длинными пальцами я могу любоваться бесконечно. Поддаюсь порыву — и накрываю его руку ладонью. Он кладёт мне голову на плечо.

— Показывай дальше.

Я прижимаю его спиной к груди и поворачиваю к дому. 

— Два этажа. Серый камень, черепичная крыша. 

— Хорошие окна, — подхватывает Ани.

— О да, настоящая роскошь. — Корней, помню, долго хвастал, каких мастеров он приглашал для постройки этого дома. — На первом этаже кухня, баня и гостиная. На втором — спальня.

— Одна?

— Разве нам нужно больше? 

Ани смеётся и трётся об меня спиной, словно кот... мартовский кот, просящий любви.

— На втором этаже есть ещё одна комната, в ней — только большой шкаф. Там почти пусто.

— Значит, будет куда сложить наши вещи.

Мы замолкаем, каждая точка соприкосновения наших тел пылает жаром. Ани тихо стонет, когда я целую его в шею. Он откидывает волосы, чтобы мне было удобнее, выгибает спину. Его пальцы чувствительно впиваются в мои бёдра, он трётся о пах, даря крайне острые ощущения.

— Чего ты ждёшь? — спрашивает он. Его задыхающийся шёпот — лучше самой прекрасной песни.

Это моя земля, мой дом, моя слива и муж, распалённый и жаждущий, в моих объятиях. Я не жду — я упиваюсь каждым мгновением. Жаль, что моё тело во всём согласно с Ани и медлить не хочет.

Он вскрикивает, когда я оставляю чуть ниже его уха метку — налитую кровью, обласканную языком и губами.

— Боги, Эрс... я... о боги!

Ещё одна метка — и ноги Ани подводят. Он оседает в объятиях, чтобы через миг оказаться на моих руках.

Я вношу его в двери дома и сразу же поднимаюсь по лестнице. Ани держится за мою шею обеими руками, целует, прикусывает подбородок, трётся щекой о щеку...

— Хочешь получить свою награду сейчас?

Нет конечно! Жаль, что он ещё помнит о нашем споре в лесу. Я бы вообще предпочёл о нём позабыть.

Наконец-то постель. Накрытые покрывалом перины проседают под весом Ани, он фыркает и начинает сражаться со шнуровкой у горла, когда я тружусь над тем, чтобы снять с него сапоги.

Он вертит головой.

— Здесь хорошо.

Здесь просто: только голые стены, обшитые деревом, на потолке видны держащие крышу огромные брёвна. Нет ни коллекции оружия, ни гобеленов. В окно видна слива и кусочек темнеющего уже неба.

Но в одном Ани прав — мне этот дом милей любой красоты и роскоши убранства королевского замка. Потому что это мой дом, моя постель и мой муж на ней — покорный, открытый и страстный.

Наконец мне удаётся стянуть с него штаны — налитый член немедленно прижимается к животу, капля влаги пачкает бледную кожу.

Ани охает и выгибается, когда я беру его в рот. Я люблю его языком и губами — сейчас всё только для Ани, удовольствия для себя я не ищу. Вернее, для меня его удовольствие — в радость большую, чем может дать собственное тело.

Он подаётся навстречу проникающим в его тело пальцам, толкает вверх бёдра, пытаясь получить больше ласки, требовательный и своенравный, тянет меня за волосы, прижимая щекой к животу, громкими стонами и безмолвными, но выразительными движениями тела умоляя пустить член глубже в горло.

Когда он теряется в наслаждении и запыхавшийся, раскрасневшийся обмякает на постели, я ложусь рядом с ним и целую — глубоко, делясь его собственным вкусом. Освободившись, Ани тихо предлагает подарить мне ответное удовольствие. Но я говорю ему нет.

— Слишком мало времени, чтобы сделать это как следует, — отвечаю на безмолвный вопрос. — Внизу готова бочка с горячей водой. Отнести тебя мыться?

— Я могу пойти сам.

— Знаю. — Я наклоняюсь ниже, прикусываю его нижнюю губу, играю с языком, пока желание, текущее в крови, не становится пыткой. — Позволь мне позаботиться о тебе. Не потому что ты что-то не можешь, а потому что мне в радость для тебя это сделать. М-м-м?

— Тебе нравится носить меня на руках?

— Ага, — я поднимаю его на руки и уточняю: — Особенно, когда вокруг нет никого, а ты — совсем голый.

— Это так странно, — говорит он, хмурясь, и, будто бы в задумчивости, прикусывает кончик пальца. Лукавый взгляд из-под ресниц обжигает. 

Чистый соблазн.

Сегодня ночью я не дам ему спать ни мгновения.


	17. Chapter 17

Мы выходим из дома перед самым закатом солнца, когда небо расцвечено алым и золотым.

— Смотри-ка, — говорит Ани и взмахивает рукой, — ну точно пряничный домик. И окна, как медовая карамель.

Дом и правда выглядит, словно мечта сластёны. Помнится, такой же кружевной, сладкий и пахнущий сдобой он и внутри.

Открывается резная дверь, на крыльцо выходит статная девушка в богато расшитом красном платье. Заметив, кто идёт мимо, она склоняется в глубоком поклоне.

Ани учтиво кивает и широко улыбается.

— А это Удачливая, — шепчет он, — дарует нам своё благословение.

Я давно не видел его таким счастливым. 

— Её зовут Веста, и она из плоти и крови. Но вот за её пироги даже боги бы подрались.

— Ты её знаешь? — спрашивает Ани словно бы между делом.

— Да. — Я оборачиваюсь: Веста как раз закрывает дверь. Всего на миг наши взгляды встречаются... и пробуждают воспоминания, к которым не стоит возвращаться, идя бок обок с мужем. 

И всё же...

Она кажется мне ещё большей красавицей, чем прежде. Толстая рыжая коса перекинута через плечо, неверный вечерний свет согревает кожу золотистым румянцем, тени обнимают тонкую талию и подчёркивают высокую полную грудь. Были времена, когда я всерьёз хотел, чтобы именно эти белые мягкие руки качали колыбель с моими детьми — но не сложилось.

Ани задаёт какой-то вопрос, и прошлое отступает в тень, где ему самое место.

— Ты что-то сказал?

Когда я переспрашиваю, он хмурится. 

— Расскажешь о ней?

— Может, не сейчас? — Надеюсь, за множеством новых впечатлений он позабудет о своём желании.

— Вот как. — Ани замолкает.

Вот же... 

— Что-то не так?

Он взмахивает рукой:

— Ничего.

Его «ничего» значит больше, чем «много». Судя по появившейся между бровей морщинке и поджатым губам, он уже придумал о нас с Вестой целую историю. Если не поторопиться, догадка превратится в уверенность, а с ней придёт и обида.

— Ничего не было, — говорю я, беря его за руку и заставляя остановиться. — Она — честная дева из хорошего рода. Да, она выделяла меня из круга ухажёров, но мы даже не целовались.

Он кусает губы, и я тихо говорю: 

— Поверь, мы ни разу даже не оставались наедине. Я люблю тебя.

Его плечи чуть расслабляются, выдавая, какой сильный удар нанесла ему ревность.

Я понимаю его. Если бы он с кем-то когда-то... Соперника я бы убил.

— Не она, так другая... другие. У тебя было много женщин. И мужчин тоже. — У него обвиняющий тон, но говорит он, явно споря с самим собой: — Это дело прошлое, я не вправе злиться.

В моих объятиях ему должно стать легче. Я пытаюсь приблизиться, но он не даёт.

— Здесь не место.

Отказ ранит, пусть Ани и прав. За время пути я привык в любой миг иметь право коснуться его, не скрываясь ни от кого. В отряде каждый — человек проверенный и не болтун. Здесь же толпы прохожих, много случайных взглядов, приветствий и обжигающе острого любопытства.

— Тогда обними меня сам. 

Он неуверенно улыбается и переплетает наши пальцы.

— Не хочу устраивать представление для всех.

Не думал, что мимолётная встреча может так сильно повлиять на него. Как перед грозой, бывает, воздух пахнет водой, так сейчас от Ани веет неуверенностью и грустью.

Я ещё раз шагаю ближе к нему, но он кладёт руку мне на грудь.

— Не надо, Эрс. 

Это приказ, и я подчиняюсь его желанию.

Он полностью раскрылся, растерял старые страхи и стыдливость, избавился от смущения — но это наедине со мной. Вне нашей спальни он всё такой же юный, легко краснеющий и опускающий глаза мальчишка.

Если бы перед людьми и богами Ани был моей собственностью, то о моих чувствах к нему знала бы каждая собака. Иногда я совсем не понимаю его. 

Дом Корнея освещают горящие даже в этот предзакатный час факелы, флаги хлопают на ветру. Широкий и невысокий, всего в два этажа, дом старосты занимает лучшее место на самой вершине холма. Разбитый кругом сад не назовёшь малым, к нему вплотную прилегают площадки, где тренируется стража. Чем ближе к окружающей город стене, тем теснее стоят дома; крыша подпирает крышу, а на выложенных камнем улицах не видно ни цветка, ни травинки — тут же много воздуха, и волосы треплет ветер.

Ани внимательно рассматривает дом и сад, а затем говорит мне:

— Здесь хорошо. — Он поворачивается в ту сторону, откуда мы пришли, и восклицает: — Боги, какая громада! 

С вершины холма лес, который мы пересекли на пути к Конвальду, видится бескрайним царством теней, излишне мрачным и даже угрожающим. В противоположность лесу даже сейчас, на закате солнца, равнины, расстилающиеся к северу от города, кажутся светлыми и безопасными. Думать так — большая ошибка. 

— Слишком много камней и песок. Много оврагов. Здесь почти ничего не растёт, кроме травы, — говорю я, не дожидаясь вопросов. — Овцебыкам было б раздолье, если б не волигры.

— Летом здесь безопасно, — полувопросительно произносит Ани.

— Нет. — Я указываю на виднеющуюся вдали гряду холмов. — Сейчас они, скорее всего, охотятся там. Но в любой миг могут оказаться у городских стен. 

— Так бывало?

— Не раз. — Я сжимаю его предплечье. — Летом они живут на травянистых пустошах и в поисках стад овцебыков могут подойти и к городу, а дважды в год — в начале весны и поздней осенью — целыми стаями идут из леса и в лес. 

— Мы говорим, что земли принадлежат нам, но это не так.

Ани прав. 

— Когда-нибудь мы прогоним их от наших городов. Внушим им такой страх, что они и думать забудут видеть в человеке доступную пищу.

— И меня ты называешь любителем сказок? — он смеётся, а затем улыбка исчезает с его лица: — Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты оказался прав и поскорее.

Я следую за его взглядом: на крыльцо поднимаются двое пожилых охотников в нарядной одежде. У одного нет руки, другой сильно хромает.

Ани опускает голову.

— Сегодня мне говорить речь. — Он мнётся. — Что я могу им сказать? Перед опытом их жизни, ранами и страданиями я — никто.

— Ты принц и будущий король.

— Это всего лишь...

Я беру его за подбородок и заставляю поднять голову вверх. Нежная, как у девушки, кожа ласкает пальцы.

— ...это быть Перикельзом.

Он шумно вдыхает.

— Да, они видят в тебе больше, чем ты есть сам по себе. Но за тобой стоит отец, дед и прадеды, целый род прославленных воинов и королей. Ты ведь сделаешь всё, чтобы не посрамить их честь. — Последнее не вопрос. Я знаю ответ, как и Ани его знает. 

— Твою — тоже, — говорит вдруг он.

— Что?

— Твою честь — тоже. Ты вошёл в наш род, значит, я говорю и от твоего имени. — Он невесело улыбается. — Вот видишь, тебе так же сложно отдать мне право вести и во всём мне довериться, как и моему отцу и деду отдать мне корону. Я знаю, что вы думаете обо мне. Что я слаб, что неопытен, что...

Это не то место и время, чтобы вести подобные разговоры. Но Ани закусил удила и рвётся сказать, что наболело. Почему его прорвало сейчас? Ведь ничто не предвещало.

Хотя чему удивляться? Останавливаясь в придорожных гостиницах, он так волновался, когда говорил с их хозяевами и проезжими путниками. Здесь же его готовится встречать целый город — центр самой большой общины в северных землях. Впервые столько людей видят в нём не мальчишку, слабого и беспомощного большую часть жизни, а высокородного Анисета из Перикельзов, будущего короля. 

— Твои предки-короли, — прерываю я бурный поток его горьких слов, — подумай: они все были мальчишками, всходя на трон. Като из-за преждевременной смерти отца вообще взошёл четырнадцатилетним. Никто из них поначалу не был лучше тебя.

Он молчит, глядя в пол. 

Как не вовремя! Корней заметил, что мы стоим у ограды сада и идёт прямо к нам. Я поднимаю руку, показывая «не подходи». Поймёт ли, послушает ли?

Он приостанавливается, разводит руками, поднимает брови. Я продолжаю показывать открытую ладонь: не подходи. Он пожимает плечами и отворачивается. Не уходит — так и стоит шагах в двадцати от нас, и я не уверен: он стар, конечно, но ветер дует в его сторону. Он может услышать что-то, чем Ани, скорее всего, вряд ли захотел бы с ним поделиться.

Ани поднимает голову.

— Думаешь, в этом есть смысл?

— Да. Ты будешь делать первые шаги под присмотром отца и деда, они предостерегут тебя и дадут хороший совет. — Не могу удержаться, касаюсь его рассыпавшихся по плечам волос. Рыжие, в алом свете заходящего солнца они становятся тёмно-красными. — Я так ходил на первую охоту с отцом: спотыкался и падал, слушал советы и поучения.

— В семь лет, — тихо говорит Ани.

— Охотиться и королевством править — разные вещи.

Он молча смотрит на меня, а затем порывисто обнимает и замирает, упираясь лбом в шею.

— Иногда я думаю, как бы жил, если бы всё сложилось иначе. Если б в жёны ко мне пошла юная дева... — Он вздрагивает, а у меня на краткий миг замирает сердце. — Каждый день я благодарю богов за то, что они послали мне в подмогу тебя. 

Ани прижимается губами к шее и едва слышно шепчет:

— Моя отрада.

Он не щедр на признания, но такие мгновения стоят того, чтобы их ждать.


	18. Chapter 18

Что Ани справится, я и не сомневался, а ему было полезно почувствовать воодушевление толпы, её неподдельный интерес, уважение и почти что любовь. Собравшиеся слушали его, затаив дыхание, а это многое значит, когда перед седыми воинами держит речь безусый мальчишка. 

На вопросы он отвечал как по писаному — и я узнавал слова Силса и даже интонации его речи, но случалось — и слышал «я подумаю», «это требует размышлений», а то и «такое пристало решать лишь королю».

— Из него выйдет хороший правитель.

Слова не придворного льстеца, а простого воина, сказанные от души, безыскусно, подслушанные совершенно случайно, я передаю Ани, когда мы наконец оказываемся за столом, сидящими друг подле друга. Он устало улыбается и смахивает волосы со лба. 

— Посмотрим, — ответ уклончив, но в мягком свете горящих факелов его глаза согревает выражение надежды. — Что посоветуешь мне съесть? — переводит он разговор.

Он прав: здесь слишком много любопытных ушей, а с другой стороны, стоит воспользоваться поражающим воображение гостеприимством Корнея. Его стряпухи расстарались на славу: и вид яств, и аромат такой, что слюнки текут и глаза разбегаются.

Прямо передо мной стоит серебряное блюдо с волигрьей лапой. Она сварена по-нашему обычаю — с чёрной рябиной — и щедро приправлена сутки томившимся в печи диким луком. Вещь необыкновенная, пальчики оближешь, и я бы непременно предложил её, но есть впервые традиция велит лапу собственноручно убитого волигра. Надеюсь, счастливый день когда-то настанет, и Ани попробует победу на вкус.

— Заячья грудка в меду и травах. Попробуй, у нас её готовят совершенно не так, как на юге.

— На юге? — Ани поднимает брови.

— Всё, что не в направлении пустошей — юг, пусть и не такой дальний, как болота князя Дрого. Так что насчёт зайца?

Ани кивает: ему нравится зайчатина под любыми соусами и с любыми добавками. 

— Не клади так много, — он хватает меня за руку, держащую ковш. Когда я смотрю на него, он улыбается: — Здесь столько всего. И мясо с мёдом — это всё-таки странно, — произносит он едва слышно, не желая оскорбить сидящих совсем близко хозяев.

Хорошо, уговорил. Но это не значит, что я позволю ему отделаться этим жалким кусочком лёгкого мяса, парочкой слив или яблоком. 

— Глядя на наших дорогих гостей, — мечтательно произносит старческий голос, — и самому хочется вернуться в те далёкие времена, когда мы с супругой были так молоды, что лишь ей одной позволялось касаться общей тарелки.

Капля ароматного соуса падает на полотняную скатерть. Не то чтобы ей было суждено остаться чистой на этом пиру, но кому понравится заметить в себе вызванную вспышкой злости неловкость. В словах Корнея ничего дурного нет, но одно то, что он смотрит, оценивая каждое наше движение, уже раздражает. 

— Хотя, конечно, женщины более склонны к проявлениям заботы у стола и в постели, — подмечает остроглазый старик. — Не жалеете, что выбрали нашего Эрса в мужья, Ваше Высочество? Хорошо ли он заботится о вашей драгоценной персоне? Не обесславил ли Конвальд непокорностью и упрямством, которые, как всем известно, в его первейших привычках с самого малого детства?

Рано я радовался добросердечию Корнея!

Под прикрытием стола Ани сжимает моё бедро через тонкую ткань нарядных штанов и, когда я беру себя в руки и вновь сажусь на скамью, в благодарность гладит в опасной близости от паха.

— Никакая красавица, умница и хозяйка не заменила бы мне такого человека, как Эрс. Его верное сердце, храбрость, ловкость и ум — награда, которой, и не знаю за какие заслуги, боги одарили меня.

Корней кивает, будто бы соглашаясь с каждым услышанным от Ани словом.

— Счастлив узнать о полном согласии и любви в вашей семье, — он прижимает руку к груди. — Услышав о королевском выборе, я преисполнился великой гордости, что конвальдец, больше того — такой прославленный и отмеченный любовью горожан воин, как Эрс, станет в будущем у подножия трона и в служении новому королю будет самым первым, самым близким и доверенным, как и положено супругу. 

Хитрый старик сначала нанёс мне рану, а теперь щедро льёт целительным маслом. Я даже не удивлён. Каждый год собираются горожане, чтобы выбрать нового главу — и каждый год не находится никого, кто хоть в малой степени сравнился бы со старым пройдохой.

— Мы отпускали Эрса со смешанными чувствами, — «доверительно» делится Корней, — с одной стороны, как я уже сказал, мы гордились и радовались, но с другой — печалились. Уже этой зимой город приобрёл бы нового хранителя — самого молодого за всю историю Конвальда, но достойного не меньше куда более опытных предшественников.

Так значит, будь у него выбор, он всё-таки отдал бы пост мне?

Корней может лгать с той же лёгкостью, что и говорить правду, но сердце всё равно переполняет гордость. Глупо, конечно, так радоваться тому, что никогда не случится, но сейчас я оказываюсь ближе всего к исполнению детской ещё мечты.

Быть хранителем Конвальда — большая честь. На моей памяти почётный титул не раз носил кто-то из нашей семьи: и отец, и старшие из братьев, и — что оказалось неприятной неожиданностью — проклятый Аластор. Я надеялся тоже пройти по этому пути, потому и не уезжал далеко, хотя мог бы уйти с отрядом далеко на север — сражаться с дикими горцами, или на юг — князь южных болот, говорят, хорошо платит тем, кто обеспечивает покой его плодородным землям от нападений волигров. 

Я вдруг понимаю, что если бы Корней не тянул с принятием решения, если бы ещё осенью вызвал меня на разговор — на предложение Эмми я бы ответил отказом и даже не подумал бы поехать в королевский дворец взглянуть на предполагаемого мужа. И наши пути с Ани даже не пересеклись бы... 

Из прошлого возникает видение бросающегося в бой голема — опасной твари, долгие годы тянувшей из Ани жизненные соки. Холод волной прокатывается по спине.

— Хорошо, что так случилось.

Последнее, как оказалось, я произнёс вслух.

Ани сжимает мою руку. В словах нет нужды: мы понимаем друг друга.

— Мне несказанно повезло, — говорит он. — А вот Конвальду — нет. — На его лицо набегает тень, губы сжимаются в плотную линию, глаза недобро вспыхивают. — Наделив властью воина, не умеющего различать, где настоящий враг, а где такой же слуга короны, как и он сам, вы, высокородный Корней, совершили крайне неудачный выбор.

— Понимаю, о чём вы, Ваше Высочество, — Корней грустно кивает и с тяжким вздохом разводит руками. — Вы говорите про Аластора-северянина. Увы, увы... Дело молодое, старые обиды застлали его ум в горячке боя. Что нисколько его не извиняет, разумеется. Бесславный случай. Весьма удручающий.

Ани не стоило заводить об этом разговор. Если Корней решит угодить и лишит Аластора поста хранителя... Я хочу честного боя с ублюдком, а не вредить ему чужими руками! 

— Когда я узнал подробности произошедшего, то действовал без промедления. Уже три дня как у Конвальда новый хранитель — Грегори, сын Ги. Думаю, Эрс его знает. Жаль, что моё решение не всеми было принято с воодушевлением, но со временем, я уверен, найдёт понимание.

А я ещё удивлялся, почему на пиршестве нет никого из семьи — ни единого человека. Отец, видно, в ярости. Аластор... да, такого унижения Аластор не простит, и не Корнея он будет винить, а меня. 

— Если бы хранитель так поступил в отношении воина, никак не связанного с королевской семьёй, то тоже лишился бы поста?

Корней фыркает себе под нос.

— Не думал, что даже ты, Эрс, станешь в его защиту. 

Ани поворачивается ко мне, внимательно вглядывается в лицо, а Корней говорит:

— Оделённый властью должен иметь трезвый ум. Аластор же делом доказал свою непроходимую глупость, на всё королевство обесславил Конвальд и меня, доверившего ему честь зваться первым из наших воинов.

— То был тренировочный бой, — мне претит защищать ублюдка, но как промолчать, когда впервые за столько лет, даже десятилетий хранителем Конвальда стал кто-то не из нашей семьи.

— Именно, — Корней хмурится. — Если терять разум, а с ним и честь в бою против друга, то кем покажешь себя в битве с врагом? Так я и сказал Титу и от своего слова не отступлюсь, как бы твой отец, Эрс, на меня ни гневался, и как бы Аластор ни обижался. Не дело держать во главе воинов Конвальда дурака.

С этим не поспоришь.

Ани гладит меня по руке.

— Разреши мне поухаживать за тобой, Эрс, — говорит он мягко. — Кусочек кабаньей ноги?

Старшему супругу такое поведение не к лицу, но кто возразит против желания принца заботиться о своём муже у всех на глазах? Только не я, особенно когда пальцы Ани касаются моих губ, а глаза мерцают в свете факелов тёмными обещаниями.


	19. Chapter 19

Глубокая ночь. Мы с Ани шагаем по тёмным улицам, но не одни: впереди идут четверо воинов (двое из них держат в руках горящие факелы), позади — ещё двое. Воздух чист и свеж, бодрит приятно: в охотку дышать прохладой после духоты пиршественного зала. Остатки бродящего в крови мёда быстро тают, возвращая голове прежнюю чёткость мысли.

Старый Корней уговаривал остаться на ночлег у него, соблазнял просторными комнатами, даже отдельным крылом большого дома, но мы каким-то чудом смогли отбиться от его навязчивого гостеприимства. Тогда он приставил к нам стражу: проводить до дома, и даже рвался сопровождать сам, продолжая цветистые речи, но ноги не захотели идти. Всё же он слишком много выпил, да и немолод, и пусть его разум остался таким же изворотливым, а язык ловким, как и всегда, тело потребовало покой. Оно и к лучшему.

Не могу сказать, что Корней мне не нравится или его общество неприятно. Сегодня он наговорил немало, одни слова ранили, другие наполнили гордостью. Второго, благодаря вмешательству Ани, было много больше. И как знать, может, Корней так и задумывал с самого начала: дать принцу перед всем народом без обиняков показать, кто и насколько ему дорог? Да и с Аластором, думаю, старик решил верно. 

Сейчас, когда мы наконец удаляемся от его дома, я им даже восхищаюсь. Хитрец он первостатейный.

— Хороший пир и закончился рано, — говорит Ани. — И первое, и второе мне по душе. 

Да, мой Ани не большой любитель шумных сборищ, и ценителем застолий его тоже не назовёшь.

— Я наелся на неделю вперёд, — продолжает он, хлопая себя по совершенно плоскому животу, — в меня, кажется, целый вепрь поместился.

— В нашей тарелке точно не было целого вепря. Там и трети вепря не побывало.

— Зато в кубках плескалось целое море. — Сегодня Ани спорщик, вошёл во вкус, весь вечер с удовольствием препираясь с Корнеем.

— Не преувеличивай. Всего лишь медовая река с карамельными берегами.

В ответ он заливисто смеётся.

Ему хорошо — и мне хорошо вместе с ним.

У него сверкают глаза, он размахивает руками, то и дело указывает по сторонам, задаёт вопросы и останавливается, чтобы насладиться видом или поглазеть на звёзды, запрокинув голову.

Ани так явно нравится здесь, он так искренне восхищается Конвальдом, что я, пусть и знаю, как это глупо, но всё равно раздуваюсь от гордости. Он хвалит мой родной город, а я чувствую себя так, будто построил здесь каждый дом, посадил каждое дерево и каждый горожанин — мой кровный родич. 

Кстати, о них...

— Остановись-ка. — Шагнув к Ани вплотную, направляю его голову рукой: — Видишь полуразрушенную башню вдали?

В лунном свете старая библиотека выглядит точно дом для привидений и злобных духов. 

— Да. 

— Рядом с ней — дом Андроникуса. Мы посетим его завтра с самого утра. Он будет нас ждать и не простит промедления.

Ани трёт лоб.

— А ведь и правда: твоего деда не было на пиру.

— Они с Корнеем — старые неприятели, чуть ли не с детства: поспорили из-за одной красавицы.

— И твой дед так и не простил, что девушка выбрала не его?

— А с чего ты взял, что Корней победил? — Подначивать Ани — огромное удовольствие.

— Э-э-э... Но ведь... Извини, но Андроникус слеп от рождения. Какая женщина выбрала бы его?

— Андр в молодости, говорят, был очень хорош собой, и слепота ему нисколько не мешала. Особенно по ночам в темноте спальни.

Легенды о вьющихся вокруг Андра юных и не таких уж и юных девах любила рассказывать покойная бабушка долгими зимними вечерами. Похоже, для неё число и красота побеждённых соперниц была сродни числу и мощи убитых волигров для охотника или воина. И хотя Андр лишь посмеивался в седую бороду и не отвечал на прямые вопросы, мне всегда казалось, что бабушка если и преувеличивала, то совсем чуть-чуть.

— Прямо не верится, — Ани недоверчиво качает головой. — Кстати, а когда я познакомлюсь с твоим отцом и всей семьёй?

— Повернись в другую сторону, — говорю я Ани и направляю, пока он не становится верно. — Видишь вон там бо-ольшой дом, у него ещё крыша будто ступеньками?

Ани кивает.

— Это наше семейное логово. Там живёт мой отец, мать, братья и сёстры с супругами и детьми. Огромный дом, всегда шумный. Думаю, нас уже ждут, утром наверняка к нам заглянет кто-то из домашних, чтобы позвать на семейный обед или что-то в этом духе.

Честно говоря, поход в гости к деду наверняка окажется куда приятней встречи с остальной роднёй. На мой вкус — уж лучше в одиночку выйти против стаи волигров. Не верится, что всё пройдёт хорошо. Мне придётся играть послушного младшего мужа, и от шуток, которые непременно последуют, уже чешутся кулаки. Ани тоже предстоит испытание: пусть он и принц, но далеко не все мои родичи одобрили наш союз. Отец отговаривал меня перед церемонией, даже на свадьбу не поехал и мать со старшими братьями не пустил. И кто знает, что доведётся выслушать нам с Ани, когда над головами собравшихся в отчем доме будет властвовать не разум, а мёд.

Не то чтобы мне нечего было сказать в ответ или, если надо, вразумить кулаками. Но это семья, не хотелось бы приобретать в ней врагов. Наоборот, хочется поддержки, чтобы они приняли Ани как сына, одарили заботой и лаской. Я загадываю, чтобы всё прошло гладко — ради спокойствия Ани. 

До конца избавиться от неприятных предчувствий не выходит. Всё представляется, как отец нахмурит брови и с горечью скажет: «А я ведь предупреждал тебя, Эрс», и мне нечего будет ему возразить...

Мы с Ани болтаем о ерунде до самого дома. Корней, если пожелает расспросить воинов, узнает только о восхищении принца оказанным ему приёмом и красотами города. 

— Спасибо, что проводили.

Караул у ворот сменяется, мы с Ани заходим во двор. 

— Иди наверх, — мягко хлопаю его пониже спины. — Я проверю, как там Буран с Туманом, и тотчас поднимусь.

Ани смотрит на тёмный дом, потом на меня и говорит с мечтательной улыбкой:

— Днём я хотел идти сам — ты меня понёс. Сейчас я ног под собой не чую и мечтаю оказаться в твоих сильных руках, а ты жестоко отправляешь меня на второй этаж одного.

— Подожди здесь. Я скоро.

Он машет руками:

— Ты что! Я пошутил!

— А я нет. — Он приподнимает брови, и я объясняю: — Стража стояла у ворот, в доме не было ни души. Лучше бы зайти туда вместе: вдруг не доглядели.

— Ты перестраховщик. 

Ругай, Ани, ругай, но лучше я лишний раз всё проверю, чем ты попадёшь в переплёт.

Пожав плечами, он шагает к конюшне: 

— Тогда я с тобой.

Неплохое решение.

Ани заходит в одно из двух незанятых стоил. 

— Прости, но помогать не буду. Я тебя тут подожду, — бормочет он и, плюхнувшись на кучу сена, со стоном блаженства стягивает с себя правый сапог. — Как хорошо.

— Помочь? — спрашиваю я и слышу «любимый» ответ:

— Я сам.

Когда я заканчиваю с лошадьми и, быстро обойдя двор и дом, возвращаюсь в конюшню, то нахожу Ани спящим. Он неплохо устроился: лежит на боку поверх укрывающего сено плаща; на снятых сапогах покоится золотой венец. 

Просыпается он, когда я опускаю его на кровать. 

— Эрс, ну почему ты меня не разбудил? Я бы прекрасно дошёл своими ногами, а тебе не пришлось бы тащить по лестнице такую тяжесть.

Во-первых, он не пушинка, конечно, но и не тяжёлый. А во-вторых...

— Поверь, я нёс тебя с большим удовольствием, спящий принц.

Ани вдруг краснеет и закусывает губу.

— Надеялся, что я не проснусь? Хотел раздеть меня, пока я не чувствую, и...

— Продолжай, — говорю я, дёргая шнуровку у горла, — мне нравится ход твоих мыслей.

Он смущается ещё сильней. Мне безмерно нравится, что после всего, что между нами было, он остаётся таким же невинным, как и в первую брачную ночь.

Ну, или не таким уж и невинным...

— Я, совершенно безвольный, буду в твоей полной власти. Ты сможешь сделать со мной всё, что захочешь, а я буду покорно подчиняться твоим желаниям.

Сердце колотится, будто у попавшей в ловушку птицы. Ани фантазирует вслух, представляя себя добычей, но на самом деле связывает меня и подчиняет себе каждым словом. 

— О, я вижу, что тебе это нравится.

Ещё бы! 

— Интересно, что ты в этом находишь? Мне больше по нраву, когда ты не спишь.

Он касается пальцем нижней губы, хмурит брови — я же раздеваюсь так быстро, как только могу. 

— О! — он поднимается на локтях. — Если бы ты был подо мной, если бы лежал, сонный, безвольный, то я мог бы касаться тебя так, как хочется мне, а ты принимал бы мои ласки. Во сне ты бы забыл, что любишь быть только сверху, ты бы полностью подчинился... стал всецело моим. 

Бурно дыша, он смотрит на меня, как на самое желанное во всём свете существо. И мне — видят боги — впервые не нравится его полный желания взгляд. Вернее, такого взгляда я ещё у него не видел. Зато у других — часто. К примеру Роб так всегда смотрит на Эмми, да и на других женщин прежде. Это взгляд охотника: не завлекающий и манящий, а дерзкий, требующий, обещающий бой или осаду, если добыча вздумает сопротивляться.

Уверен, что именно так я сам всегда смотрел на Ани. Оказаться на его месте — более чем странно. Мне не нравится чувствовать себя дичью, на которую ведётся охота. 

Он облизывает губы, я же думаю, что выход у меня только один: переубедить его, показать ему ещё раз — в который раз, — как хорошо быть моим, принадлежать мне, чтобы в его голове не осталось даже тени мысли о перемене ролей. 

— Помнишь наш уговор? 

— Какой?

— Сегодня утром ты проиграл мне всю ночь. 

Из его груди вырывается сдавленный стон. Лицо горит всё ярче, выражение глаз скрывают опустившиеся ресницы. Его грудь вздымается рывками, одежда не скрывает возбуждения, но мне всё равно кажется, что он недоволен.

— Ты надеялся, я забуду? — Теперь на мне остаются только штаны, и то лишь потому, что я не позволяю им, расстёгнутым, свалиться.

Он медлит с ответом, а я уже горю от нетерпения сделать следующий шаг. 

Желание перемен настигает того, кто не доволен тем, что имеет. Наше путешествие по лесу затянулось; уединиться мешали и сопровождавшие воины, и растущая, чем ближе к северу, опасность натолкнуться в лесу на опасного зверя; из-за последствий моего постыдного поражения, останавливаясь в гостиницах в начале пути, мы с Ани делили постель, но не притрагивались друг к другу. Ночь накануне немного утолила голод, но не насытила, зато раздразнила — не только меня, но и его.

Да, вот и нашлось объяснение странным желаниям Ани: я уже и забыл, когда последний раз любил его всю ночь напролёт. А ведь ему это нужно не меньше, чем мне. Не бывало такого, что бы я хотел, а Ани говорил нет — наше желание обоюдоострое и хорошо сбалансированное, как отличный меч. Мечу же не дело томиться в ножнах: ему нужен жаркий бой и горячая кровь, крики и рёв, хрипы и стоны... 

Пришла пора сказать себе: к бою!

Я отпускаю штаны: ткань скользит по бёдрам вниз, через миг она уже на полу. Ани широко распахивает глаза — потемневшие, влажно блестящие; его губы беззвучно шевелятся. 

— Что ты говоришь?

Вместо ответа он начинает бороться со шнуровкой у горла. Я забираюсь на кровать, осёдлываю его бёдра и наклоняюсь, чтобы помочь.

Он часто дышит. Когда я пальцем провожу по приоткрывшимся навстречу губам, лихорадочное тепло согревает кожу. Ещё миг — и язык касается подушечек пальцев. Ани дразнит меня, сверкая взглядом из-под ресниц, ещё не зная, какая долгая ночь его ждёт.

Я подарю ему столько удовольствия, нежности и страсти, что он и думать забудет о своих странных фантазиях. Я хочу в это верить. Больше того — я сделаю всё, чтобы так и произошло.


	20. Chapter 20

Первый раз мы накидываемся друг на друга, как звери: правит бал жадность и желание обладать, насытиться наконец тем, что не давалось так долго. На пике страсти Ани кричит подо мной, его пальцы до боли впиваются в плечи, тело изгибается натянутым луком, бьётся попавшей в силки дикой птицей. В ответ я рычу.

Когда ночь медленно умирает и серый свет проникает через окно в темноту спальни, Ани уже не кричит и не бьётся: он мелко дрожит и едва слышно стонет, отвечая на каждый неторопливый толчок. Его губы искусаны, тело почти безвольно, поддаётся всем моим желаниям, глаза прикрыты слипшимися пиками ресниц, но даже когда он берёт верх над истомой и смотрит на меня — его взгляд мутный, плывущий, и непонятно, сознаёт ли он то, что видит.

— Эрс, — срывается с пересохших горячих губ. — О Эрс.

Его голос слишком слабый, как шелест листвы, и полон тех чувств, которые мне не назвать. Слова слишком неповоротливы и пусты, движения тела кажутся куда красноречивее: я сажусь на пятки и, подхватив под ягодицы, тяну бёдра Ани на себя — и погружаюсь в нежную глубину его тела снова. У Ани слёзы дрожат на ресницах: слишком много всего для него — как и для меня. 

Сейчас я могу продержаться очень долго: желание не жжёт, а тихо тлеет, позволяя наслаждаться каждым собственным движением и откликом Ани. 

— Не могу больше, — шепчет он, когда мы лежим на боку: он спиной ко мне, одна нога прижата к груди и согнута в колене.

Я слегка надавливаю ладонью на его дрожащий живот и медленно-медленно толкаюсь внутрь его разгорячённого, нежного, скользкого от масла и влажного от пролившегося семени тела.

Он запрокидывает голову и едва слышно стонет, потом ахает, когда зубы впиваются в его плечо.

Дрожь проходит волной с головы до пят у нас обоих одновременно.

— Эрс... боги... пожалуйста...

Ещё один глубокий толчок, я повожу бёдрами, оставаясь глубоко внутри. Ани всхлипывает жалобно, отчаянно, словно ему по-настоящему больно, хотя я точно знаю: ему хорошо. 

Ани подтверждает:

— Быстрей! — а потом — и откуда только силы взялись — частит: — Не могу больше, пожалуйста, умоляю, быстрей... Да! — звучит его вскрик, когда я подаюсь вперёд, отвечая на его лихорадочный шёпот, — да, да, да!.. О!

Он поворачивает ко мне лицо: в сером свете занимающейся зари видно, что оно залито слезами, а припухшие губы обиженно надуты.

— Жестокий варвар, — это уже не нежный задыхающийся шёпот, а хриплый злой рык.

Я расслабляю пальцы, которыми пережал основание его члена, и нежно-нежно провожу рукой вверх-вниз. Ани одарён щедро, и движения получаются размашистые: безумно приятно касаться горячей шелковистой кожи, чувствовать под пальцами ритмично трепещущую вену, дразнить головку по чувствительному краю — то есть делать всё то, что так остро нравится Ани. От обиды на его лице не остаётся и следа, а в глазах вновь просыпается голод.

Я ускоряю толчки бёдер — и у Ани закатываются глаза. Он стонет так сладко, что я не могу сдержаться и замедлиться достаточно, чтобы и дальше продолжать изматывать его — загонять в ловушку, как сильного опасного зверя. 

Хотя его ноги разведены, хотя я беру его в который раз за ночь, хотя мой член блаженствует внутри его тела — Ани смотрит на меня по-другому, не так, как всегда. Я ставил его на колени, наваливался сверху, потом поворачивал и, пользуясь тем, что свечи ещё не погасли, долго смотрел в глаза — и каждый раз чувствовал: он будто мысленно примеряет на нас иные роли, допускает, что я позволю ему повести, что настанет миг — и это он будет вдавливать моё тело в постель.

Я бы хотел проникнуть к нему под кожу, найти это желание и вырвать его с корнем. Но, кажется, мне не преуспеть: оно уже проросло и — поздно ли, скоро ли — даст плоды.

Мне нет нужды спрашивать себя, когда я проиграл. Катаясь по камням площадки для боёв королевского замка и воя от невыносимой боли, я не только позволил взять верх над собой проклятому Аластору и лишился поста командующего армией, но и показал Ани слабость. И вот итог, худший позора и безделья — его дерзость.

Одной мысли хватает, чтобы подчинить тело воле, а не желанию.

Ани разочарованно стонет, когда я почти останавливаюсь. Он тянется к себе рукой — хоть так получить облегчение, но я не пускаю. Переплетая наши пальцы, я вылизываю его ладонь и чуть покусываю кожу на запястье: Ани задыхается, дрожит всё чаще, раскрывается и прогибается, подаваясь навстречу. Он требователен, он умоляет — я упрямо медлю, хотя в голове давно сгустился туман, и мысли несутся, как сорванные ветром листья.

Для меня это тоже пытка, поверь. Но иначе нельзя.

«Почему нельзя?» — эхом звучит в голове. У меня нет ответа, кроме яростно огрызающейся, показывающей острые клыки уверенности в своей правоте. 

Поддавшись его прихоти, я лишусь опоры, которая позволила встать и пойти вперёд, оставив обидное поражение за спиной. И кем я стану, позволив ему верховодить?

Я не хочу быть никем. Хотя бы для него я хочу быть кем-то важным.

Мысль тает под тихие жалобные стоны Ани. Он полностью обессилел, больше не сопротивляется и уже даже не просит спешить. Крупная дрожь прокатывается по его телу волнами. Тогда я отпускаю его руку из плена и касаюсь пальцами мокрого лица, глажу приоткрытые губы. Дыхание согревает кожу, я медлю, запоминая это мгновение, затем проталкиваю палец в рот.

— Оближи.

Его покорная старательность сводит с ума.

Я опускаю руку вниз, и Ани громко стонет при следующем толчке моего члена и пальца вместе. 

В голове становится пусто и тихо — так же мертвенно тихо, как в нашей спальне. Ани едва слышно дышит, его глаза закатились, тело полностью расслаблено, из члена всё ещё вытекают вязкие капли: совсем немного, я бы не удивился, если бы Ани кончил, вообще не проронив ни одной. 

Я лежу, поглаживая его по груди, а когда силы возвращаются, то обтираю нас обоих влажной тканью и, сменив простыни, укладываю Ани в постель. Он всё ещё не в себе. «Хорошо» — единственное слово, которое я от него добиваюсь.

Идёт время, и он засыпает. А я сижу у него в ногах и смотрю на лицо, в выражении которого лишь покой и безмятежность. 

Странно чувствовать себя вором, беря своё, или лжецом, говоря только правду, но сердце у меня не на месте. Где я ошибся? Разве раньше я не нежил его, не любил вот так, как сегодня, до закатывающихся глаз и прерывающегося дыхания?

Ответа нет.

На следующий день Ани просыпается поздно. В его глазах всё ещё томная муть, а движения тела неловки. Он смеётся моим шуткам, подставляет губы для поцелуев, без препирательств позволяет снести его вниз по ступеням, а затем охает, садясь на лавку, и опускает глаза, краснея, когда я смотрю на него.

Его плывущий взгляд, розовые щёки, закушенные губы доказывают, что ночь пошла на пользу: если не исцелила полностью, то прогнала желание верховодить надолго. 

Он пьёт молоко, принесённое на рассвете Агатой, и разрешает стереть пенные усы над его верхней губой. Затем он позволяет себя мыть.

Его податливая нежность, почти беспомощность и обожающий взгляд — всё, что я так сильно люблю. И мне должно быть этого довольно, но вместо этого — стыдно, словно я его подвёл. Только в чём? Что я сделал не так? Ведь я всего лишь любил его со всей страстью, что он вызывает во мне.

Понимание настигает, когда Ани устраивается у меня на руках, позволяя отнести назад в спальню. Его тёплое влажное дыхание ласкает щеку, обнимающая шею рука кажется слабой. Каждый шаг по лестнице возвращает нас в прошлое, когда ноги не подчинялись ему и он был зависим и слаб.

Я перестилаю постель: утренняя возня в кровати оставила свои следы.

— Стыдно спать днём, но ты меня так заездил, что я ходить не могу, — говорит он, опуская ресницы. Порозовевшие щёки и припухшие губы необыкновенно красят его.

Хорошо, что Андроникус принял мои извинения, а до вечера, когда нас ждут на ужин в доме отца, далеко.

— Больно внутри? Я могу посмотреть?

Он смущается ещё больше.

— Нет, не больно. У меня всё ноет, словно мы не в постели кувыркались, а скакали галопом три дня и три ночи без остановки.

— Понятно.

Кровать наконец готова. Он скидывает одежду, которую, вытащив из бочки, я на него натянул, и с довольным видом вытягивается на простынях. На бёдрах видны следы моих пальцев, метки покрывают всё тело — но мне мало, хочется оставить ещё.

Ани поворачивается на бок и тихонько ойкает, устраиваясь. Я накрываю его одеялом.

Когда я возвращаюсь из кухни с бутылочкой масла, он ещё не спит. Его щёки бледнеют.

— Нет-нет, я больше не могу!

— Это ты сможешь.

Я забираюсь на постель и, вылив на ладонь немного настоянного на целебных травах орехового масла, начинаю растирать Ани руку. Он облегчённо выдыхает и закрывает глаза.

На его губах играет слабая улыбка, тело податливо и безвольно, а я хочу видеть его сильным и смелым, дерзким и восхищённым тем новым, что прежде он не пробовал, но у него получилось. Надо дать ему немного времени — и всё вернётся. Себе же надо дать по уху — но я просто обещаю больше так с ним не поступать.


	21. Chapter 21

В родительском доме нас принимают радушно. На настоящего принца сбегаются посмотреть все от мала до велика: братья, сёстры, их супруги и дети. Я замечаю друзей и соседей, заглянувших на огонёк, и родичей, ради такого случая приехавших в Конвальд из дальних мест. У Корнея вчера собралось людей больше, но не намного. Здесь нас встречает целая толпа — галдящая, шумная, не сравнить с чопорностью придворных. Да и наш дом — уютный и светлый, перестроенный столько раз, что и не счесть — на величественный и мрачный королевский замок совсем не походит. 

Ани жмёт руки, здоровается и знакомится, задаёт вопросы, смеётся. 

Моё место — за ним, в полушаге. Во взглядах, достающихся мне, любопытства не меньше, но никто не подходит, чтобы подать руку, хлопнуть по плечу или обнять. Обычаи обычаями, но, пусть младший муж неприкосновенен, говорить-то со мной никто не запрещал. Да, для семьи я давно отрезанный ломоть: сбежал из-под родительской опеки, как только вошёл в возраст, поселился отдельно при первой возможности, не казал нос месяцами, уходя на войну и охоту. И всё же не так меня принимали в отчем доме в прошлый — до нашей с Ани свадьбы — приезд.

Отец, судя по его острому взгляду и резким складкам у рта, наверняка ждёт случая сказать прямо: твой выбор — твоя награда, теперь-то что сожалеть.

Ани поворачивается ко мне, находит руку, сжимает. Я киваю: всё хорошо, и он, успокоенный, продолжает знакомиться с семьёй.

Так странно чувствовать себя одиноким в толпе, где знаешь всех и все знают тебя. Мама смотрит на меня издали, улыбается, но не подходит. У неё так блестят глаза, что в какой-то миг кажется, будто засмотрелся на солнце, и в груди жжёт.

Праздничный ужин длится до глубокой ночи. Кубки с мёдом поднимаются исправно, в речах тоже всё сладко, аж приторно. Никто не сказал нам худого слова, не обронил ранящего намёка. Моё имя обходят стороной или говорят только хорошее — как о покойнике.

Я уговариваю Ани попробовать самые вкусные блюда, а в остальном по большей части молчу. В сердце занозой сидит странное чувство, что такое словно бы уже происходило со мной или наяву я вижу воспоминание о старом сне: вот стою я — вот моя семья, но не рядом, а на другой стороне глубокого оврага, так что не докричаться и не понять друг друга. 

Взгляд падает на старшего брата. Максимус — первенец у родителей, между нами с Робом и им — почти двадцать лет, его сыновья с недавних пор сами мужчины. В детстве с него — сильного, ловкого, мощного, уверенного в себе и своей правде — я брал пример. В этом моё отношение не изменилось, но прежнего желания поделиться мыслями и получить одобрение нет. То, что у меня на душе, так просто не скажешь. Ни Максимусу, ни отцу, никому.

Я даже с Робом не стал бы это обсуждать, а ближе него у меня никого нет... Не было.

Ани поворачивает голову. Его лицо раскраснелось, глаза сверкают.

— Ты-то сам что не ешь? — он накрывает мою руку ладонью и переплетает наши пальцы. 

То, что у меня сейчас на сердце, я и Ани не скажу. Но не касайся дело его самого, с ним я непременно бы поделился. 

Как-то всё стало сложно. Раньше было просто, понятно, легко, а сейчас, чем дальше, тем больше я вязну в собственных мыслях, как бык, забредший в топь и не знающий брода.

Перед самым нашим уходом отец всё-таки успевает отозвать меня в сторону. Мы стоим у окна, за которым чередуются глубокая тьма и серые пятна лунного света. Ани беседует с прадедом, тот глуховат, и приходится кричать — так что за шумом их разговора наш никто не услышит.

— Что с тобой, Эрс? — говорит отец и смотрит строго, как никогда не смотрел. 

Я пожимаю плечами и жду, когда же он скажет: «Ты сам виноват в своих бедах, как я тебя и предупреждал — ты потерял статус, теперь ты даже не воин, сейчас ты никто». Скорей бы уже жестокие правдивые слова прозвучали. Не хочу больше мучиться ожиданием. Я знаю, что потерял уважение — и хочу честного подтверждения от человека, которому верю и на кого всю жизнь мечтал походить, и который теперь наверняка стыдится такого сына.

Тогда, до свадьбы, доказывая свою правоту, я говорил отцу, что буду управлять армией, что мой путь окажется важен для многих, что я прославлю наш род, что приму роль младшего мужа не для того, чтобы ходить за старшим хвостом и только и делать, что красоваться в новых нарядах. Но отец оказался прозорливей меня. 

— Я не узнаю тебя, Эрс. Ты никогда не выглядел таким слабым, таким неуверенным в себе, никогда не вёл себя, словно пришибленный пёс.

Он качает головой, и вот оно, тот самый миг унижения, когда я даже не могу вдохнуть толком, не то чтобы возразить. Да и как спорить? Мне ли не знать, в кого я превратился.

— Я считал, — продолжает отец, — что ты неправ, идя под беспомощного мужа-калеку, но сейчас принц Анисет — человек, подчиниться которому и верно служить незазорно любому воину, даже самому прославленному и сильному. Если ты ждал иных слов от меня или кого-то из нас, то их не будет.

— Ч-что?

Он касается моей щеки, а затем опускает руку на плечо и сжимает крепко, до боли.

— Только сущим дуракам и глупым мальчишкам, как Рену или ты, может прийти в голову, что звание младшего мужа унижает того, кто стоит на ступеньку ниже и на шаг позади короля, кто первый после короля и вместе с ним несёт общее бремя ответственности и власти. 

Мне кажется, я сейчас задохнусь. Воздух с шумом врывается в горло, словно прежде кто-то сдавливал шею, а сейчас отпустил, и мне всё не надышаться.

Отец качает головой.

— Эрс, Эрс... У тебя растёт борода, а мысли, смотрю, точь-в-точь как у безусого.

Он несправедлив.

— Прежде ты говорил по-другому! Ты говорил, что я бегу за богатством и славой, что продаю себя, да ещё и плохо торгуюсь.

— Есть разница между тем Анисетом, которого я вижу сейчас, и тем, о котором прежде слышал. Полновластный король и родовитая подставка для короны, за которую бы всё решал совет родов, — разные люди.

Я пытаюсь возразить, и отец машет рукой.

— Разговор о прошлом оставим прошлому. Важно, что сейчас он выздоровел, набирается сил и опыта — и вместе вы сила. Он дерево, а ты плющ. Останься он сломанным — вам бы никогда не подняться, какой бы заботой ты его ни окружал. А сейчас вы стоите вместе и выглядите красиво, достойно. То есть будете выглядеть, если ты, сын, возьмёшься за ум.

От облегчения у меня шумит в голове и хочется сесть, обождать, пока перевернувшийся вверх тормашками мир вновь придёт в равновесие. 

— Я не знаю, что сказать, — говорю наконец.

— Ничего говорить и не надо, просто делай — будь своему мужу достойным спутником, охраняй и защищай, помогай и поддерживай...

Отец поворачивает голову, и я следую за его взглядом. 

Ани ещё растёт, потому тонок в кости, силы в нём совершенно не видно — безусый мальчишка, ещё не мужчина. Его лицо открыто, он легко смущается и краснеет. Как и покоряется, и отдаётся, и позволяет властвовать над собой — но об этом никому, кроме меня, лучше не знать. 

— Эрс, помнишь, как ты впервые надолго ушёл из дома? 

Отец вспоминает о самой нашей страшной ссоре — зачем? 

— Ты захотел самостоятельности, захотел повести воинов за собой, смог убедить людей и сильней, и старше себя — и не послушался моего запрета.

— Это была хорошая охота, никто не пострадал, — отвечаю я медленно, всё ещё не понимая, что он хочет сказать.

— У тебя ещё молоко на губах не обсохло, твои сверстники в охоту играли, а ты взял в руки оружие, а на себя — ответственность за других, и в итоге принёс домой первую шкуру.

— И за это ты с меня шкуру спустил. — Свист конской упряжи и собственные крики мне иногда возвращаются в дурных снах. 

Отец кивает.

— Я испугался, что ты пострадаешь: погибнешь, будешь ранен или ошибёшься в выборе тех, кто стоит за твоей спиной. Когда отвечаешь за того, кто слабее, менее опытен, не знает ещё жизни, то очень легко перегнуть палку. И ещё неизвестно, кто набьёт на лбу большую шишку, когда она распрямится.

— Ты говоришь обо мне или об Ани?

Он тяжело вздыхает.

— Вижу, ты понимаешь, значит уже наломал дров. — Он сжимает моё плечо и смотрит в глаза. — Будь умеренным в желании помочь и от всего защитить. Плющ, который душит дерево, вырубают или он сам умирает, обнимая иссушенный ствол. Мне бы не хотелось, чтобы с тобой такое произошло. И мне бы не хотелось, чтобы тебе пришлось однажды признать, что излишней заботой и страхами ты отвратил от себя того, кого любишь.

 

...Когда мы идём домой по ночному городу, Ани говорит, как ему всё понравилось, рассказывает, с кем он познакомился, и заявляет, что непременно вернётся.

— Ты зря... мы зря волновались, — решает он и довольно вздыхает, поднимая вверх руки и потягиваясь, будто кошка. — Мне нравится твоя улыбка. Это из-за разговора с отцом? Я видел, как он тебя обнимал на прощание. Кости-то целы? Он у вас такой, ох, настоящий гигант... Ну, Эрс, давай, признавайся: о чём ты молчишь?

Я возвращаюсь в то мгновение, когда кости и правда трещали, а сердце ёкало, и глаза жгло.

— Он сказал, что мной гордится.

Ани хватает меня за руку, и мы останавливаемся. Максимус и его старший сын, вызвавшиеся нас провожать, также останавливаются в паре шагов от нас.

— Я тоже горжусь тобой, поверь, — говорит Ани и обнимает за плечи. Он долго-долго смотрит мне в глаза, а затем целует, не стесняясь свидетелей. — Я так рад, что ты помирился с отцом.

— Мы и не ссорились.

— И потому тебя трясло от волнения перед встречей с роднёй? — шепчет он и, фыркнув, зарывается в мою шею лицом. Кончик носа у него холодный, а дыхание влажное, жаркое, пахнет мёдом и молоком. 

— Пойдём домой?

Он кивает, но не спешит отстраняться.

— Хорошо, что мы вырвались в Конвальд, — говорит он едва слышно. — Ты вновь улыбаешься, я и забыл, как это — видеть тебя счастливым.

— С тобой рядом я всегда был счастлив.

Он кивает с таким видом, будто всё обо мне знает куда лучше меня, и улыбается.

— Пошли домой. — Его глаза смеются, когда он шепчет: — Хочу попробовать твоё счастье на вкус.

Щедрое предложение, кто бы от него отказался?

Весь оставшийся путь я держу его за руку, и это прекрасно.


	22. Chapter 22

Во сне Ани доверчиво прижимается ко мне, и я не могу снять со своего бедра его тёплую руку, убрать колено, уютно устроившееся между его раздвинутых ног, и уйти. У меня сил не хватит оставить его, такого расслабленного и податливого, одного в постели. Знаю, так я совсем разленюсь, забуду, как держать меч, и из воина превращусь в не более чем живую грелку для будущего короля... 

Мысль, которая разозлила бы вчера, сегодня вызывает улыбку. Мне хорошо. Я хочу быть именно здесь и сейчас и не променял бы то, что имею, ни на какое величие. Защищать Ани, любить его, заботиться о нём — если для этого надо отложить в сторону меч и вместо кольчуги надеть цветастое платье — я смогу, ради него — это несложно. 

Отец меня понял и одобрил, и налипшие на душу размышления о том, что подумают обо мне другие, смыло, как проливным дождём. И боги, боги, как же мне сейчас хорошо, как спокойно. Как пронзительно сладко чувствовать доверие и близость Ани и ничего иного не хотеть.

Андр вечно твердил, что главное — не вещь или событие, а отношение к ним. Слепой с рождения, он прожил счастливую жизнь. Я же сдуру решил, что мне плохо, роптал на судьбу. Здоровье, сила и любимый в супругах — на что тут жаловаться? Андр сказал бы, что на дурную голову, и был бы прав.

Мне стыдно вспоминать прошлые месяцы, все эти кажущиеся серыми дни — ведь я сам окрасил их в цвет уныния. Силс не дал мне труда по силам, но кто мешал мне самому прийти к нему и потребовать дело? Да и без королевских приказов, разве я сиднем сидел? Посмотреть только на Галлу: из расхлябанного пустозвона он превратился в прекрасного воина. Почему я этого не замечал? Так стремился жить грядущими великими победами, что перестал ценить простое счастливое настоящее. Да, я был слепцом, а сейчас как прозрел. Если бы не отец, сколько времени бы мне потребовалось, чтобы понять, что я творю?

Больше такого не будет. Слышишь, Ани, я тебя не подведу. Даю слово.

*

— Последний день, когда мы позволяем себе валяться пол-утра в постели. Уже завтра Андр наверняка заставит тебя вставать ни свет ни заря, а пока, — я ставлю на край кровати поднос с сегодняшними дарами Агаты: ломтями ароматного хлеба, печёными яблоками с орехами и мёдом и жареными пирожками, — наслаждайся.

Теперь настаёт очередь ещё тёплого козьего молока. Ани лениво потягивается и зевает, а затем покорно принимает кувшинчик из рук в руки. Глаза у него грустнеют. Я знаю, что молоко ему не слишком-то нравится, но мало кому по вкусу лекарства, кроме того, он сам выбирал между кобыльим и козьим. Ему нужны силы, одной магией тут не поможешь.

Зажмурившись, он отпивает половину, морщит нос и, не глядя на меня, ставит кувшинчик на табурет у кровати.

— Я потом допью. Честно, — говорит он, вытирая молочные усы. Чтобы я не стал спорить, он тотчас тянется к пирожку. — Поем и допью.

Это игра ему никогда не надоедает, хотя я предпочёл бы поиграть во что-то более занимательное, чем в капризного младенца и няньку.

— Мне нравится сегодняшний завтрак в постель. Знаешь, я мог бы к такому привыкнуть. — Он опускает ресницы и вздыхает, будто грезит наяву: — Утро, ты с подносом, как сегодня, полуголый, а может, и вообще без штанов... В замке это вызвало бы лишние толки, но здесь... — он замолкает, расплываясь в ленивой улыбке.

Сначала он хотел меня снизу, теперь — рабом, лишённым одежды: занятные у Ани мечты. Пока они остаются только словами, я готов ему подыграть.

— Если наши ночи будут такими, как вчера, то я не против.

— О. — Ани подносит ко рту пирожок, но так и не откусывает. От масла его губы начинают блестеть. — Предлагаешь мне баловать тебя ночью, чтобы ты баловал меня днём?

— Не беспокойся, я и так, без обещанной платы, буду тебя баловать. Хотя от того, что вчера ты творил своим ртом, я бы не отказался.

— Из тебя такой же торговец, как и придворный. Ты безнадёжен, — Ани смеётся.

— Рано меня оплакивать. Хочешь верь, хочешь не верь, но из королевских сокровищ я уже успел украсть самое ценное. 

Он прикрывает глаза. 

— Ты опасный человек. 

— Да?

— Во-первых, вор — сам признался. Во-вторых, беззастенчивый льстец... 

Вор? Льстец? Больше никаких оскорблений!

— Если бы ты знал, как мне этого не хватало, — стонет он, прижатый к кровати.

— Чего, Ани?

— Тебя. Ты вновь стал собой. Боги, Эрс...

— М-да? — покусывая соски, сложно быть красноречивым.

— При случае я спрошу у твоего отца рецепт. 

— М-м-м? — а вот сейчас мне точно не до слов. Как и Ани — но он упрямо что-то лепечет:

— Как сделать тебя счастливым... Ах!

Ани, не нужны тебе никакие рецепты. Когда я смогу говорить, то обязательно объясню. А пока просто оставайся собой — нежным, отзывчивым, щедрым... И за волосы не тяни! 

*

— Вы опоздали, — говорит Андр и улыбается так, что мы с Ани краснеем. — Если бы пришли вовремя, я бы всерьёз забеспокоился, — продолжает он и машет рукой. — Прошу к столу.

Это хорошее предложение. Кувыркаясь в постели, мы спихнули на пол почти всё, любезно приготовленное Агатой; уцелела лишь пара пирожков, упавшая среди подушек.

Пахнет чудесно, и у Ани бурчит в животе. Ну вот, а твердил, что наелся.

— С удовольствием позавтракаем с тобой, — отвечаю я за обоих.

— Пообедаете, — уточняет Андр и садится за стол.

Мы воздаём трапезе должное. Андр от нас не отстаёт: ест красиво и ловко, никак не скажешь, что перед нами слепец. 

Ани насыщается первым. Сначала он поглядывает по сторонам, а когда Андр отодвигает тарелку, то начинает расспрашивать про занятные штуки, которых здесь множество. Андр с удовольствием отвечает. Он просит Ани снять со стены бубен шамана горцев и теперь крутит его в руках, рассказывая про вышитые на волигрьей коже символы, которые знает только по описаниям и на ощупь.

Странно, как много хранит наша память, я и не думал, что услышанное десятилетия назад вспомнится теперь, и не только по сути, но и слово в слово. Я будто наяву вижу Андра, сидящего тогда у окна: вот он вертит в руках тот же бубен, и солнце блестит в его уже тогда совершенно седых длинных волосах. Я словно заново слышу его голос — такой же глубокий и чуть надтреснутый, как сейчас. Годы благосклонны к моему деду: я вырос, он же остался прежним.

Ани и Андр по очереди крутят в руках пастушью дудочку, две головы — седая и рыжая — склоняются вместе, а я вдруг задумываюсь, каким Ани будет в старости? Он поднимает глаза, улыбается мне — и я решаю: красивым.

— А что это за перья? — спрашивает Ани, возвращая бубен на место и снимая с ближайшей полки стеклянную банку.

— Журавлиные, — отвечает дед и так улыбается, что мне хочется встать и поскорее выйти за дверь.

— Андр... — прошу я его, но он не желает понимать намёков.

— Не смущайся так, Эрс, — отвечает он ещё до того, как я успеваю попросить его сохранить тайну.

— Это история об Эрсе? — тотчас интересуется Ани.

— Об Эрсе и журавле.

— Звучит крайне любопытно. Эрс, почему я не слышал её от тебя?

Они молчат, но ответа не будет. Странно хвастаться тем, чего стыдишься.

— Маленький Эрс учился управляться с луком, — начинает Андр. — Сначала его жертвой стали подушки, потом чучело, набитое соломой, потом отец отобрал у него лук и приказал играть, как другие дети — с игрушками, и как ты думаешь, что сделал Эрс?

Ани смеётся.

— Он выкрал лук и сбежал туда, где сможет без помех тренироваться. И Роб увязался за ним.

— Ты неплохо изучил этих шалопаев. — Андр хихикает, а у меня начинают гореть щёки. — Они вышли за городскую стену, и для начала Эрс подстрелил пару-тройку тыкв. Хозяин как раз пришёл работать на поле, так что будущему великому охотнику пришлось спасаться бегством...

Я сдаюсь: Андр всё равно расскажет всё. Уж лучше я сам.

— Там были журавли, два больших серых, они танцевали, подпрыгивая и изгибая шеи. За высокой травой они нас не заметили, и ветер дул в нашу сторону, совсем лёгкий, но его хватило. — Как же стыдно об этом говорить, хотя и годы прошли. — Попасть в движущуюся мишень сложно, это уже мастерство, понимаешь? А я так хотел доказать, что мне уже можно доверить лук, что я взрослый.

Больше Ани не смеётся.

— Мне не повезло, я попал. Только немного промазал — не убил, а тяжело ранил.

Когда я стрелял, то думал только о цели. Поразить её и поразить отца, когда я покажу ему настоящую добычу. Я не думал, как будут выглядеть развеянные по траве перья, какой алой и липкой окажется пролитая мной кровь и как сложно будет решиться: вырвать стрелу или сломать её рядом с раной.

— Я принёс его к Андру, а потом выхаживал. Он прожил у нас всё лето, а осенью улетел и больше не возвращался.

— Ты рассказал не всё, — Андр медленно поглаживает подлокотники кресла.

— Ты же не будешь пересказывать Ани Робовы сказки?

— Сказки нет, а быль — да.

Ани смотрит то на Андра, то на меня. И я почти уверен, что он видит невинную кровь на моих руках. 

— Эрс не верит в это, но я-то знаю: он попал точно, — говорит Андр.

— Нет!

— Да. Он умер у тебя на глазах, но ты отказался принять его смерть и притащил своему старому дедушке дохлую птицу, требуя её вылечить. Я сказал тебе нет, но ты настаивал, кричал на меня, потом плакал над ним... А затем птица очнулась. Я слышал, как она билась у тебя под руками, и видел свет, который от вас исходил. Видел своими слепыми глазами, и пусть с тех пор минуло больше десяти лет, я до сих пор помню своё безмерное удивление и такой же страх, когда свет резко потух, а Роб закричал, что ты упал без сознания.

Я пожимаю плечами. Ну вот, теперь в глазах Ани я не только безжалостный мальчишка, но и слабак. Не на такие беседы я наделся, когда отправлялся к Андру.

— Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный целитель, — продолжает тот, — но ты рогом упёрся, наотрез отказался развивать свой дар. Я до сих пор жалею, что не переубедил тебя.

Мне нечего на это сказать, кроме того, что ничего не стал бы менять, случись вновь тот наш разговор.

— И в чём же мораль истории Эрса и журавля? — спрашивает Ани.

— Отец предупреждал и остерегал, но, конечно же, мне нужно было на своей (и главное, чужой) шкуре выучить урок, что нельзя убивать ради развлечения, — говорю я угрюмо. И зачем только Андр завёл этот разговор?

— Если взглянуть шире, — поправляет меня Андр, — то Эрс доказал, что искреннее желание способно творить чудеса. Его стремление исправить ошибку было так велико, что сама смерть отступила. 

Ани молчит, и я не выдерживаю:

— Больше я так не поступал, поверь. Я убивал, чтобы добыть еду, защититься или защитить, и никогда — ради забавы.

— Я знаю это, Эрс. Я знаю тебя, — Ани ставит банку с перьями на место, идёт ко мне, и я получаю нежный поцелуй.

Андр же говорит:

— Желание и вера — ключ ко всему, сама суть магии, а может, и жизни. — Потом он поднимается и протягивает руку: — Мой принц, прошу пойти со мной, а ты, Эрс, оставайся здесь или прогуляйся где-нибудь. Нам нужно будет испытать магию Анисета, а твоё присутствие будет его отвлекать.

Я надеялся, что смогу смотреть и помогать, если потребуется. Но Андр непреклонен: мне придётся уйти.

— Не скучай без меня, — шепчу я Ани на ухо и целую, чтобы подбодрить. Он выглядит немного растерянным, и мне так не хочется его оставлять, но Андр уже качает головой, когда я к нему поворачиваюсь. 

— Иди, Эрс. Возвращайся, когда солнце начнёт садиться.


	23. Chapter 23

На площадке для боёв царит тишина, сидящие в тени стражники молча провожают меня взглядами. Киваю им и сворачиваю на дорожку, по которой в детстве довелось побегать столько, что и не упомнишь: сначала к отцу, потом — к старшему брату. 

— Входи, кто такой церемонный! — в ответ на стук доносится из-за двери весёлым басом.

Щёки Грегори округлились и обросли густой бородой, одежда стала опрятней и нарядней, а выражение глаз — довольным и сытым. Не верю, что меньше недели висящая на груди цепь хранителя Конвальда могла так его изменить. 

Увидев меня, он вскакивает из-за заваленного свитками стола и спешит навстречу. Деревянный пол натужно скрипит под его сапожищами. Здоровенным Грегори был всегда, но сейчас кажется ещё внушительней и мощней.

— Сколько лет, сколько зим! — гремит он, сжимая меня в крепких объятиях, и хлопает по плечу.

Я не остаюсь у него в долгу: пробую на крепость его широкую спину.

— Не дури, не прошло и полгода, как мы пили с тобой в «Жужжащем улье».

— Эк, как у счастливчиков со временем нелады, — он подмигивает и громко смеётся. — С нашей с тобой последней вылазки в лес и отменной попойки в честь знатной добычи прошёл почти год... А кажется, что целая жизнь, вон как всё переменилось, — добавляет он куда тише и осторожно размыкает наши объятия. — Ты прости, я по привычке. Всё никак не уложу в голове, что наш бравый Эрс теперь...

— Теперь что?

С Грегори мы знакомы с младенчества, значит уже больше двадцати лет. Он старше, но ненамного, кажется, года на три. Сначала приятели, после первой совместной охоты — друзья, а когда мы вместе, спиной к спине, отбились от нападающего на город зверья, то назвались побратимами. 

Мало кого я уважаю так, как его. И тем обидней читать в его лице растерянность и видеть, как он прячет руки в карманы штанов. 

— Ты уж договаривай, друг, — лучше узнать его мнение сразу и без обиняков. — Кто я теперь?

Он отводит глаза, но отвечает прямо:

— Не пойми кто. 

Это честно. 

— Я сказал бы, что ты теперь «в девках», если б не знал тебя ещё мальчишкой и если б под твоим началом не махал мечом. — Он тяжело вздыхает. — Ты прости; вижу, тебе мои слова неприятны. Да я и сам знаю, ничего такого нет в том, чтобы пойти за королевского сына, да и вообще за какого-нибудь... м-да...

«Ничего такого» — я бы так не сказал. Не в тот миг, когда старый друг смущается и извиняется из-за простого объятия при встрече.

Это я ему и говорю, а он качает головой: 

— Такова традиция, сам понимаешь.

— Думаешь, коснувшись моего плеча, ты так меня впечатлишь, что недолго будет и до измены?

Он смеётся.

— Извини, друг, но ты не в моём вкусе. 

— Так же, как и ты не в моём.

— Не нам нарушать традиции предков, — отвечает он совершенно серьёзно, — особенно в отношении сердечного выбора будущего короля. Пусть ты воин, но раз уж младший муж — все мы будем с тебя пылинки сдувать. И глаза отводить — чтоб никто не подумал, что желаем покуситься на добычу, которая нам не по зубам.

Я качаю головой, а он продолжает:

— Да, Эрс, ты, как обычно, взял на себя неподъёмную ношу и, к удивлению всех, справляешься с ней. Из воинского братства мало кто решился бы на такой шаг. — Почесав бороду, он уточняет: — По чести, никто б не решился. Побоялись б насмешек. Не верю, что до того, как перед людьми и богами сказать да принцу Анисету, ты не подумал, какая жизнь тебя ждёт.

Всё я обдумал, но не сложилось. Что теперь горевать?

Он смотрит на меня, затем кивает на накрытую шкурой лавку, а сам обходит стол и садится в кресло.

— Был бы ты не знаменитый Эрс из Конвальда, а серый безродный мышонок — никто бы и полслова против не сказал, только б хвалили за выбор. Вон Пит-кузнец, как жену потерял и с тремя детьми остался, взял в дом младшего мужа. Хорошо живут, никто косого взгляда не бросил, только радуются, что милый покладистый парнишка нашёл себе дом и семью, теперь уважаемый человек, а не полы в таверне моет и в кладовке спит.

Он прав. Отец то же самое говорил, но тогда мне казалось: люди знают меня, уважают, видят, какой я человек — а значит будут судить по делам, а не по званиям. Я ошибся, переоценил людскую любовь. Видно, слава и похвалы стукнули мне тогда в голову, будто мёд. Похмелье оказалось болезненным — но сейчас уже и в голове не шумит. Мнение толпы мне безразлично. Или я хочу так считать, потому что, по правде говоря, слова Грегори задевают.

— Воин и лидер, ведущий других в походы и на охоту, и вдруг добровольно взял на себя женскую роль, — он разводит руками. — Я не про постель. Но и про неё тоже, потому что не могу представить тебя... хм... отдающимся и покорным. Не смотри так, не хотел тебя обидеть. Ты спросил, я ответил. 

Хотелось бы думать, что я не подвожу Ани возмущением на лице, приписывая не себе, а ему «женскую роль». Показать, что у нас всё иначе, я не имею права. Да и с чего показывать: не их это дело! Кто кого и как любит — касается только нас.

— Принц и правда так хорош, Эрс? Оно того стоило?

Такие намёки нельзя оставлять без ответа. Я медленно встаю — он поднимает руку в успокаивающем жесте.

— Ты не из тех, кто гонится за титулом или землями. Так что, зная тебя, скажу, что и на твоё сердце нашёлся наконец крепкий сачок. Я прав?

Так он не о постели — он о чувствах... Из Грегори тот ещё бард. Ани — сачок для сердца. Его точно позабавит такое сравнение; надо не забыть ему рассказать.

— Вижу, что прав. У тебя глаза наконец потеплели. А то я уж думал, всё, будет бой, и не дождутся меня Мира с Катериной сегодня к обеду.

— Ты наконец женился?

— И дочку родил! — он весь раздувается от гордости, а потом понимает, что ляпнул: — Рожала, понятно, Мира. Но я ей помогал, самое главное сделал...

Он говорит и говорит про своих девочек, про дом, про то, как справили свадьбу, про общих друзей.

— Пошли, Эрс. Посмотришь всё своими глазами, лишняя тарелка в нашем доме всегда найдётся. — Он встаёт из-за стола и, опять позабыв о моём статусе неприкасаемого, хватает за плечо и тянет за собой: — Пошли, друг! 

*

Мира встречает нас у порога, растерянно улыбается и начинает суетиться. В доме чисто, красиво, пахнет молоком, сладостями, всё пронизывает ощущение уюта и простого тихого счастья. Накрыв на стол, она уходит — наверху плачет ребёнок.

Грегори улыбается, будто ничего прекрасней в жизни не слышал. Вскоре плач стихает, и он возобновляет рассказ:

— Твой отец признал, что, конечно, я справлюсь, но не дело так поступать с Аластором: учебный бой на то и учебный, чтобы не зевать и на площадке не спать. Но Корней наотрез отказался слушать его уговоры, снял цепь с Аластора и надел на меня.

— Правильно сделал, — говорю я.

Грегори опускает взгляд, задумчиво съедает кусок мяса и запивает водой.

— Правда, что Аластор бил тебя, когда ты упал и уже не мог подняться? — спрашивает он осторожно.

— Это не то, что я хотел бы обсуждать. Даже с тобой.

— Так не пойдёт, Эрс. Я должен знать, это не праздное любопытство. — Он хмурится. — Он на самом деле бил тебя, хотя ты сдался?

Мысленно я возвращаюсь в тот проклятый день. Рёв толпы, шум боя, острая жгучая боль, чувство унижения и вкус крови.

— Я не сдался. Я упал, но ему ни за что бы не поддался. 

— Значит правил он не нарушал?

Я встаю. Вот же Грегори, вот же пёс: пока не урвёт то, что хочет, не отступит.

— Если б нарушил — сгнил бы в темнице. 

— Тогда у нас его осудили несправедливо...

— Несправедливо? — Кулак сжимается сам собой. — Я, ты, никто из тех, кого я знаю и уважаю, так бы не поступил. Знаешь, я согласен с Корнеем: Аластор перепутал друга с врагом. Для человека, наделённого властью, сводить старые счёты таким способом — не дело.

— Он унизил тебя, ты унизил его. Он вернул тебе долг за старое — теперь вы квиты.

Такого я от Грегори не ожидал.

— Ты на чьей стороне?

— Я хранитель Конвальда и на стороне горожан и порядка. Потому я предупреждаю тебя, Эрс: отношения с Аластором вы будете выяснять в другом месте. Я не требую, не могу требовать, чтобы вы простили друг друга, но и драки не потерплю. — Грегори указывает на лавку напротив себя: — Вернись за стол. Мира обидится, если ты не съешь приготовленное ею угощение.

Я сажусь и под внимательным взглядом отламываю кусок хлеба: пусть у нас противоположные мнения, но до вражды доводить размолвку не стоит.

— Ты дашь мне слово, что не ввяжешься в бой? — спрашивает он.

— Нет. Это наше с Аластором дело, не твоё, и решать мы его будем один на один.

— Ну что ж, — Грегори хлопает себя по бедру, — тогда я скажу так: если в городе драка между вами всё же случится, то в темницу попадёт только он. Тебя я не трону: ты ведь супруг принца, конвальдцы королевский род уважают и чтут. Он же получит наказание за вас обоих. Один раз несправедливо осудили, будет и второй.

Кто б мог подумать, что здоровяк Грегори окажется таким хитрецом!

— Неплохой ход. А ведь без году неделя у власти.

— С кем поведёшься, Эрс, — отвечает он, поднимая кубок, и улыбается: — На самом деле, как тебя приструнить, мне Корней подсказал. Это он у нас в таких делах мастер.

По его лицу видно: от своего слова он не отступит. 

— Что касается тренировок, — напоследок говорит он, — я буду рад видеть тебя среди воинов. Расписание ты знаешь, место — тоже, приходи. М-м-м... — у него вспыхивают глаза, — может, возьмёшь новичков в обучение?

— С чего вдруг?

— Мелкий Галлу на тебя не нахвалится. Да я и сам вижу: парень хорош, хотя говорит, что ещё полгода назад меч в руках не мог удержать.

Я качаю головой, собираясь отказать. 

— Ты не отвечай пока, подумай. Времени у тебя свободного много, надо же его чем-то занять.

Ах, Грегори, каким же ты стал хитрым!

*

Видно, испытание магии отняло у Ани много сил. На пути к дому он молчалив, по сторонам не смотрит, погружён в свои размышления.

— Всё хорошо? — спрашиваю я, сжимая его ладонь.

Он кивает, слабо улыбается — и вновь кажется витающим в облаках.

— Было сложно, — признаётся он уже дома. — Я не думал, что будет так.

— Расскажи поподробней, — говорю я, когда мы оказываемся в спальне. 

Ани качает головой и забирается под одеяло. Его едва удаётся уговорить снять одежду.

— Хочу спать. Поговорим позже.

Я работаю во дворе и дома: здесь всегда находится, что починить и подправить. Сколько б ни поднимался наверх — Ани спит... Или не спит? Его глаза закрыты, дыхание тихое и ровное, но на губах нет той расслабленной счастливой улыбки, которую я привык видеть.

Завтра надо будет обязательно поговорить с Андром. Я бы сходил к нему прямо сейчас, но дед отдыхает: он даже не стал нас провожать, а сразу же поднялся к себе. И, кстати, тоже выглядел уставшим.

Солнце садится, когда, поднявшись в спальню, я нахожу Ани по-настоящему спящим. Его брови нахмурены, лицо бледное, в испарине. В королевском замке, увидев его в таком состоянии, первым делом я бы приказал принести молока с мёдом, а затем отнёс Ани в бани. Здесь я спускаюсь на первый этаж, чтобы нагреть воды, а затем иду в гости к Гектору и Агате — за молоком.

Гектор, услышав мою просьбу, давит улыбку, потом не выдерживает и смеётся себе под нос. Агата что-то невнятно бормочет о любви. А я улыбаюсь и поторапливаю её: Ани ждёт.


	24. Chapter 24

Утром Андр на мои вопросы отвечает уклончиво, Ани хмурится и всем видом показывает, как ему не нравится моё любопытство — приходится отступить. Вечером я об этом жалею: они оба выглядят такими же уставшими и бледными, как накануне, и Андр так же, как и вчера, спешит уйти к себе. 

Я делаю шаг к лестнице, но Ани останавливает меня и молча подталкивает к выходу. Старая Ви — служанка деда — стоит у распахнутой двери, нетерпеливо ожидая, пока мы уйдём. Судя по тому, с каким треском захлопывается дверь, Ви нами недовольна. Она ворчунья, каких поискать, и охраняет покой хозяина, как сторожевой пёс из самых верных и злобных. Меня она, кстати, недолюбливает ещё с прошлой осени, когда я уговорил Андра прокатиться в столицу. Дорога выдалась утомительной для них обоих.

— Как прошёл твой день? — интересуется Ани и отмахивается от моих вопросов: — Нет, я первый спросил, так что давай, рассказывай.

День как день: тренировка до седьмого пота, потом вместе с Гектором мы залезли на крышу, починили то, с чем ему одному справиться было не под силу. Я рассказываю, Ани кивает, но, похоже, думает о чём-то своём.

— Буран тоскует по хорошей скачке. Туман, я уверен, тоже был бы не прочь размять ноги. Хочешь прокатиться верхом? — предлагаю я. Ани не помешало б развеяться.

— М-м-м? Что ты сказал? — переспрашивает он тихо. Я беру его за руку: пожатие у него получается вялым, ладонь оказывается неожиданно прохладной и влажной.

Нет, всё же без прогулок мы пока обойдёмся.

— Туман по тебе скучает. 

— А-а-а... Надо к нему зайти, — бормочет Ани и вновь погружается в свои мысли.

*

— Что происходит? — спрашиваю я, когда вечер точь-в-точь повторяет предыдущий: добравшись до спальни, Ани раздевается и валится на кровать.

— Потом, Эрс, — говорит он тихо, и его голос такой расстроенный и уставший, что я не решаюсь настаивать на ответе.

Повторяется история и с молоком на ночь, но Гектор больше не смеётся, а Агата не бормочет о любви.

— Принц заболел? — спрашивают они в один голос, а я не знаю, что и ответить, кроме очевидного:

— Он устал.

Агата кивает и приносит горшочек с клюквенным вареньем.

— Это для господина. Можно съесть так, а можно развести с горячей водой. С ложечкой мёда будет очень хорошо.

Спустившись утром на кухню, я нахожу на столе множество сытных блюд — в самый раз для больного. Но Ани за завтраком смотрит на них почти безо всякого интереса и говорит о чём угодно, кроме того, что на самом деле волнует нас обоих.

*

Андр просит меня уйти, но я остаюсь. Тренировка не так важна, как понять, что происходит с Ани.

— Он сам не свой, — говорю я деду. — Он так устаёт, что вечером едва волочит ноги и ложится в постель, как невинный младенец, ещё до захода солнца. Что происходит? Чем я могу помочь?

Ани смотрит то на меня, то на деда, потом отворачивается и подходит к окну. Его напряжённая спина словно кричит: «Эрс, почему ты вмешиваешься? Я справлюсь сам! Я же не просил! Я тобой недоволен».

В ответ на это безмолвное выступление Андр лишь разводит руками. Тишина сгущается.

— У меня ничего не получается, — наконец говорит Ани мрачным тоном, обращаясь к окну. 

— Я бы не сказал, что совсем ничего, — дед явно пытается его утешить. 

Ани зло фыркает.

— Андроникус считает, что я слишком жадный. 

Какой-какой?

Андр пожимает плечами.

— Не жадный, а отказывающийся тратить вовне свою силу.

На окне стоит горшок с геранью, бутоны ещё не открылись. Ани протягивает руку, так что ладонь оказывается над цветами, и замирает. Идёт время, но ничего не происходит.

Этот урок мне знаком. В детстве, когда я ещё раздумывал, по какой стезе пойти, Андр меня учил точно так же. Не с первого раза, но заставить цветок распуститься мне удалось, у Андра же всё получалось по щелчку пальцев.

Когда Ани опускает руку, так ничего и не добившись, я говорю: 

— Но ты вылечил меня, дважды. Один раз — буквально выдернул из чертогов богов.

— Иди сюда, — просит он глухо, а когда я подхожу, то кивает на цветок: — Сделай это. Андроникус рассказывал: ты умеешь.

— Я уже и не помню, когда последний раз...

— Эрс, просто сделай это.

Лепестки самого большого бутона раскрываются, словно только и ждали моего приказа, и я убираю руку.

Ани кивает. Его лицо влажное, бледное, глаза кажутся чёрными.

— Вот такой из меня маг, — произносит он горько. — Какой воин, такой и маг.

Я оглядываюсь на Андра: тот сидит в кресле, молчит.

— Ты спас меня от смерти, — говорю я Ани. — Это важнее цветов. На такое способен только маг исключительной силы.

— Это случайность! 

— Дважды случайность? — я касаюсь его плеча.

— Значит чудо! — Он отшатывается, резко отворачивается и уходит в другой конец комнаты. — Помнишь, ты ещё спрашивал, как я себя чувствую? Не давит ли на меня магия? Вот потому и не давила, и не давит, что её нет.

Андр тихо бормочет:

— Она есть, и её много.

Ани машет рукой:

— Но сейчас её нет. Нет вообще.

— Попробуй снова, — говорит Андр. — Прямо сейчас.

Не сразу, но Ани возвращается к окну. Его дыхание тяжёлое, движения резкие, взволнованные. Он подносит руку к цветку и замирает.

Ничего.

— Ну же! — шипит он сквозь зубы. 

Я стою так близко, что меня буквально опаляет той силой, что скрывается в нём. Она, как его волосы, пламенно-красная и жгучая, как его гнев. Она клубится, давит и давит, становится всё плотней и наполняется чернотой отчаяния.

Не могу смотреть на его муку — накрываю дрожащую от напряжения ладонь своей. Через миг все бутоны раскрываются.

Ани поворачивает ко мне лицо, я смотрю ему в глаза.

Тишину разбивает горестный вскрик. Ви выхватывает из-под наших всё ещё сомкнутых рук герань — на ней больше нет ни цветов, ни листьев, и даже земля в горшке кажется выжженной, посеревшей.

— Так вот он какой, жар страсти, — говорю я с улыбкой, и испуг и непонятная тьма исчезают из глаз Ани. — Вот видишь, у тебя всё получилось.

— У нас.

— У тебя.

Мы бы спорили дальше, нас прерывает Андр.

— Мы выяснили самое главное: магия Анисета замкнута на вас двоих. Стоило тебе, Эрс, присоединиться к нему в колдовстве, как она нашла выход. Это было очень показательно, — он кивает своим мыслям, — хотя мне и следовало догадаться раньше. Будем исправлять.

Нам требуется немало времени, чтобы выяснить, что именно Андр имеет в виду и что считает нужным исправить, и, главное, как.

Получается, всё это время Ани лечил то меня, то себя. А я ещё поражался тому, как быстро он встал на ноги и обрёл силу, пусть и куда меньшую, чем у тренированного воина, но вполне приличную по меркам тех, кто не машет мечом изо дня в день. Впервые он сел в седло при отъезде из столицы, но на боль и сильную усталость если и жаловался, то всего пару раз. Отсутствие бани, свежей одежды и привычной мягкой постели беспокоило его много больше, чем многократно возросшие нагрузки для тела. Я это видел — но не понимал, насколько удивительным было поведение Ани, пока Андр не сказал нам об этом.

— Ты привык отдавать всё голему, венценосный, а когда твои силы освободились, то точно так же, как с големом, связал себя с Эрсом. Когда было нужно, ты лечил его, в остальное время использовал магию для исцеления собственного тела. Ты ещё не полностью выздоровел, потому избыток сил не мучил тебя, да и наш Эрс тебе помогал, то и дело попадая в переделки.

Ани долго думает, а затем кивает.

— Похоже на правду. — Он смотрит на меня, спрашивая у деда: — Но это ведь хорошо?

Тот хмурится.

— Когда ты исцелишься полностью и Эрс не будет нуждаться в принятии от тебя избытка силы, то неизвестно, к чему это приведёт. Сегодня Эрс стал твоим проводником, но получится ли это у него завтра? А если он окажется вдали от тебя, принц? Нет, оставлять, как есть сейчас, небезопасно. Вы оба можете погибнуть, если ты не научишься направлять свою силу вовне. Даже сейчас, когда ты нездоров, она значительна.

— И что же нам делать? — спрашиваю я.

— Попробуем разорвать связь.

Когда Андр замолкает, моего затылка словно касается рука мертвеца. Дурной знак. Я смотрю на Ани: он тоже ёжится и нервным жестом потирает ладони.

*

— Не обижайся, Эрс, но твоё присутствие нам будет мешать.

Я ухожу, чтобы вернуться вечером, и по их лицам сразу понимаю: не получилось.

— Попробуем завтра, — говорит Андр. По сравнению со вчерашним вечером он выглядит лучше: бодр и весел, приглашает нас остаться на ужин к откровенному ужасу Ви, как видно, приготовившей на двоих, как обычно. 

Мы отказываемся, причём Ани говорит нет первым и поспешно идёт к двери. Он выглядит измотанным. 

— Хочешь, я тебя понесу? — спрашиваю, когда он спотыкается на ровном месте.

— На потеху толпе?

— Притворимся, что ты потянул ногу, — я не шучу, пусть и заведомо знаю: Ани откажется.

Он же медлит с ответом, и только тогда я понимаю, как сильно он утомился.

— Нет, — отвечает он с сожалением.

Тогда я веду его домой самой короткой дорогой по улочкам, таким узким, что на них лишь с трудом можно разминуться двоим.

Как только за нами закрывается калитка, я беру Ани на руки; он засыпает, едва его голова касается подушки. Мне приходится раздевать его, уже спящего. Это настоящее испытание: последний раз мы были близки в тот день, когда Ани впервые переступил порог дома Андра. Я глажу его тело, прежде чем накрыть одеялом — и Ани что-то одобрительно ворчит через сон, целую — и на его губах появляется улыбка.

*

— Мы ждали тебя, — говорит Андр, когда я переступаю порог его дома.

Последние несколько дней я жалею, что привёз Ани к деду — жалею, хотя и знаю, что он прав и риск для нас обоих велик. Но для Ани дни в Конвальде должны были стать отдыхом, вместо этого он постоянно измучен, измотан и зол. Последнее неудивительно: постоянные неудачи не улучшают настроение и характер даже у таких светлых людей, как мой Ани.

Сегодня он выглядит немного получше, но в выражении лица радости нет.

— Завтра — день отдыха, — говорит Андр, — а с послезавтрашнего дня принцу лучше переехать в мой дом. 

— У меня есть свой и там нам хорошо.

— Ты не понял. — Андр вздыхает. — Переедет только Анисет, и мы продолжим уроки. Ты останешься у себя.

— Но...

— Вам нельзя видеться, пока мы работаем над разрывом связи, — он разводит руками. — От наших усилий нет толку, потому что каждый раз за ночь связь восстанавливается и, потревоженная, даже становится крепче. Эрс, ты должен понять.

Я всё понимаю, но от этого предстоящая разлука не становится желанней и легче.

— И надолго?

Ани вскакивает с кресла:

— Я буду стараться изо всех сил...

Худшее, что он может сделать — загнать себя чрезмерным старанием. 

— Не беспокойся, Эрс, — говорит Андр. — Мы не станем торопиться, но и медлить не будем. Сколько дней всё займёт — не скажут и боги, но я обещаю, что позабочусь о скорейшем возвращении принца домой.

Когда мы идём домой, Ани так крепко стискивает мою руку, будто у нас впереди не две ночи и день, а лишь мгновение до расставания.


	25. Chapter 25

Тот день, наполненный сладостью с привкусом горечи грядущего расставания, я вспоминаю так часто, что иногда кажется: он вечен и не закончится никогда. 

Мы провели его дома, буквально не разлучаясь ни на мгновение. Ани спал в моих объятиях, ел из моих рук и отдавался, как никогда, ненасытно. Он прижимал ноги к груди и говорил, что меня любит. Прогибал спину и оглядывался через плечо, умоляя быть с ним грубее и жёстче, оставить на теле следы, которые и через дни будут напоминать ему нашу страсть. Он кусал-облизывал-целовал, пока на моей шее и груди не появились тёмные, злые метки, и лихорадочно шептал, что не позволит мне себя позабыть... Как будто это возможно.

Любовь, любовь, любовь. Редкое слово звучало из его уст беспрестанно. Он измучил меня им и собой, он требовал больше, ещё больше и больше — и я не мог ему отказать. 

Когда очередная волна нашего безумия отступала, он просил оставаться в себе, не отпускал от себя, еле дышал, задыхаясь под моим весом, но стоило попытаться подняться — едва не рычал и царапал спину ногтями. 

Мы лежали лицом к лицу и если не целовались, то он прижимался носом ко мне и дышал мной, а я дышал им и не мог надышаться.

Я довёл его до беспамятства — очнувшись, он потребовал повторить.

— Завтра ты не сможешь ходить, — сказал я ему, а он коротко рассмеялся, потом прикрыл глаза и лежал так долго, едва слышно дыша, позволяя мыть себя влажной тканью.

Когда я попытался вытереть себя — он не позволил. Вырвал и бросил на пол тряпку, толкнул меня на постель, оседлал бёдра и принялся целовать и гладить, нет, больше — втирать в кожу своё семя, оставшееся на моём животе после нашего последнего раза.

Его пальцы давили сильно и требовательно, затем он склонялся с утешающими поцелуями и что-то едва слышно шептал. Я чувствовал движения его губ, но не мог понять, какое слово он всё повторяет и повторяет, словно читая колдовской заговор.

Он поднимался по моему телу всё выше и выше, пока не остановился напротив груди. Там он целовал и мучил соски, словно я его мать, а он голодный младенец. Он заставил меня стонать и так явно радовался рвущимся из моего горла звукам. Его чувства обжигали, я задыхался от них и от острой резкой боли, когда его зубы смыкались на коже. Он заражал своим безумием и жаждой, и в тот миг я был готов развести перед ним ноги, но ни у него, ни у меня уже не было сил, чтобы вновь заняться любовью. 

А потом он вжался лицом там, где моё сердце пыталось вырваться из груди. Его губы двигались, слегка касаясь кожи, но я не слышал ни звука, кроме стука сердца и нашего дыхания. Наконец Ани перестал меня дразнить и затих. 

У меня шумело в ушах, и почему-то я вновь слышал бормотание, хотя Ани сладко спал, распластавшись на мне, как на самой удобной постели. Шум в голове становился всё громче и громче, непонятное слово билось во мне, словно Ани его вплавил под кожу и теперь оно искало выход и не находило его. Это слово жужжало, как злая пчела, затем звенело, как натянутая тетива, бряцало, как кандалы, и, наконец, загрохотало, как низвергающийся со скалы водопад, попав в который лишаешься своей воли и подчиняешься стихии и только ей.

— Мой, — прошептал Ани и повторил ещё громче и требовательней, едва ли не отчаянно: — Мой.

Он продолжал спать, а я чувствовал себя так, будто вновь стою у алтаря и клянусь хранить мужу верность. Голова кружилась, как и тогда, словно я надышался дымом священных трав, и всё тело гудело. Когда потолок начал вращаться, а кровать, словно лодка, закачалась на невидимых волнах, я испугался, что Ани проснётся. Но он спал, обнимая меня руками и ногами, и, казалось, всё ещё шептал своё упрямое и жадное «мой».

— Твой! — рявкнул я, и всё прекратилось. 

Мне хотелось бы думать, что это был только сон, но я слышал, как из груди рвётся сердце, и всё ещё чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам.

— Я люблю тебя и всегда буду верен, — я сказал это утром, перед тем как мы вышли из дома. Ани тогда поднял на меня глаза, на миг показавшиеся такими же чёрными и бездонными, как и ночью, и ответил:

— Я знаю.

Он не сказал о своих чувствах и ничего не пообещал, но это было и не нужно. Не после безумия этой ночи.

Теперь же, вспоминая наше прощание, я хочу услышать его признания, хочу увериться, что я ему нужен так же сильно, как и он мне.

Ожидание стало пыткой. Первый день, второй, третий, неделя, вторая, третья... Уже целых пять. Пять недель! Тридцать пять дней и ночей, наполненных горячими воспоминаниями и отчаянной, душной тоской.

Каждый вечер я прихожу к дому Андра. Я стучу в дверь, слушаю шаркающие тяжёлые шаги Ви и уже по её сочувственному взгляду понимаю, что услышу в ответ привычное «нет».

Иногда ко мне выходит Андр и просит набраться терпения. Он говорит, что Ани делает успехи и обещает мне: скоро.

На четвёртой неделе он спрашивает меня:

— Ты же не хочешь, чтобы ваше испытание оказалось пройденным зря? Тогда потерпи ещё немного.

«Скоро», «немного» — это только слова. На деле дни идут, а мы с Ани всё ещё не вместе.

Никогда не думал, что окажусь способен так страшно, так дико злиться на деда, хотя разумом понимаю, что мы с Ани должны быть ему благодарны.

Моя отдушина — тренировки. Я веду две группы: в одной из них совсем новички, мы занимаемся до обеда. Во второй — ветераны и опытные воины. Если бы не возможность, почти не сдерживаясь, махать кулаками и деревянным мечом, я бы совсем обезумел. Иногда после очередного «нет» Андра моя злость так велика, что я возвращаюсь на площадку для боя. Грегори или Максимус, который здесь часто бывает, а то и отец помогают мне измотать себя так, чтобы, оказавшись дома, я только и мог, что упасть и уснуть.

По утрам я думаю об Ани, как ему приходится без меня, без наших ночей и близости, без разговоров, улыбок, без простого, мимоходом, касания к плечу, без ощущения счастья, которое из тусклого, несмотря на погоду, сегодняшнего дня кажется ослепительным, словно солнце. Когда семя выплёскивается на живот, я не чувствую ни малейшего облегчения. Это не удовольствие — это как если бы вместо настоящей еды мне на тарелку положили клок сена.

Когда один из моих новичков впервые побеждает ветерана, Грегори важно поздравляет его, а затем подходит ко мне, расчувствовавшись, хлопает по плечу и сжимает в объятиях. В тот день он приказывает выкатить на площадку бочонок мёда, и все получают по полному кубку. Когда в разгар веселья я ухожу, Грегори догоняет меня, спрашивает, а затем недоуменно чешет затылок.

— Я и забыл, что ты у нас муж за мужем, — признаётся он.

В ответ я киваю: похоже, все позабыли. В первый же день, появившись на площадке, я показал, что бывает с теми, кто, выходя против меня, заботится об излишнем почтении к младшему мужу будущего короля. Слава всем богам, дураков в воинском братстве немного, и не прошло и четверти часа, как о церемониях никто больше не вспоминал.

Моя жизнь стала такой же, какой была до встречи с Ани: уважение воинов завоёвано делом, в отчем доме меня принимают, как прежде, и девушки, встречая на улице, с интересом поднимают глаза.

Иногда наша жизнь с Ани мне кажется сказкой, страстным видением в лихорадочном угаре, невозможным и немыслимым сном.

Куда чаще я думаю о том, чтобы, наплевав на запреты, забраться в дом Андра — проникнуть в него, словно вор. Спальня Ани, — наверняка, то окно, где, бывает, колышутся занавески, когда я подхожу к дому деда. Я мог бы рискнуть, несомненно, я хочу — но не должен. Если все старания Ани пойдут крахом из-за моего нетерпения, то он мне простит, но я себе — нет. И я потерплю, правда. Но, боги, как же ваше испытание тяжело!

— Нет, — говорит Ви, и я киваю.

— Ты хорошо смотришь за ним? Поишь его козьим молоком на ночь? Следишь, чтобы он ел, а не гонял еду по тарелке?

Она хихикает, как девчонка. Собравшиеся у глаз морщины прибавляют ей ещё с десяток лет.

— Он хорошо ест — вернём его тебе, не узнаешь. — Она оглядывается в глубину дома и воровато сует руку в карман передника. На её ладони лежит записка. — Держи. И иди, почитаешь дома. Иди.

Ага, дома... Я разворачиваю письмо, как только перед моим носом захлопывается дверь.

«Когда я вернусь, то не слезу с тебя неделю».

Мне нравится намерение Ани, в этих делах он очень практичен, но неделя после пяти недель нашего расставания — слишком мало. Как минимум две, а то и две с половиной!

И это всё?

Я поворачиваю листок.

«Готовься — Андр сказал, осталось семь дней».

Всего семь дней? Семь? Так это же целая неделя!

Я комкаю записку в кулаке и вновь стучу в дверь. Никто не открывает, ждать приходится долго. Наконец появляется Андр.

— Сколько ещё осталось? — требую я.

Он качает головой.

— Иногда мне кажется, Эрс, что ты как родился жадным, нетерпеливым мальчишкой, так и останешься им и в старости лет.

— Дедушка, — говорю я, — если б ты знал...

Он вздыхает.

— Я тоже был молодым.

— Думаю, это было так давно, что ты позабыл...

Андр стучит посохом в пол.

— Эрс, замолчи! — Он шумно выдыхает. — Ну хорошо. Я не обещаю, но надеюсь, что нам хватит недели.

— Это слишком долго!

— Не тебе судить. Молись богам, чтобы семь дней не превратились в четырнадцать.

Я вздыхаю. 

— Кроме молитв, я ничем не могу помочь?

— Можешь, — оживляется дед. 

— Да?

— Не приходи. Вообще. Чтобы духу твоего рядом с моим домом не было.

Кажется, Андр на меня разозлился.

— Я не злюсь. — Он словно читает мои мысли. — Я запрещал, но знаю: Ани подглядывает за тобой каждый раз, когда ты приходишь, а я хочу, чтобы он меньше о тебе думал, желательно не думал вообще. Так что если ты хочешь помочь — не приходи.

Он касается моего плеча рукой, осторожно скользит вверх, к лицу, и я закрываю глаза, позволяя ему себя «увидеть».

— Я знаю, как сильно ты скучаешь, — говорит он куда мягче. — Скоро твой муж вернётся домой, и вы займётесь тем, о чём так страстно мечтаете...

Боги, Андр говорит со мной...

— ...будете вместе.

...о любви.

— Обещаю, что неделю ты меня не увидишь.

«Неделя, — повторяю я про себя. — Неделя, семь дней».

Я долго стою, глядя на то самое окно. Сегодня занавески не колышутся, и кто знает, смотрит ли на меня Ани. Я надеюсь, что нет, раз наше расставание должно помочь ему справиться со своей магией поскорее.

Этой ночью впервые за время разлуки Ани приходит ко мне, и, целуя его и лаская, я кончаю, как желторотый мальчишка, во сне. 

Когда на следующий день Корней объявляет большую охоту, я вызываюсь первым. Лучше мне провести эти семь дней подальше от дома, иначе не знаю, как я сдержу слово. Позволь мне боги, и я бы бежал попеременно то за солнцем, то за луной и колотил бы их палкой.


	26. Chapter 26

Мы выходим из городских ворот ещё до рассвета, все пять отрядов одновременно, и поворачиваем в разные стороны. 

Со мной идут восемь человек: Молчальник и Галлу вызвались пойти под моим началом, как только я назвал своё имя, остальные тоже не протирали штаны. Всех восьмерых я хорошо знаю, тренировал большую часть, и у меня нет сомнений — победа будет за нами. Странно лишь, что Рену решился пойти со мной, я думал, он выберет отряд дяди.

По жребию нам достаётся путь на запад, вдоль лесной опушки. Впереди идут дозорные, за ними отряд, за день мы проходим немало. Все найденные следы старые, и я про себя молю богов о ниспослании охотничьей удачи.

Ночью мы разжигаем костёр и все вместе славим богов, сжигая ветви и ствол поваленной ветром яблони. Подношение завершается припасённой медовухой. Белый дым столбом поднимается вверх, затем стелется по земле. 

Не знаю, услышали ли нас боги, но волигры точно почуяли запах людей на своей земле. Следы молодого самца, вышедшего на опушку не так далеко от нашего ночлега, уводят в лес. Бой краток, мы добываем три шкуры.

За следующие три дня мы встречаем одну самку с выводком, пару самцов и, идя по их следам, выкуриваем из логова небольшую стаю. Удача сопутствует нам: небольшая царапина добывшего своего первого волигра Галлу и нелепый, на ровном месте вывих лодыжки одного из ветеранов. Это чистая победа, как мне хочется думать. 

Отличная добыча, песни у костра по вечерам, дни, заполненные то ходьбой, то сражениями, люди, с которыми всё понятно, легко, чья верность не вызывает сомнений — никогда ещё я не стремился так вернуться домой. 

Надо мной немного посмеиваются: говорят, в первую же ночь я звал Ани сквозь сон. Не знаю, я-то не слышал. Во вторую, из очень горячего сна, меня вырвал Рену. Злой и взъерошенный, брат смотрел на меня таким взглядом, будто хотел ударить — и получил по уху от меня. Обошлись без объяснений.

Глупый щенок, наслушавшийся сказок Аластора, вздумал меня попрекать. 

— Зачем тогда пошёл со мной? — спросил я, заметив очередной его полный затаённого возмущения взгляд.

— Отец заставил.

Вот честно, лучше б не заставлял. Рену — мальчишка, вырастет — вместе с опытом, наберётся ума. Но отец, видно, захотел нас помирить: Рену — единственный из кровных, помимо Лии и её каменноголового мужа, кому до сих пор важно, что я не какой-то, а именно младший муж Анисета. 

А вот мне сейчас — богами клянусь — всё равно. Хоть младший, хоть старший, хоть и вовсе никто, я просто хочу быть с ним рядом.

На обратном пути мы находим новый след: два дня назад в лес ушли три крупных самца.

— Мы их нагоним, — говорит Рену, — если оставим поклажу здесь и кого-то одного охранять.

Он рвётся в драку, и я его понимаю: сам был таким совсем недавно.

— Нет, мы идём в город.

В его глазах отражается неверие и ярость.

— По условиям игры у нас ещё есть в запасе время. Каких-то полдня, и у нас будут ещё шкуры.

— Волигры прошли два дня назад. Почему ты думаешь, что они решили подождать нас на опушке? — Он пытается возразить, и я поднимаю руку: — Мы идём в город, потому что у нас достаточно шкур для победы, и никто не погиб. 

— Охота — это не игра! Мы должны убивать каждую тварь, которую видим!

— Сейчас мы видим только следы, — глупо надеяться, что он меня услышит, но я пытаюсь до него достучаться. — Кроме того, с такой поклажей мы далеко не уйдём. Оставлять кого-то одного охранять кровавую ношу — убийство. 

Рену продолжает спорить, и я машу рукой. 

— Кто-то ещё желает идти в лес? — спрашиваю у воинов.

Хочет только один, тоже желторотый. 

— Галлу, — говорю я укоризненно, — я считал тебя умнее.

Тот тушуется, опускает голову и краснеет. Рену сжимает кулаки. Один против волигров не воин, и ему приходится покориться.

Ночью, когда я сижу в дозоре, он приходит ко мне.

— Ты солгал.

— Что? — говорю я. 

— Ты соврал всем. Ты спешишь в город не потому, что заботишься о благополучном завершении охоты. Ты хочешь поскорей оказаться под мужем!

Бить ребёнка — великий позор, даже если ребёнок почти с тебя ростом.

В свете луны лицо Рену кажется почти детским. На его щеках ещё не растёт борода, длинные волосы заплетены в косу; по виду, если не опускать взгляд на широченные плечи — девчонка девчонкой. И даже губы не потеряли детской припухлости. Кстати, за время нашего пути я не раз замечал, какие взгляды бросали на него некоторые воины, и как в ответ до черноты темнели голубые глаза Рену и рот кривился в злобном оскале. Красавчик — прозвище за время пути к нему будто прикипело. Дал его, что удивительно, Молчальник. Никогда не замечал в нём ценителя мужской красоты, и вот довелось, и к кому оказалось приковано внимание — к моему младшему брату.

Как ни посмотри, за то, что отец заставил Рену пойти на охоту со мной, благодарить я не стану. Та ещё заноза, и в других вызывает далеко не лучшие чувства. Красивый, но вредный, и наглец наглецом — недаром последний и любимый сынок нашей мамы.

— Под мужем, говоришь? Перестань лезть не в своё дело. Иди спать, и я забуду, что ты сейчас сказал.

Он опускает голову и тяжело дышит. От него веет детским упорством и желанием настоять на своём. Вот же послали боги мне наказание.

— Что, быть снизу так хорошо? — он спрашивает так тихо, что мне кажется: я ослышался.

Приходится ущипнуть себя за бедро.

— Стоит того, чтобы терпеть насмешки?

От его хриплого голоса мне становится душно.

— Разве надо мной кто-то смеётся?

— Нет, — с неохотой отвечает он, — но ты с королём... почти королём. А я... — он спохватывается, вздёргивает подбородок, и я вижу, как влажно блестят его глаза.

— Ты чего, Эрс? — шипит он от боли, и я понимаю, что схватил его за плечо и тяну к себе.

— Кто к тебе приставал? Ради кого ты задаёшь такие вопросы? Это кто-то из них? — я указываю пальцем на спящих у костра воинов.

— Нет, — Рену вырывается. — Ты не так понял, я просто хотел узнать. Ну, чтобы знать больше.

— Так тебе всего лишь любопытно?

— Да.

Он совершенно не умеет лгать. Я хочу найти того, кто сбил его с толку, и оторвать засранцу яйца. 

— У вас серьёзно? — не знаю, чего мне стоит задать этот вопрос спокойно.

Рену опускает голову.

— И давно?

Он съёживается.

— Скоро год. — А затем его прорывает: — Ты не думай плохого. Мы ничего такого... Он только ртом... Боги, что я говорю. — Его трясёт так сильно, что его дрожь передаётся и мне. А потом он поднимает глаза, такие огромные, серебристые в лунном свете. — Я не знаю, что ему сказать. Он хочет идти к отцу, просить меня в мужья... Эрс, не мучай меня. Просто скажи: это так хорошо, как он говорит? Или больно? Потому что всё остальное так хорошо, что, кажется, лучше и не бывает.

— Кто он?

Даже если он не ответит, я могу догадаться. Не так уж много семей в Конвальде, кто посмел бы предложить моему отцу отдать младшего сына в мужья. Совсем немного — одна. Сын Корнея уже в возрасте и с большим семейством, а вот внук... Мальчишка не так и плох. В бою он стоял против меня едва не насмерть. Тренировался, как настоящий безумец, без продыху, и теперь понятно: готовился к схватке с моим отцом или старшими братьями, не знаю, кто из них решится принять ритуальный вызов. 

— Это Марк, да?

Рену, кажется, даже не дышит, а очнувшись, вскакивает на ноги.

— Так ты ответишь хоть на один мой вопрос? — он не кричит, но уже на грани.

Кто-то из воинов у костра переворачивается на другой бок и вновь затихает.

Что я могу ответить? И как вообще отвечать, чтобы он оставил глупейшую мысль пойти по моим стопам с кем-то, кто вряд ли будет в состоянии как следует его защитить? «Он только ртом...» — ни за что не поверил бы, если б не Рену, а кто угодно другой такое о нём рассказал. 

Он вновь опускается на колени.

— Ты не знаешь, ведь так? Потому ты не можешь ответить? Потому что по-настоящему для тебя Анисет — младший муж? А ведь я так и думал, я знал, что ты никогда не позволишь властвовать над собой.

Я поднимаю глаза. 

— Младший муж — я. И отдаваться — прекрасно, так хорошо, что передать невозможно.

В моих словах нет лжи: я сказал то, что не раз говорил мне Ани. Да и какие могут быть сомнения, когда я сам вижу, как Ани со мной хорошо.

Рену сжимает кулаки.

— И ты не стыдишься того, что ты снизу? Все же знают, ну, что именно ты разводишь ноги. Оно стоит всех этих насмешек и снисходительных взглядов? И свадьбы... нет, я не выдержу, я же не ты, я не смогу. Гости наверняка выведут меня из себя и будут сидеть в нашей спальне, когда...

Я долго выдыхаю.

— Ты решил меня добить? Не понимаешь, что ли? Ани уже шестую неделю живёт у дедушки Андра!

Рену фыркает.

— Ну и что! А у меня вообще ничего нет годами! Только поцелуи и...

Так, всё, хватит.

— Если ты сомневаешься, то тебе нельзя говорить ему да.

— Это ещё почему?

— Если ты не готов сносить идиотские насмешки, разводить перед ним ноги и сознавать, что все вокруг знают об этом, то твои чувства к нему слишком слабы. Если ты ищешь отговорки, чтобы вам не быть вместе — значит ты не любишь его. 

— А как узнать наверняка?

Рену — это клещ, которого не оторвёшь, пока он сам не отпадёт, получив то, ради чего в тебя вцепился. Может, отец послал его со мной для этого разговора? Не удивлюсь, если угадал.

— Представь, что вы расстались. Что ты больше не увидишь его... И, боги, поговори об этом с мамой — женщины лучше мужчин разбираются в чувствах.

— Ха-ха! И весь дом будет обсуждать, что мальчик-то вырос. Нет уж. — Он обнимает себя руками и утыкается носом в колени. И выглядит таким ребёнком, что мне хочется найти Марка и от души его проучить. Чтобы и думать больше не смел...

— Он хороший, — шепчет Рену. — Мне кажется, я не смогу без него. Наверное. Да, наверное, я его люблю...

— Так, — я встаю: ночная беседа затянулась, да и пора сменить пост, — вернёмся домой и начинай собираться.

Он смотрит на меня удивлённо.

— Поедешь с нами в столицу. Поживёшь какое-то время, разберёшься в себе. Если ты и правда любишь, то быстро это поймёшь, а не будешь мучить мой слух словом «наверное».

Рену усмехается.

— У тебя всё так просто звучит.

— Отец тебя отпустит.

— Он-то отпустит, — брат встаёт на ноги, — а вот Марк будет недоволен.

— Ничего, — говорю я и подталкиваю его к костру, — он потерпит. 

Когда в следующий раз мы с Марком встретимся на площадке для боя, он будет у меня песок целовать и считать зубы. 

*

Корней вручает нам награду: деньги всем, мне дополнительно достаётся массивная цепь. Сойдя с помоста, где лежат пять куч шкур (наша — самая большая), я скрываюсь в толпе. Пир, не пир — мне неважно. Сегодня седьмой день, я сдержал слово, а значит вечером увижу Ани.

Дома я быстро моюсь, надеваю красивую одежду, эту цепь — а почему нет, Ани хоть посмеётся — и иду к Андру. Не иду даже — бегу.

Занавеска в том самом окне не колышется, и я думаю: хороший знак, Ани наверняка уже в гостиной ждёт меня.

На стук в дверь открывает старая Ви. 

— Ну! — говорю я, раз она молчит. — Где Ани?

— Здесь его нет.

Кажется, я был несколько груб, врываясь в дом. Андр сидит на скамейке в саду.

— Где Ани? Ты что... ты его отпустил? Но когда?

— Когда ты ушёл на охоту, — он умиротворённо вздыхает. — Как здесь стало тихо, спокойно. В моём возрасте, знаешь ли, люди ценят безмолвие и безмятежность.

— Как ты мог? Я же оставил его под твоей защитой!

Никто не вправе кричать на деда, но разве Андр не заслужил?

— Анисет не нуждается в моей защите. Он сильный маг и, как думаю, будет отличным воином и прекрасным королём. Не с его нравом прятаться за спинами двух стариков, согласись. Да и выносить его рядом с собой — испытание не из лёгких. Особенно, когда он не хочет быть рядом, а жаждет свободы. Вот я его и отпустил. Только взял слово, что он не бросится следом за тобой.

— Но ваши уроки...

— Он завершил обучение, прочитал все мои книги и изучил каждый предмет в доме, каждую трещинку на потолке и каждую травинку в саду... Это не я, это он так говорил. И я согласился: было жестоко и дальше держать его взаперти, словно преступника.

Я оставил своего мужа под присмотром и защитой человека, которому доверяю... возможно, и зря. И вот результат!

— Где он?

Андр пожимает плечами и гладит лежащую на коленях рыжую кошку.

— Я не знаю. 

Дед повторяет, что Анисету не нужна такая старая нянька, как он, а я вылетаю за дверь. Назад к дому я бегу так быстро, как только могу. Но Ани там нет. Его нет и в отчем доме. Его нет у Корнея, где в суматохе все готовятся к пиру. Его нигде нет.


	27. Chapter 27

Ани. Один в Конвальде и без защиты... Почему без? Грегори ни за что не снял бы охрану, значит должен знать, куда делся Ани!

От дома Корнея до казарм и площадок для тренировок не так и далеко, но когда я вбегаю в ворота, кажется, проходят часы. 

Из-за яркого света слезятся глаза: в отличие от узких улиц, здесь — ни тенька, солнце отражается от выбеленных стен и светлого песка площадок. Стражники прячутся под навесами, кто-то чистит оружие, кто-то дремлет, большинство смотрят за тем, как на солнцепёке Грегори учит какого-то новичка. Картина мирная — сколько раз мне доводилось видеть такое. 

Я не кричу только потому, что из-за быстрого бега мне не хватает дыхания. Хватая ртом воздух, я смотрю, как новичок делает сильный быстрый выпад вперёд. Мелькает мысль: «Бестолочь, кто так держит меч!» А в следующий миг я понимаю, кому принадлежит туго заплетённая рыжая коса, хлопающая по голой спине. 

Кажется, какой-то гад украл весь воздух в округе.

Ани только в тонких штанах, сидящих низко на бёдрах, и сапогах. Вместо белой, никогда не видевшей солнца кожи я вижу розовую, покрытую загаром, более тёмным на плечах и руках. Она блестит от пота, с левого бока присыпана песком — похоже, не так давно Ани падал. 

При всей силе и напоре в его движениях нет ни ловкости, ни мастерства. Да и откуда им взяться? Ани же никогда...

Чем больше я смотрю, тем меньше мне нравится то, что я вижу. Нет, это прекрасно, конечно, что он нашёлся, жив-здоров, что тренируется, я безумно счастлив его наконец видеть, но — при всей его красоте — встреча здесь с ним, но одетым, обрадовала бы меня куда больше. 

Грегори замечает меня первым и останавливает бой. Он что-то говорит Ани, но тот в ответ лишь небрежно машет рукой. Его спина напрягается, плечи гордо разворачиваются, но он даже не оглядывается на меня. Вместо того чтобы бросить всё и побежать ко мне во всю прыть, он вновь поднимает меч, а Грегори встаёт в стойку, закрывшись щитом.

Ноги наконец меня слушаются, и я иду прямо к ним, в центр площадки. Ани остервенело машет мечом, когда я ловлю его в объятия со спины и прижимаю к себе. А потом я его целую... то есть целовал бы, если б не получил острым локтем под дых.

Какая же горячая у него кожа. А какой аромат — острый и пряный, пьяняще густой. Ладони горят от прикосновения к его гладкому телу, и хочется ещё, ещё и больше, и я честно не понимаю, почему он вырывается, отбегает на два шага и поднимает меч, когда я пытаюсь к нему подойти.

Меч деревянный, так что это лишь символ, а вот угрозу в его глазах не прочитал бы только дурак. Из прозрачно-серых они становятся тёмными, словно грозовые тучи, и до метания молний, похоже, не так и далеко.

Он забыл меня? 

— Разве ты не рад меня видеть? 

Его губы сжимаются в плотную линию, и мне становится трудно дышать. Что если разрыв магии всё между нами разрушил? Что если?.. 

Я попадал в разные переделки. Как-то я стоял перед тройкой волигров с одним мечом в руке, прижимаясь спиной к стене, и у моих ног выл от боли раненный друг. Но только теперь я осознал, что такое леденящий, берущий за душу страх. Нет, это не страх смерти — миг-другой, и тебя нет, чего тут бояться, особенно, если жил по совести. Но я боюсь жить без того, что составляет центр моего существа. И если Ани уйдёт, то внутри меня останется такая рана, которую ничем и никем никогда не заполнишь. 

Если он скажет, что хочет уйти, что я ему больше не нужен — я встану перед ним на колени и буду просить передумать, потому что иначе это не жизнь, это нечто худшее смерти. Я вытерпел шесть недель без него только потому, что меня согревала надежда на скорую встречу. Но даже в самом жутком кошмаре я не думал, что она будет такой, как сейчас: в его глазах плещется гнев, а в руке у него меч, направленный против меня.

Я уже готов просить, когда он открывает рот и говорит таким голосом, словно хочет, чтобы меня ужалил каждый произнесённый им звук:

— Я безумно счастлив видеть тебя.

На его лице такая ярость, что мне кажется, нет, я уверен — он сказал что-то другое, не то, что я услышал. Он тычет меня в грудь мечом, и я отступаю на шаг.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя видеть! — он выплёвывает слова, будто оскорбления, и я думаю, что разум подводит меня.

— Тогда почему так встречаешь?

— Ты мешаешь моей тренировке!

Он вздёргивает подбородок, и я вижу, как капля пота бежит по его виску, а другая шлёпается на грудь и скользит по влажной дорожке между сжатыми, словно превратившимися в мелкие камешки, сосками. Я опускаю взгляд, и медленно выдыхаю: штаны слишком узкие, чтобы скрыть возбуждение Ани.

Кончиком меча он заставляет меня поднять голову.

— Пять недель ожидания, Эрс, — его голос звенит от злости, — пять недель взаперти с двумя стариками. Без тебя. Если б не твоя мать, твои братья и сестры, я бы точно сошёл с ума от тоски. 

Я отступаю, а он надвигается на меня, тыча мечом в ямочку между ключицами.

— И вот наконец меня отпускают, потому что ты догадался дать слово, что будешь держаться подальше.

— И что? — я развожу руки. Он кричит всё громче, всё злее, а у меня отлегает от сердца. Что угодно, но только не равнодушие заставляет его так говорить.

— А ты взаправду ушёл на охоту! Такой честный! Дурак!

От него так пышет магической силой, что у меня волосы становятся дыбом.

— Но я... я же пообещал. Ведь для тебя же старался!

Он бьёт меня мечом плашмя по плечу. Больно.

— Андр сказал нам потерпеть и не видеться на всякий случай. На всякий случай, Эрс! Твой дед такой перестраховщик! Точь-в-точь как ты!

Ани замахивается во второй раз, и я перехватываю меч. Мы боремся, и впервые я чувствую его силу и вижу, как мышцы туго перекатываются под кожей.

— Мы могли всю неделю быть вместе, но ты отправился на охоту! Не со мной остался! Сбежал с ним!

Я оглядываюсь: в ворота входят о чём-то оживлённо болтающий Галлу и безмолвный Молчальник.

— Ну и как? Хорошо провёл время? — Ани дёргает меня за волосы и заставляет посмотреть на себя.

Нас прерывают, и мы поворачиваем головы одновременно: Молчальник невозмутимо, а Галлу с широченной улыбкой на лице опускаются на одно колено, а затем встают и вытягиваются в струнку. Галлу смотрит на Ани такими сияющими глазами, что мне хочется шагнуть вперёд и закрыть полуголого мужа от нескромных взглядов.

Ани криво улыбается и отпускает обоих. Небольшая передышка помогает ему вернуть самообладание. Он поднимает с песка меч и, повернувшись ко мне спиной, идёт к Грегори.

Я иду следом.

— Может, пойдём домой? Ани, ну что ты творишь?

Он встаёт в стойку, поднимает меч. Я подхожу ближе: и подталкиваю его ногу, чтобы упор стал лучше, а затем поправляю руку для лучшей балансировки. Он терпит мои прикосновения, но и только.

— Делая выпад, перенесёшь вес на левую ногу, — я глажу его по бедру, — вот тут мышцы должны напрячься сильнее всего. И локоть держи выше. Вот так...

Грегори смеётся в бороду, на нас направлены все взгляды — мне даже не надо смотреть, я их чувствую. Липкие, заинтересованные, они скользят там же, где мои руки, ставящие Ани в правильную позу. 

Всё, не могу больше это выносить.

— Пойдём домой, а?

— Если забыть о тех пяти, то я тебя ждал целую неделю, — отвечает он негромко и кивает Грегори, что готов. — Теперь ты подождёшь!

Ах ты... оса, жалящая без всякой жалости!

— Тогда позволь мне выйти против тебя.

— Хорошая мысль, — говорит Грегори. — Эрс хорош в тренировках.

— Ха! Знаю я его тренировки, — ворчит Ани, подозрительно щурясь, и ожигает меня взглядом. — Грегори — учитель как раз для меня. Он видит во мне воина, а ты — кого-то другого!

— Если ты хочешь, я готов смотреть на тебя как на воина. — Ани не выглядит убеждённым, и я добавляю: — Мы даже можем сразиться по обычным нашим правилам, помнишь? Победитель получит приз.

Он закусывает нижнюю губу.

— Ты готов заплатить? Или думаешь, что ничем не рискуешь?

— Я готов заплатить. 

Ани кивает.

— Тогда бери меч.

Он бьётся с такой страстью, наступает с таким напором, так жаждет победить, что, когда я опускаюсь на одно колено, мне почти не приходится притворяться.

— Ты победил, — я не лгу, если учесть, сколько за моими плечами сражений, а Ани едва умеет держать в руках меч.

— Нет, вставай. Мы продолжим.

Его грудь вздымается рывками, лицо и тело блестят от испарины, а штаны давно не скрывают, какое наслаждение он получает от нашей схватки.

— Какой же ты упрямый.

Он фыркает:

— Вставай, Эрс, и к бою. И не вздумай мне поддаваться. 

— Я не...

— К бою, Эрс!

Я не знаю, как ему это удалось. Видно, его телом овладели боги войны. Но когда с нас сходит семь потов, он побеждает. Я сижу на пятках у его ног и дышу так жадно, будто воздух у меня отбирают; а он едва держится на ногах. И я просто не верю, что он смог это сделать. Это невозможно, но он на самом деле меня победил.

Этим поражением я буду гордиться всю жизнь. 

— Когда мы вернёмся домой, не забудь, что обещал мне награду.

— Не забуду, — говорю я, и Ани помогает мне встать. От него веет силой, от каждого касания идёт жар, и усталость сразу же отступает. Он проводит рукой по моей шее, и от ноющей боли в мышцах не остаётся следа. 

После поздравлений и посещения бани мы идём домой самой короткой дорогой. Я не прикасаюсь к нему, он тоже не ищет близости. Сердце колотится всё быстрей, и я ускоряю шаг. Ани тотчас приноравливается, и мы идём нога в ногу так быстро, как это только возможно, едва не бежим.

Калитка захлопывается, и мир перестаёт существовать. 

Нам хватает одного-единственного поцелуя. Влажной теплоты ртов, игры языков, скопившейся за время разлуки жажды, тесных объятий, неловкой возни с такой мешающей сейчас одеждой.

— Я столько представлял, как это будет, но ни разу не думал, что мы сделаем это, тискаясь у калитки и даже не раздевшись. — Ани качает головой и смеётся. 

На нём всё ещё надеты штаны, они даже не расстёгнуты. Как и мои. И я бы стыдился своей несдержанности, если б мне не было так хорошо.

— Пойдём в дом? — он протягивает мне руку, и я позволяю ему повести за собой. Он заслужил, сегодня он победитель.

Когда мы оказываемся в спальне, то Ани говорит:

— Эй, не делай такое лицо. Я не собираюсь тебя пытать, правда.

Я молча снимаю одежду и забираюсь на кровать. Я лежу на спине, слегка разведя ноги и согнув их в коленях.

— Иди сюда.

Ани не торопится. Он склоняет голову к плечу и долго рассматривает меня.

Он снимает с себя штаны и отходит в угол комнаты. То, как он двигается, крепость его мышц — у любого бы возникли подозрения. И я спрашиваю, сколько он уже тренируется.

— С первой недели у Андра Грегори приходил ко мне, чтобы научить держать меч и как следует погонять по саду. — Он улыбается. — Ты же не станешь сердиться на старого друга, что он сдержал слово и не выдал меня?

— Но зачем было скрывать?

— Андр сказал, что ты, если б узнал, стал ревновать. — Он пожимает плечами. — Но я-то знаю, что ты бы во мне не усомнился...

Сказал человек, который приревновал меня к Галлу! 

— Я хотел тебя удивить, — договаривает Ани.

— Тебе удалось. 

Он кивает.

— Я до сих пор не верю... Думаю, когда я разверну свой приз, мне будет легче принять победу, познать её вкус до конца. — Противореча словам, Ани идёт к двери. — Прости. Кажется, у нас закончилось масло.

Я слушаю шум внизу и думаю, что когда уходил на охоту, то в бутылочке оставалось немало... 

Он использовал его для себя! Вспоминал обо мне и погружал пальцы в глубину своего тела. В его воображении мы были вместе. 

От фантазий-догадок становится по-настоящему жарко.

Вернувшемуся Ани нравится то, в каком настроении я его встречаю.

Он устраивается между моих ног, наливает на руки немного масла, и больше я ничего не вижу, потому что на мне руки Ани, его губы, и его язык, и это невозможно прекрасно.

Когда Ани осёдлывает мои бёдра и медленно насаживается сверху, я забываю дышать. Похоже, мы оба не дышим. Ани откидывает голову назад и стонет. Какой же он узкий!

Я лежу на кровати, смотрю на него, то поднимающегося вверх, то опускающегося вниз, на его покрытое испариной лицо, нахмуренные брови и приоткрытые губы. Он движется всё быстрей, всё неистовей, он сводит собой с ума. Его волосы рассыпаны по плечам, сияют в льющем из окна солнечном свете, как настоящее пламя. Там, за окном, растёт слива, и я вижу мелкие жёлтые плоды. И это единственная горечь, которую я сейчас ощущаю.

Мы вместе, когда Ани устаёт, а я помогаю ему, держа за бёдра и подталкивая вверх, чтобы он уже сам мог опускаться.

Мы вместе, когда, содрогаясь от удовольствия, я прижимаю Ани к себе и чувствую влагу пролитого внутрь его тела и на наши животы семени.

Мы вместе, когда наше единство разрастается внутри, охватывает, словно огнём, и выжигает из памяти тоску и злость долгого испытания...

— Почему ты не взял свой приз? — я спрашиваю, когда мы уже лежим под одеялом, собираясь немного поспать, пока голод не поднимет нас с кровати. И я не знаю, какой из двоих — пищи или любви — будет утолён первым.

— Ты не заслужил, — бормочет Ани и прикрывает глаза.

— Что значит «не заслужил»? Хочешь сказать, что я не сдержал бы слово? Ты же знаешь, я бы всё позволил тебе.

— Ты бы позволил... Ха! Ты только послушай себя. Или не чувствуешь разницу между позволил и захотел? 

Он прав, а я дурак. Мог бы и подумать, прежде чем открывать рот.

— Ты обижаешься на меня?

— Ты это серьёзно? — он смеётся. — Если б ты знал, как это прекрасно, то не говорил бы ерунды. Так что не знай и дальше. Мне больше достанется.

О, нет! 

— Так мне тебя ещё и уговаривать придётся, чтобы ты разрешил мне хоть раз побыть снизу?

— Ага! — кивает Ани и, заливаясь смехом, утыкается мне носом в плечо. 

Это нечестно! Сегодня ему не должно так везти — и в бою, и в постели. Несколько мгновений я ещё пытаюсь обижаться на несправедливость богов, а затем хохочу с Ани вместе. Он во всём меня обыграл. Плут, какой же он плут! Настоящий король!


	28. Эпилог

Силс выходит нас встречать к самым воротам.

Мы спешиваемся, и Ани не дожидается вопросов:

— Поздравь меня, папа! Я убил своего первого волигра. Вон, смотри, Эрс держит лапу.

Разумеется, держу. А как же иначе — ведь Ани к волигру даже пальцем не прикоснулся. Интересно, как он собирается есть свой трофей? Похоже, и это удовольствие сегодня достанется мне.

Галлу принимает у меня поводья Бурана, и ведёт наших коней в конюшню.

Силс внимательно смотрит на Ани — и ведь говорил же я ему, что без пятен крови на одежде получится неубедительно — и поворачивается ко мне.

Я развожу руки.

— Он правда убил волигра. Мы купались в озере, а когда вышли из воды, то всё и случилось.

— Так Ани убил его голыми руками? — Силс с заметным облегчением выдыхает. — Великий подвиг, великий. Скажу нашему барду, пусть уже слагает песню.

Я киваю.

Силс прав и большего ему знать не надо. Ани и правда убил волигра без оружия — он всего лишь посмотрел на выскочившего на нас, голых и беззащитных, дикого зверя, и тот успел оттолкнуться от земли, а под ноги нам свалился уже дохлым, с дымящейся шерстью между ушами.

Ани поворачивается ко мне. Я знаю, он немного боится той магии, которой владеет. Но я никогда не покажу, как сильно она пугает меня. Я уверенно улыбаюсь, и, успокоенный, он улыбается в ответ.

— Ну что, теперь я наконец-таки считаюсь воином? — спрашивает он отца.

— Да. Теперь ты считаешься воином, мой король. — Силс улыбается так счастливо, будто ждал этой новости всю жизнь. — И не только, — продолжает он, и я понимаю: новость не одна, мы сейчас тоже что-то услышим. — Твоя сестра рожает. Как вы уехали утром на прогулку, так из её спальни донеслись крики.

Ани бледнеет.

— Эмми...

— Стой, не надо никуда бежать. — Силс оглядывается на кажущуюся пустынной галерею замка. — С ней сейчас женщины, а бродя под дверью вместе с Робом, ты ей ничем не поможешь. И внутрь тебя не пустят... Лучше расскажи, как тебе удалось убить волигра. Потом я схожу к барду, закажу ему песню. И надо спуститься в подземелья, выбрать самого лучшего мёда, и музыкантов позвать...

Ани наконец понимает, что происходит, и подходит к отцу, берёт его за руку.

— Папа, всё будет хорошо, вот увидишь. У Эмми мальчики, двое. Я видел их во сне: невозможные сорванцы. Рыжие, с голубыми глазами, нравом точно Эмми, один в один.

Силс проводит слегка дрожащей рукой по волосам и оглаживает бороду.

— И ты думаешь это хорошо?

— Уж точно нескучно, — Ани оглядывается на меня и подмигивает.

Он уводит отца, а я иду на кухню с завернутой в окровавленную тряпку волигрьей лапой, затем к барду, потом в подземелья — выбрать мёд, и, столкнувшись с Патрициусом, наконец нахожу того, кто займётся музыкантами.

Роб, бледный до синевы, непрестанно ходит взад-вперёд у двери в покои жены и мой вопрос даже не слышит. На принесённых из тронного зала высоких резных креслах сидят Ани и Силс. Я подвигаю своё кресло к Ани поближе и тоже сажусь. Как Силс и говорил, ждать приходится долго.

Пальцы наших с Ани рук переплетены, и когда из-за двери доносится детский крик, я чувствую, как дико начинает стучать его сердце.

Ему предстоит первым, до Роба, принять на руки наследника королевского трона. Он встаёт, делает шаг вперёд и останавливается. 

— Ну же, Эрс, — говорит он, не оборачиваясь, — не заставляй себя ждать. 

Мы сделаем это вдвоём, вопреки всем традициям. 

Ани — король, это его выбор и его право. А моё — быть с ним вместе всегда и во всём.

 

Конец.

 

[NikMac](http://www.diary.ru/member/?1247289)  
август 2012 - апрель 2013


End file.
